Dragon Ball Ame-Comi: Return of the Emperor
by gokuzamongu
Summary: A hero's work never ends. Finding himself sent to another land against his will, Son Goku arrives on an Earth, where only female superheroes, and female villains alike exist? More disturbing, is the resurrection of the Saiyan's greatest nemesis. It's up to a group of women, and lone man to stop Frieza'a dastardly schemes, once and for all!
1. Chapter 1

**This fic was requested by someone reading the other fic I'm working on. People on this site seem to like harem stories. I can't say if I've ever seen a Ame-Comi - DBZ one before, so here is a new one. Of course, the main hero will be Son Goku/Kakarot. I won't be pairing him with a ludicrous number of women though. Trying to juggle so many personalities is time consuming, and not my thing. Being that Goku is so pure of heart, there will have to be a legitimate reason for him to have so many wives/girlfriends as well.**

**Top picks for romance interests in this story (unofficial list):**

**Diana of Themyscira - Wonder Woman**

**Barbara Gordon - Batgirl**

**Selina Kyle - Catwoman**

**Karen Starr/Kara Jor-El - Power Girl**

**Zatanna**

**Koriand'r - Starfire**

**Natasha Irons - Steel**

**Kara Zor-El - Supergirl**

**Jade Yifei - Green Lantern**

**Shayera Thath - Hawkgirl**

**Maxima**

**In celebration of the new DBZ movie coming out this year, Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F", this fic will feature the return of my favorite villain from the series...Frieza! It will take place in the Ame-Comi DC universe. Goku has mastered the godly feeling, and is the only living hero on his own Earth. My other stories take place in a Dragon Ball universe, so I switched it up for this one. Another thing I want to note. My other fics are more serious in tone, but this one will be more comedic, and slightly more action-packed. It will have scenes involving sexual themes, being that it's rated M. Other Z characters will probably not make the cut in this one, so sorry in advance for that. This is purely a Goku/Ame-Comi heroines story;)**

* * *

><p>Peace. Decades of lasting tranquility. He combed his dark, spiked hair with his hand, after dousing it in river water. His sleeveless turqoise gi and baggy green pants crinkled from a warm wind's push. His white sash, tied in a knot around his waist followed it's movement. Tangerine wrist bands, and stockings around his ankles. His martial arts shoes shined a scuffled onyx. The thin sheen of sweat coating his tanned skin emerged from his pours in the heated summer day, covering a chiseled body. Countless years of physical training in unarmed combat, and battling threats the likes of which could destroy entire star systems gave him such a perfect frame. The raw power it contained could level entire worlds. Though, the heart of the one who possessed it was one of purity, and love.<p>

Simple-minded, with a nature that considered everyone else first, at all times. He thought little of anything. Lacking family...friends, this truth only gave him calm, knowing that they were in a better place. From childhood to his adult life, the man would not change his oblivious personality. The ideal individual, most can only aspire to become. Grabbing the tail-end of a humongous fish, he proceeded to walk towards his modest home in the woods, dragging it across the damp soil. The curl of his lips, bounce in his step, his day seemed to be going to his liking...however...

* * *

><p>Revenge. Some say a dish best served cold. It would dawn on the forgotten armada, of a deranged and arrogant alien. They searched far and wide, scanning every land mass on the planet from the safety of a spacecraft, orbiting the Earth. Having used androids to gather five of the seven magical orbs, known as the Dragon Balls, the remaining two were currently being tracked. The scanner on a large panel beeped incessantly. Armor-clad beings waited with a nail-biting patience. It was said that the Dragon Balls could grant any two wishes, within the power of the immortal creature granting them. The Kami of Earth and creator of the balls, a Namekian, powerless to stop the inevitable, failed to contact the one man able to route the coming wrath. The same soldiers of the leaderless army held the peaceful being and his bizarre, genie assistant captive.<p>

The first wish was decided, by a unanimous vote. Minions of various species would wish for the removal of the annoying heroic nuisance from the world, once and for all. Two metallic entities boarded the large vessel, holding orangish spheres, red stars adorning their centers. It was time...

* * *

><p>"YOU WHO HAVE GATHERED THE SEVEN DRAGON BALLS, SPEAK NOW. I WILL GRANT THEE ANY TWO WISHES."...<p>

"Yes, Shen Long. We wish that you would send that foolish Saiyan, Son Goku, to a place far from this universe. We care not where you send him."...

"TIS' AN EASY TASK. AND WHAT IS THY SECOND WISH?"...

"We, the army of the great lord Frieza, wish for you to give life to our master once more. Bring Frieza back to the world of the living, so that he may enact his revenge, after one year of re-conquering this universe, as is his right!"...

"IT SHALL BE DONE."...

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was kind of like hidden, and secret. I wanted to give the behind the scenes vibe, villainous things happening in the shadows. So you have a clue of who is wishing for what, but I'm not going into full detail at the moment. You get a brief glimpse of the "retired" Goku, too;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

She propelled herself throughout the sky of her adopted home and place of work, Metropolis. Not of the Earth, in more ways than one, Karen Starr's eyes burned a furious crimson. She unleashed a portion of the solar energy stored within her enticing body. It crashed against a group of rampaging robots, with the letters "LexCorp" painted onto their husks. Her bob-style blonde hair blew to the back of her head during the exchange. The intense heat turned their solid frames to a thick, gray liquid.

"You have twelve more to go, Power Girl. They're in the warehouse on Melville St. You have a limited window." a voice ordered, blaring in the Kryptonian's ear from a wireless headset.

"Ya' know Barb, you really need to loosen up. I got this." The smirk from the flying woman, but a brief display of her over-confidence, as she gathered bits of charred steel from the streets, using incalculable speed as pedestrians watched behind MPD barricades. They cheered one of their favored heroine's deeds. An armor motif of white and blue, with a chest port exposing her bulging bust, she was as striking as she was desirable.

Her power fueled by the yellow sun, she finished clearing the pavement, and pushed herself through the air at a break-neck pace, her red sash trailed behind her, the golden armor piece on her left shoulder and chain holding it to her tight uniform. Focusing, she narrowed her sky-blue eyes, hoping to peer through the walls of her destination. Alas, they were made with lead, a hardened chemical she could not see through.

"Dammit...lead. Guess I'm going in loud." she joked, her sense of humor her own. Extending her arms, fists clenched, she launched herself through the side of a structure, sitting on a harbor on the outskirts of the sprawling city. Meeting her, was a small group of the same dangerous robots. They fired beams of energy from openings on their inhuman palms. Hovering above them, the beams bounced from Karen's torso, feeling like a legion of gnats hitting her indestructible flesh. She playfully yawned. Inhaling first, she blew a mighty wind at her adversaries through parted lips, blowing them and many of the items littering the warehouse across the spacious room.

The robots smashed against, or through, the walls on the opposite end, bursting into smoke and flame upon impact. Karen lowered her body, with the bottoms of her white boots touching the dirtied floor. She strolled towards a small device, a timer counting down from "10", and a small keypad. She touched her ear piece.

"Batgirl, I'm here. Our friends left us a present. A plutonium implosion-type fission bomb. Could level the city...maybe the entire state. I'm going to work." she said, kneeling before the object.

"Good luck. Batgirl, out."...

A technological genius in all aspects, Karen found disarming the bomb safely to be child's play.

"Won't need it hun'." she claimed, using impossibly rapid finger movement to imput the correct combination of numbers. Hearing a lasting ZING!, she glanced at the display shut down. Grabbing it, she flew through the roof with great haste, launching herself into, and past the atmosphere in a matter of seconds. The bomb now harmless, she drew her arm behind her, and tossed it into the raging star not far from her position. She watched the sun absorb the device into it's fiery abyss, never to trouble anyone again.

Smiling with content, using her enhanced hearing, she listened to the denizens of her city below, chattering of another anomaly. Her face scrunched with confusion, and intrigue. She hurried back into the invisible veil around the living sphere she protected daily. Fire's embrace surrounded her physique, unable to burn what it wanted to...

* * *

><p>"Ugh. My head is killing me." a man, called Son Goku on his own world said to himself. His innards felt like they had been stabbed repeatedly. He rose to the sound of life, in all directions. People. They appeared to be like the ones from his home, but the skyscrapers differed from those in the cities there. "Where is this? Central City have new buildings now or somethin'. How did I get here? I was making dinner..." he said.<p>

"Freeze! Don't move or your dead!" officers of the law yelled. They stood behind their patrol car doors, aiming various firearms at the bewildered man. Goku raised his hands, not wanting conflict.

"Whoa, relax. I ain't gonna hurt anyone. Just wanna know where I am, that's all." he said, slightly innocent in tone. Civilians, the police, they scrutinized the warrior, like one would a particle underneath a high-powered microscope.

Before he could get his bearings, he sensed someone with great strength nearby. A woman, arms folded across her chest, levitated behind him. His eyes wide, she donned strange garbs, and an unsure countenance. "...So, you're the one everybody's been making a big fuss over, huh?"

Goku turned his neck, with limbs still lifted. "I don't sense any evil within you. Can you tell everyone to calm down. I don't want trouble." he promised. Not believing him in the slightest, Karen cautiously hovered forward.

"We'll see. For now, I'm taking you to a place where we can talk, with you restrained. Don't do anything stupid." she said, preparing to grab him. Resisting, Goku moved from her touch. A second time, Karen tried to grab the man. Their pace increased dramatically, until the watching human eyes could not follow their movements. Karen's hands closed, she now tried to punch the evasive Goku. His boyish smile irritated her, as she pondered his incredible speed.

A blistering punch met Goku's palm. "Ouch, that one stung a bit. You're pretty strong, miss." he said, in brief teasing. Shocked, Karen sloppily threw a left uppercut. Rapidly catching her arm, Goku pulled her above the city, and twirled her slowly. His spin approached a remarkable velocity before he released the yelling Kryptonian. She reeled across the clear sky, slowing her body after a solid minute. Now yards from the strange fighter, she grit her teeth in frustration.

"Who the hell is this dude?" she griped to herself. She touched the tiny object buzzing in her ear. "This you Barb? We gotta problem down here." she said, watching the jovial man, not making any advance, or threatening to harm the people. For what reason, one she could not explain, he seemed like someone that would not destroy a fly, if given the chance. Though, his power was feakish, and astonishing.

"And what would that be?"...

"Uhh, almost 6'0" of hunk. Trouble is, the guy seems like he can hit harder than me. Way harder. May need an extra hand with this one. Supergirl available for some awesome tag-team melee?" Karen said, a grin of anticipation forming on her attractive face.

"Nope. On Oa at the moment. Hmmm, let's see...looks like the Amazon just checked in. Guess I should send her to you."...

"Sweet. She might actually be the better option considering. Tell her I'll keep him busy until she gets here. Should be fun. I'll keep you posted. Power Girl, out." Karen said. Like a side-winder missile in human form, she streaked towards the patient Goku. They clashed. Each strike made the gaseous substance permeating the Earth crackle, and pop, like artificial bursts of thunder. A well-placed thrust into Goku's gut made the warrior hunch foward, spitting saliva as his eyes widened. Karen backed from him, cocky at her successful strike.

"Heh, you like that one handsome?" she antagonized. Goku, head lowered, floated in place. As he raised it, Karen's face contorted with disbelief.

"I did. That was a good one! Didn't even see it coming. So, you're fast and strong!" he exclaimed, oddly excited by the current brawl. Karen could only ponder who, or what, he was. There was no time for thoughts. A battle would ensue, and it would task even her tremendous might, and endurance. Though, there was no murderous intent in his eyes, or demeanor. It mattered little to her. For the sake of everyone she defended, the man must be contained, and interrogated.

"Ok...enough games. The gloves are coming off, buddy. You don't wanna come quietly? That's fine by me." she said, her muscles tightening.

"I mean no disrespect. But either we talk about this openly, or I'm not going anywhere with you. I said I'm no threat, but you won't see reason." he said, his tone becoming less light-hearted, and sounding more like a warning. Karen brushed his words off with a laugh.

"Yea, right. We're doing this my way. You can come with me awake, or unconscious. You seem to want the ladder." she replied, no longer wanting to talk. Goku sighed, rubbing the nape of his neck in disappointment...

* * *

><p><strong>Power Girl + Wonder Woman vs. Goku, among other things, next chapter;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Like twin jets, the air tightened around Goku and Karen's bodies as they flew, feeling a POP! once they shattered the sound barrier. Goku avoided the searing heat pouring from her eyes, as she controlled her shots, wishing only to maim, not kill. Never, in her time as a champion for justice, had she encountered a man with Goku's ability. In fact, there were no men possessing abilities like her own, and her comrades in the entire universe. With a mid-air tackle, Karen took her catch towards an abandoned barn.

Taking control of their descent, Goku flipped, tossing Karen through the roof. He halted his fall, and heard the harsh THUD!, Karen's back slamming against dirt, and sliding for several feet. She stopped outside of the hole her own body created after crashing through the structure's withering wall. Feeling only slight discomfort, her anger mounted. Feisty, Karen greatly disliked losing a fight. Her competitive nature second only to the Amazon's, Goku was beginning to drive her insane...or so she believed.

Standing at a suitable distance, the rustle of the air current through the tall grass was relaxing, regardless of the current skirmish. Karen sat upward, glaring at her uncompromising opponent. "Now...will you calm down so we can talk. I said I ain't going with you, so hear me out, ok. I'm not from this world, and you seem like a good person miss...what's your name?" he asked, Karen thrown off by his gentle speech.

She stood to her feet. "That's classified information. Power Girl is what I'm called most anyway. I noticed you led me to a deserted area. Kudos to you. Suppose I buy the craziness you're selling me right now, there's still one little problem. You're too strong to roam the planet I protect with no leash. You see, we can do this all day stud...so long as that lil' yellow sun above us is burning bright." she claimed, wiping the soil from her uniform. Ironically, Goku did not ogle the woman's voluptuous body at all, much to Karen's surpise. He was an enigma, to say the least. "But while we're having this brief chit-chat...you have a name yourself, I'm sure. What is it?"

"Son Goku! It's nice to...kind of meet you Power Girl! You're really strong!" the alien man said happily. An enigma, he was, his bizarre attitude did not mesh with his pugilistic skill, and spectacular strength. Struggling to contain her smile, Karen failed. She smirked and shook her head, still not convinced that what she was seeing had been legitimate. Sensing another large ki, Goku felt his body being wrapped with a shining rope. It embraced him, before the stinging of Karen's booming right hook spread throughout his face.

Jerked abuptly, he was lifted high into air, being slammed onto flat earth by an unseen force after a moment, a resounding THOOM! produced that trembled the entire area.

"Nice assist, Wonder Woman. You took your precious time getting here." Karen cracked wise, walking to the side of another woman. Tall, stunningly beautiful with bronze skin, the Amazon Princess made her regal presence known. Eyes as blue as ocean water, with cascading dark hair, flowing behind her muscular back and tied into a ponytail. Her toned but curvy figure packed into an armored bustier of red, gold, matching the belt and W breastplate in hue. Platinum bracelets, unbreakable, hugged her wrists. The tiara adorning her head, with a prominent red star on it's center. A royal-blue skirt without sides and decorated with silver stars. It fell between her thighs, exposing defined legs stuffed into heeled knee-high boots that resembled her top, the design and pattern similar.

"My apologies. I had a run-in with Giganta. She was less cooperative today." Diana replied, pulling her rope forged by Hestia back to her. Karen placed her hands on inviting hips.

"No sword and shield this time? Diana...I'm shocked." she joked, providing her usually witty banter. Diana communed with her via dialogue, while they both defied gravity.

"The Lasso of Truth should suffice. What are we dealing with?" Diana asked, wanting to conduct the business of securing the "threat". Before she would receive an answer, her sight met the uncanny. The very planet shook with fear, the man on the ground willing his ki to be. Goku, somewhat tired of his negative treatment, stood with an expression of absolute poise. Karen and Diana gazed at the ground ripping apart and orbiting the man, attracted to his translucent aura. The occurrence was wonderfully horrifying. The women glanced at each other, before landing by him.

"That." Karen finally answered, pointing at the entity in question. Diana knew no fear, of man nor beast. However, this, was something different, something unique.

"Great Gaea!" she gasped, preparing for what was sure to be a supreme, martial challenge. Goku's energy flared wildly, enclosing him in it's touch.

"I told your friend I won't hurt her, and I'm extending that courtesy to you. We don't have to do this." he said, monotone as his dark hair traced the direction of his uncontested power display. He relaxed, with the environment returning to a tranquil one, nature itself disturbed by a single person's visible essence. "Besides...I'm getting hungry!" he stated, his face twisting into a corny chuckle as he rubbed his stomach. Not sure if she heard correctly, Diana looked to Karen for some sort of confirmation. Shrugging it off, the women commenced another attack, hoping to take Goku to their headquarters for questioning, after binding him first...that was assuming they could...

* * *

><p>Kneeling in a room devoid of warmth, were multiple henchman. A window, shaped like half of a globe, rested on the plated-steel hull of a spaceship traveling the stars. Looking through it, was a being, newly ressurected. Cold-hearted, cruel, he spoke softly. Though, one would not find kindness whenever he did. Short in stature, streamlined, his skin a pure solid white, with hard purple sections on his bulbous head, shoulders, forearms, shins and chest. His blood-red irises focused on the blackness beyond his ship.<p>

"...Which one of you decided to send Son Goku away?..." he asked, not turning to face his subordinates. His men traded nervous glances, some watching his tail wag with dread. One of them finally confessed.

"I-It was I, Frieza-sama. I-Isn't that what y-you desired, sire?" he asked, masking that he silently pleaded for his life. His fate was sealed. Frieza, using but a tiny fraction of his capabilities, seized the man with telekinesis. He turned.

"It was not. Now, my plans of utterly destroying him are halted...for an entire year. His family, and friends, are deceased. I wanted him to suffer emotionally first, by taking everything he loved from him. Because of your foolishness, you have delayed me my satisfaction of torturing that miserable monkey scum!" he hissed, squeezing the life from his follower's body with his mind. The unfortunate soul, crumpled under Frieza's might, his back snapped like a twig. He let his dead corporal's body hit the yellowish-tiled floor. "Let that serve as a reminder to the rest of you, that I do not tolerate insubordination, as you should all know. Is that clear?"

"Yes, lord Frieza." his forces said in unison. Frieza, placing his hands behind his back, resumed his quiet reflection, after his lesson.

"Leave me." he ordered. His henchmen filed from the area, through an automatic door. Once alone, Frieza thought of the many ways in which to murder his enemy. "I've been preparing, Son Goku. I, Frieza-sama, was forced to physically train, because of you. With your sickening compassion, you will make friends, allies, wherever you are. One by one, I will destroy them, before granting you the gift of death, by my hands." he promised no one, his grin as wicked as his thoughts...

* * *

><p>"Hiyaaa!" Diana shouted, her cry like one during a war with the mythical creatures she slayed on a daily basis. Her left closed hand smashed against Goku's right wrist. A competent warrior, her technique left little openings, as Goku studied her fighting style, with admiration. The battle proceeded on the ground, at a blistering pace. Connecting his left elbow with her right temple knocked the Amazon away. She placed her palm on the ground, somersaulting to keep her momentum going. Goku watched her, but noticed himself being encased inside of a frigid block of ice.<p>

Karen finished her bizarre attack, as Diana proceeded to charge, after leaping forward. The ice shattered instantly, with a shout that tossed the approaching women aside, like rag dolls. Goku took to the sky, with the stubborn heroines giving chase. He parried Diana, while dodging Karen. He could see nothing more than launched hands, and feet. They exchanged a flurry of strikes, untraceable to the normal eye. He raised his knee to block Karen's straight punch, while stopping Diana's roundhouse with his ready forearm. Clouds scattered from the resulting pressure of the blows. Catching Karen's next jab, he used her as a weapon, slamming her into Diana.

Clasping his hands together, he brought them down upon both of their skulls. The sharp whistle as they fell, like human-shaped comets, would make ears bleed. The women made contact with the ground, it folding and cracking under their combined weight, and the force with which they hit it. Goku, miles above them, touched his forehead with his middle and index fingers. Vision blurred, disoriented, Diana and Karen picked themselves up, at a gradual pace. The dust settled, as Goku appeared from nothingness. He could not help but respect their resolve. He also noticed how quickly they both healed. It troubled him. They made an apprehensive approach, both boiling with a growing rage, and oddly enough...enjoyment.

"Wait!" Goku said, extending his arm. "I'm not doing this anymore. You two are nuts. I said I wasn't gonna be a problem. This fighting isn't getting us anywhere."

Diana, spawned from a race of warrior women, delighted in the thrill of combat that Goku provided her. He was an opponent she could not fell. In truth it stimulated, and aroused her. Karen stopped the anxious Princess, meeting her eyes with a nod. For the moment, Diana complied with her unspoken request.

"...You are correct. We just ask that you come with us, Goku..was it?" she asked, polite and direct.

"Yes. Thanks for asking." he replied.

"I'm sorry. This is a first for me, and Wonder Woman. If we were aggressive, it's only because we were thinking about the people we protect. It's nothing personal." Karen chimed in. "Goku, can you come with us, please. We won't restrain you. Doubt we could anyway. We have a place where we can discuss this, in private."

Thinking over her sentences, Goku, choosing a peaceful route, agreed. "Ok. Lead the way ladies."

"Diana, is the jet on standby?" Karen asked. Diana led them from the unnatural crater they were conversing in, and across the expansive field.

"Yes." Diana replied. The outline of a fascinating vehicle, appeared before the three. Like a toddler in a toy store, the glint in Goku's onyx eyes baffled the women.

"Whooaa. You have your own ship?! And it's invisible?!" he asked, running his fingers along it's side. The cockpit cover lifted, as Diana climbed aboard first.

"It's more of a plane, but yes. It is able to traverse the depths of Space as well." she replied. Goku's simple demeanor brought her curiosity. She wanted to learn more, as did her Kryptonian colleague. Karen joined Diana in the passenger seat, with Goku sitting in the remaining one behind them. Still looking around, dumbfounded, the women stared at him. Their eyes met, yet again. Pondering many things, Diana activated the craft, it's thrusters flashing with a heated brilliance. It proceeded to rise, hovering for a moment, then pushing into the heavens, it's destination a gigantic satellite, where the valiant ones of this new realm of reality gathered to plan, coordinate and discuss matters of great importance...

* * *

><p><strong>Writing fight scenes with multiple characters is tough, hope it was enjoyed. Plenty more where that came from;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you all are enjoying the fic. Thanks for the views and reviews;)**

* * *

><p>The Justice League satellite. A private and secure headquarters, sitting in geosynchronous orbit some 22,300 miles above the planet Earth. But not his Earth. Goku sat in a warm, sterile conference room. There were many eyes trained on his every move. It was like being a caged animal, as onlookers gained entertainment from staring at the exotic. By his side, behind a black wooden podium, stood a new acquaintance, he only met recently, speaking with her allies. Candy-red hair fell from her gray and sky-blue cowl, with a yellow visor shielding her apple-green eyes.<p>

Her attire clung to a hardened physicality, the result of constant conflict as she protected people inhabiting the dangerous Gotham City. Goku noticed it's red outline, the golden bat symbol on her chest-piece, a blue pointed cape draping from her shoulders. He wondered why many of the peculiar women wore such unusual garments. Introducing himself to them all, he learned many odd names, such as the "Green Lantern", "Zatanna" and the "Flash". They conferred about his sudden arrival, the numerous abilities at his disposal, as well as what they could accomplish with their own varied power sets. Never witnessing a man like him...ever...several of the women were smitten with his selfless yet child-like mannerisms, miraculous stories and athletic build.

Most of the Justice League members lived civilian lives, outside of their noble duties. Some held regular jobs, lived what would be considered average days, and nights. Oblivious to subjects like beautiful women, romantic courtship, or attraction, Goku perceived many of their subtle flirtations to be acts of friendliness, and nothing else. However, there were a handful that intrigued the naive hero...

* * *

><p>With many of the heroines leaving the Watchtower to attend to matters, heroic and or personal, Goku talked with four of the original prestigious organization's founders, resting from a long discussion in the dining hall. Batgirl, Wonder Woman and Power Girl, were soon joined by Zatanna. Her light-blue locks dropped to her shoulders, with striking violet-tinted irises accentuating her youthful features. Wearing nothing more than a white corset that doubled as dark briefs, black magician's coat over it, and red bow-tie around her neck. White gloves, fishnet stockings with high-heeled boots that rose to her thighs, her appearance jelled with the people she came to know well, and seemed just as sensual, if not impractical during battle. The lovely quartet letting him have his pick of food from the giant stainless-steel refrigerator, Goku heated what needed to be inside of an oval-shaped microwave.<p>

It puzzled the man, as it was bigger than a standard one, looking otherworldly to someone not used to the technology present on the station. He walked to the lengthy table afterward, taking a seat with the gossiping audience. Multiple trays and ceramic plates of steaming food, stacked upon one another, lay before him. Zatanna whispered into Karen's ear, with Diana and Barbara conversing amongst themselves. Goku shoveled food into his mouth, stabbing wildly with his silver fork.

"Goku...there is the matter of where you will stay, during your time with us." Barbara said, breaking the awkward silence. "We appreciate your honesty, and apologize for any discomfort you may have experienced so far."

"Barb is right, we were out of line sweety." Karen added, feeling slight embarrassment at her irrational behavior earlier. "The only way I can make it up to you, is by at least providing somewhere for you to lay your head at night."

"Dmfmdmmf fdmfm mmfdmmf." Goku mumbled, with seasoned meat stuffed into the contours of his cheeks.

"You'll want to swallow first there, tough guy." Zatanna said, slight humor present in her statement. Doing as he was told, Goku gulped down chunks without chewing.

"I said wow, Karen! Thanks! I can never repay you for that. Are you rich or somethin'?" he asked, continuing his feeding. Karen tucked a few of her blonde strands behind her right ear. Her lips curled.

"I'm fortunate. Maybe I'll take you by the office in a couple of days, let you see what I do when I'm not punching the bad guys." she said, noticing Goku's ecstatic reaction. "The new apartment is my way of saying sorry. We'll get you settled in tonight. Fully furnished, of course, so don't worry about that."

"We behaved like foolish children. We can do some sight-seeing, if you are up for it after you eat, Goku." Diana added, noticing a quick glance by Karen, from the corner of her eye. The joyful man nodded rapidly. Barbara and Zatanna remained silent, though they too wanted to speak with him about their chosen topics. Not paying the curious demeanor of the four women any mind, Goku finished his overabundant supper. He listened, and responded to the small group he would come to value greatly, as the hands of time continued their measured turn.

"Goku? Oh...sorry everyone. I just wanted to know if he still wanted a tour of the place." another woman called from the room's entrance. Looking nearly identical to Karen, her own blonde hair was much longer, and shorter height was the exception. The red S emblazoned on her chest caught the Saiyan's attention once more. Her slender figure looked appealing, with her sleevless blue top exposing her flat midriff, and cheerleader-like skirt barely concealing long tempting legs. Eyes colored azure like ice, alien, but mezmerizing. Goku now knew of the reason for her and Karen's similarities, though it still amazed him.

"Sure, Kara. Excuse me." he said, making a slow leave. He joined the heroine known as Supergirl, with everyone seeing their departure. In a few moments, they each would do the same...

* * *

><p><span><em>12 Months Remaining<em>

Their business finished on the Watchtower, Goku accepted Diana's offer to see the many countries, from the safety of her special flying machine. Soaring over Greece, she and Goku concluded their trip of exploration in a place Diana enjoyed thoroughly. Landing in a secluded area, within Athens, the cockpit protector rose. The dual warriors soon walked among decaying ruins, as the pleasing scenery left Diana's newfound friend in awe. They strolled, talking of their surroundings.

"You say Themyscira has buildings like this?" Goku asked, enjoying his time with the Amazon. Diana, looking to the ground, raised her head to glance at him. Goku found it difficult to gaze upon the gorgeous woman, blushing when they made eye contact. He played it off with a chuckle befitting of him. Nevertheless...he did not mind Diana's alluring smile.

"Yes. Though many are pearlescent, and ethereal, at home." she said, sitting on a stone bench.

"What's 'ethereal' mean?" he asked, emulating her choice to relax. The breeze cool, it contributed to the calm ambience, brushing gently against them.

"It means delicate. Like the buildings are not of this world." Diana explained, like one would to a small boy.

"Oh ok. It sounds beautiful. By the way, you're really strong, Diana, and your moves are so precise. Remind me to never tick you off." Goku joked, Diana's unforced laugh her response.

"I doubt you are capable of such a thing. Goku...I apologize again. You must understand, the Justice League has many enemies, who would go to extreme measures to do us, and innocent people harm. More often than not, it is for their twisted pleasure and love of hatred." she explained, hoping to help Goku comprehend her actions. He waved his hand.

"Don't worry about it. If anything, they should be worried about you and Power Girl. You're pretty terrifying together." he joked, making light of the situation. She glanced at his soft expression. "I couldn't snap that rope of yours. You're really skilled with it."

"You have my thanks. It is made from an enchanted item, so breaking it is nigh impossible." Diana responded, letting him hold the magical weapon. She wished to inquire about his state of mind.

"...And you. Your family and friends are gone. I can only imagine what you must feel...being sent from your home, without your consent." she said, with concern. Goku gave her back the lasso, and put on dismay, though he hid it with a brief grin.

"Well, I won't say it's not weird. I only hope nothing happens to the people in my absence. I don't have many friends, that are still living, I mean. But if I'm here, and this is where my life will continue, I'll protect those who can't protect themselves. I don't see that changing because I'm in a foreign place. It's my only reason for being, at this point. Heh, just when I thought I'de found some kind of peace. Now I'm lost...literally." he said, keeping his gaze forward. Diana pitied his uncharacteristic somberness. Feeling remorse, she placed her palm on the top of his coarse hand.

"...But you will not be alone." she said, compassion in her tone. Goku beamed, watching her stand abruptly.

"Come with me. There is more I would like to show you, before we meet with Karen." she ordered, in a casual tone.

"You always this bossy, Princess?" Goku asked, matching his steps with hers, as they approached her transportation. They climbed aboard, fastening seatbelts while Diana powered it on.

"Only when I need to be." she retorted, nonchalantly before the lexan window lowered, sealing herself and her energetic companion within...

* * *

><p><strong>Bare with me everyone. Goku will have to get to know several women, and they won't just fall for the guy overnight lol! Thanks for the patience. More actionromance will be coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Diana and Goku met Karen on the rooftop helipad of "Starr Enterprises", the Kryptonian's multi-million dollar company. It stood like a shiny towering monument, planted among the many skyscrapers forming the magnificent Metropolis. Goku thanked the Amazon for her time, before she took a reluctant leave. Her jet blazed across the orange and purple that was now the sky, dusk creeping into actuality. To themselves, the two aliens had a dialogue, using their own gifts to travel in the direction of Goku's new residence.

They traded jokes, their rivaling each other in charm. Karen talked of her life in a universe that was also not her own, past romantic relationship with a human male named James "Jimmy" Olsen and the thriving success of her work. A short journey, they arrived at a wondrous building, descending onto the beige-painted deck of a condominium.

"Here you are, kind sir." Karen said, holding a keychain before the aloof Goku. Unsure, he accepted her offering. "You do the honors."

He placed the key into the patio door slot, opening it in no rush. Entering the luxurious, his eyes never did see such decor. It gave him nostalgia, thinking of his deceased friend Bulma's home. "I-I kinda don't know what to say." he said, walking past a glass coffee table, and black leather sofa. Sparing no expense, he knew not how to operate some of the amenities Karen purchased for him. She leaned against the wall, watching him scrutinize every inch of the living arrangement, feeling good about her decision to help. "Thanks again." he added, plopping onto the couch. Karen parked herself in the adjacent love seat.

"Don't mention it. Anything else you need, let me, or the other girls know. Here." she said, giving him a few objects. "This is your new cell phone, with my number programmed into it. There's also a little function I consider a bonus. You press this button to contact the Watchtower, ok?" Goku listened to her give instructions on how to operate many of the devices in his condo. After receiving Karen's assistance, they returned to the spots they were.

"Got it. Don't do anything suspicious. I hear ya'." Goku said, heeding Karen's advice.

"Exactly. The press is already gonna have a field day with your arrival. It's best for you to keep a low profile, as best you can." she said, now worried about his safety. For it was not only the media that would take an interest in him. Nefarious forces would no doubt find his sudden appearance...beneficial.

"Understood." he agreed. Karen prepared to leave, after shaking his hand. "Hey, Karen."

"Yea." she said, turning to face him.

"You're a great girl. If things didn't work out with that Jimmy guy, that's his loss." he replied. Karen found his comment both flattering, and forthright. She grinned, her dimples forming at the corners of her mouth.

"Thanks, sweety. Get some rest. I'll check on you tomorrow." Closing the door, she shook her head, thinking of what he said, and his kindness. Things were sure to change, with a wealth of new possibilities taking form. Karen thought of these as she flew home, looking forward to the eventful days to come...

* * *

><p><span><em>10 Months Remaining<em>

Two months. Two months of herculean tasks, and riteous efforts. Working side-by-side with Earth's mightiest, Goku's name spread rapidly, like the raging flames of a forest fire. Much to the chagrin of his allies, he was dubbed "The Man Who Could Fly!", by the Daily Bugle's own Lois Lane, it's most reputable journalist. Becoming the idol of men, women and children alike, the alien hero avoided the public to the best of his ability, going so far as to move to an undisclosed location in the wilderness. The modest home commissioned by his new friends, it suited him better, providing peace of mind, and familiarity.

The adjustment to a new life was not without different challenges. Accustomed to stopping impossible threats, it was definitely a change of pace dealing with petty crimes, and the people of ill repute that committed them. He tried his damnest to keep his immense power in check when dealing with those who were far weaker than he. Yet, it was on one particular night, where he would stumble upon a lost soul, which was slowly becoming a routine. She was uninhibited, wild even. She skulked the shadows of Gotham, launching herself across rooftops with acrobatic finesse. She scurried down a ladder, landing on her feet and hands from a brief fall, onto a puddle of fresh rain water.

"So...it's you again. What's your deal lady?" a man's voice asked. Looking up after a pause, the carefree woman clad in an onyx skin-tight cat-suit, and corresponding tail sewn to it's lower back section, leaving little to the imagination as it exposed most of her shapely figure. Her faceless mask, with raised green-lensed goggles covered her short dark hair. Piercing his stare, were two lime-colored eyes. Defiant, she toyed with the pure-hearted hero she came into contact with often, during the past few weeks. She brandished a thick whip, snapping it at him wildly. Without flinching, Goku caught the attack as quickly as it was thrown.

"Ms. Kyle, you up to no good again?" Goku asked, ever-patient with the ever-scheming female. He faced many dangerous foes as of late, but she worried him, for reasons he did not care to admit.

"I knew you'de come. You always do." she answered, a hint of seduction in doing so. Known as Catwoman, her skill in burglary was as proficient as her sly tongue. "Can't get enough of the kitty, can you?" She dropped a small black bag, spilling it's spoils all over the wet, sullied ground.

"Why do you steal? Don't you have enough money to live a lifetime of luxury?" Goku questioned, scratching his head. Unmoving, Selina crept towards him. The hour late, the balmy night sky and sounds of the depressing city were all that could be seen or heard for miles. Goku felt the tips of her clawed gloves, trailing down his bare torso, underneath his gi. His simple mind did not understand her motives, but he could guess. She locked eyes with the bashful individual.

"You should ask the people I 'steal' from the same question. But alas, they get away with it by hiding behind what they call decent occupations. They are the worst of us, precious. Mmmm, so pure...so naive...so powerful." she said, marveling at his musculature while squeezing his shoulders. "The fun we could have, Son Goku. You and I could accomplish great things you know. You've thought of it haven't you. Why else would you be here? The chase excites you as much as it does me."

Goku, fed up with her games, grabbed her wrists. "I'm trying to help you. You don't seem like you wanna hurt anyone. Don't make me hurt you. I'm taking you to Arkham." Selina continued to have her way with his mind.

"You know I think that's what I like best about you. Always willing to do what's right. It's adorable. But what will that accomplish? Nothing..." she said, invading his personal space. Her face close to his, Goku felt her warm breath on his chin, her preferred perfume tingling his nostrils. His base instincts and forgiving personality always gave in, but he felt sorry for her more than anything else. He knew she could be more than what she currently was. Selina, in turn, knew of his caring for all things, all of the time. She tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth. He remained silent, and did not move. She longingly kissed his cheek.

Without prior warning, he watched her perform a sequence of backflips into the blackness, disappearing deeper into the alley. He noticed that she left the jewels she took, and a small piece of paper within the pouch. He sighed as he unfolded the damp article. It had a phone number written upon it, with the symbols "Selina xoxo" penned in black ink below it...

* * *

><p>"Da!" Goku yelled, thrusting his closed fist in front of his torso. "Da da da da da da da da!"<p>

Launching several attacks at an invisible opponent, his shadow-boxing commenced, in the open plains near his secret home. Tossing a finishing straight, he punched. Crisp as it was swift, the sweat from his arm flew forward from his skin. Donning red training pants, and nothing else, he spread his legs shoulder-width apart in length, while bending his bruised knees, bringing his left fist beside his waist, leaving the other open and to his front. An aura, whitish-blue, shimmered around him.

"Haaaa!" he shouted, pushing his arm forward, releasing his dormant energy in the form of a beam from his palm. Leaping after it, he eventually passed it. Stopping in it's path, he crossed his arms, guarding his face, taking the full brunt of the blast. The resulting explosion average, dust clouded his sight. He collapsed onto his back, his breathing labored after hours of tasking his body.

"Long day?" a voice asked, it being of a young woman. Standing by his head, was one of his many "fans". A pink t-shirt, with a rock band graphic printed onto it, ripped blue jeans, as was the style of many her age. Her sharp blonde hair drawn to the back of her head, tied with a lava-red scruchy. She held what appeared to be a picnic basket.

Goku responded with a mischievous laugh. Sitting up, with Kara's aid, they rested while she sat beside him. She looked at his dirtied and beaten condition. He watched as she brushed the residue from him, careful to not let him see her examining his bare chest, and arms.

"One day you're going to do yourself in, you know that?" she said, sounding like a maternal figure, though Goku was much older than she.

"So I'm told. I ain't sure if i'm crazy, but I feel like somethin's coming." he said, making Kara feel a foreboding sense of wonder. She paid the comment no mind.

"I'll bet. Brought you something, Tarzan." she said, opening the basket's top.

"Thanks! I was starving!" he said, grabbing multiple pieces of fruit, and sandwiches. Before he ate, he inquired about her sudden visit. "You just get outta class or something?"

"Yep. Felt like paying you a visit. Barbara and I have an assignment tonight in Gotham. You know how anal she is, but I have some time to chill with you." Kara replied, watching as the man practiced his unusual eating habits. He thought of why she gazed at him, with a present grin.

"You're not eating?" he asked, in an effort to get her talking.

"My food is up there." she joked, pointing to the blinding sun. "Kryptonian's don't really need to eat, Son. It's more of a pleasure, than a necessity."

"Ohhhh, that's right. You and Karen have so many weird techniques, and you say depending on the sun type, you get tougher or weaker?" Goku asked, always wanting to learn about she and Karen's physiology. She laughed at his simple description of facts.

"Something like that. Because of the Photonucleic Effect, we're at our most powerful when our bodies absorb blue star radiation." she replied, wiping his mouth with a napkin. He swallowed.

"Man...I sure do wanna spar with one of you guys under those conditions. It would be awesome." he claimed, producing another smile from her. He seemed to see many pleased faces as of late, and he would have it no other way. Making people feel comfortable around him came naturally. However, Kara was young, and he was careful not to lead her on. He was well aware that she wanted to spend time with him. "So what's this thing you have to do with Barbara?"

"She told me not to tell you. Because, you know, you would want to help. Guess she wants just the two of us to tackle it. Don't take it personally." Kara replied. They stood, with Goku cleaning up after himself. Alone in the middle of nowhere, he watched as she turned at a drastic pace, resembling a red tornado. After her transformation, her uniform's bright colors were on full display. It always made the Saiyan smile when he witnessed it.

"Good luck, Supergirl." he said, giving her a friendly wink, and a goofy salute. Kara hovered from the ground with poetic grace, her cape and mane moving with the air pressure.

"Hopefully. I'll be back for that basket, 'Superman'." she retorted, with a wink of her own, and gleeful countenance. She soared higher, rocketing through the heavens, a resounding BOOM! as she flew forward. Goku content with his afternoon, the hike to his humble abode beyond the treeline was a thought-filled one...

* * *

><p><strong>Team-up next chapter. And I've decided that some villains, will be their male counterparts, but the major ones of this DC universe are without a doubt female.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope the chapter's liked;)**

* * *

><p>If Metropolis is the city of dreams, then Gotham is the city of nightmares. Its history is a long and bloody tale of crime, corruption, and murder. It has the highest homicide rate of any city in North America, suffering disasters both man-made and natural. Though the riteous, and the vile have made this urban hell their dwelling choice.<p>

Supergirl and Batgirl, best friends, known to the people of Earth as the "World's Finest", made their meeting post a barren rooftop, across the street from a department store in the process of being renovated. The heavy evening rain pelted the heroines, pouring in weighty droplets, but they resumed their watch. Barbara peered through her own custom-made electronic binoculars, only one of the many tools used in her hazardous trade. She set the mode to infrared, scanning for people, breach points, and structural weaknesses. Concluding her observation, she folded them closed, placing them into an opened slot on her golden utility belt.

"My dad and his team got the call around noon about her abduction. You see anything I couldn't?" she asked, keeping her focus on the location in question, while resting on one knee. Kara stood behind her, squinting as she looked into the electromagnetic spectrum.

"You got me. There's nothing but the girl, and the stool she's tied to. The walls are lined with C4." Kara replied, ready for calculated action. "You know it's a trap, right?"

"Yep." Barbara said, grabbing her grapple gun. "The girl is our first priority. We'll just have to deal with any other contingencies if they happen. I'll take point and get set up on the roof, just to be safe. You can take care of the walls, right?"

"You forget who you're talking too?" Kara jested, preparing to do her task.

"I doubt you would ever let me." Barbara fired back, prepping one of her favored gadgets while rising.

Kara willed herself into the air, but stopped her motion. "Oh yea...Goku said hey..." Barbara gave her an undisturbed stare, with Kara leaving the crime-fighter to herself, an amusing expression forming on her visage. Not liking to mix personal business with her mission, Barbara decided to ignore Kara's comment for the time being. She fired the spear-tipped, spring-loaded projectile from the barrel of her gun, at a telephone pole.

She jumped from the building's edge, pushing her legs forward as she swung, feeling the foggy air rush against her. At the height of it, she retracted the line, twirling as she fell. With gymnastic nimbleness, she landed on the balls of her feet into a crouch. Pressing her communication device on the right side of her cowl, she pulled another object from her belt. "Supergirl, I'm in position on the roof, do your thing."

"You got it." Kara replied, flying around the structure. Her velocity increased until she was nothing more than a purplish haze. She inhaled, releasing a cold gale from her mouth as she maneuvered in hasty circles, freezing the four walls, enough so that the explosives on the opposite sides were rendered mute. Barbara flicked a switch, using the high-powered laser that burst from her tool, cutting a large circle into what was the ceiling, as Kara descended by her side.

She grasped the round chunk of metal and concrete, tossing it away before it fell into the store. They peered through the newly made entrance. A terrified young girl trembled several feet below, tears streamed down her face. Her mouth gagged, eyes covered with a blindfold, both of the female purveyors of good knew she was bait. Who kidnapped her remained a mystery.

Kara levitated downward at a snails pace. Once grounded indoors, she scanned the girl, looking at her insides and anything that may be rigged to her chair. She gave Barbara, who watched intently above a thumbs up. Barbara nodded, hearing what sounded like multiple footsteps in the parking lot. She glanced over the side of the roof to see several ski-masked thugs, aiming homing missile launchers at the building. Quickly tapping her earpiece, before she could speak the sound of fired chaos filled the environment. She jumped over the side, as the construction was mostly reduced to heat and ash.

Her ears ringing, she only hoped Kara made it out in time. A small militia approached her, led by three brutes. Two stood to the sides of one, looking more like mutants, their visible veins were coursing with a gleaming green substance.

"Batgirl. So good to make your acquaintance again. You honor us with your presence." the man in the middle said, his accent an indication of his Spanish descent. His physique bulky in it's normal state, he donned a black mask that covered his entire head, with a white pattern shaped like a skull, and red eye covers. Protruding from it's back was a tube that connected to a wrist-mounted gauntlet. His dual underlings, over 7'0" in height, wore similar articles. They watched Kara land from flight beside the prepared Barbara.

"Took the girl to the nearest GCPD precinct. I miss anything?" she asked, readying herself for the menace, and his henchman. Slowly, a creeping nausea set in, and she could feel a pinching in her skin, like hot needles poking her. Barbara had an idea of what functioned as the serum in the mutants bodies.

"I'm guessing you've laced your new batch of Venom with kryptonite, Bane?" she inquired, knowing the answer. The leader of the group that surrounded her and the weakened Kara cackled.

"Such a brilliant girl. It is a shame. I have been paid good money to kill the both of you tonight. Nothing personal, it's only business. You two...play with the Kryptonian. The rest of you, bring me the Bat. I will finish her myself." he ordered. The dilemma very real, Kara now crawled on her hands and knees, her body failing her. Barbara brandished a hidden Batarang she held behind her cape from the view of her opponents. Ten soldiers, two Venom-enhanced brutes, and their leader. She counted, thought on the spot, and awaited her chance. The streets were deserted, and blocked off by three eighteen-wheelers north, east and west of her. This was a coordinated ambush, she both deducted and predicted. Jumping aside, one of the mutants kicked Kara through what was left of the front door of the structure behind them, the other giving chase.

Barbara regretted it, but knew Kara would have to take some vicious wallops, but a plan to aid her took form in her mind. However, it would have to wait. She pressed the middle of her modifed shuriken. The masked men surrounded her. Several commenced an attack, she rolled to dodge three knife thrusts, tossing her weapon. It spun in a wide arc, felling four of the ten as thousands of volts of electricity incapacitated them. The still-standing six did would not fair well either. Barbara jumped, lifting her feet into the chins of two.

Catching the wrist of a one, she brought the back of her fist against his temple, spinning her waist to kick another approaching. She threw the man she held after breaking his wrist. One of the final two fired a pistol, though an invisible "blade" struck his hands, knocking the gun from it. Before he could react, he was knocked into a deep sleep. The last backed from the deadly combat specialist, bumping into the being he worked for. Bane grabbed his neck with both hands, snapping it with minimal effort. Barbara stood unphased, numerous bodies lay inactive around her.

"And they were supposed to be well-trained mercenaries. No matter...I wanted to be the one to break you anyway, my dear." Bane threatened. He pressed a button on his Venom device. Barbara could only stare at the grotesque growth of his body, it twitching as the strange liquid granted him enhanced strength and physical dimensions.

"Let's make this quick." she said, charging the laughing human monster without fear...

* * *

><p>The poison taking it's toll on Kara's body, the mutants took turns tossing her across the burning room. Her back smashed against the concrete, cracking it from abrupt impacts. Helpless, one could visualize the green lines in her face, and glossed over look in her eyes. Not willing to give in, she would die first. However, she heard something enter the scene. A tussle transpired between what she could not see, and the mutants. Her vision returned at a moderate rate.<p>

"G-Goku?" she said being lifted by a man she was familiar with. He helped her upward, making certain she could stand before releasing her.

"Uh huh. Took out those weird pipe things on their backs pumping the green goo into their bodies. Left em' for you to deal with. I'm gonna go help Barbara." he said making his way outdoors. Kara could barely contain her enthusiasm at giving to the monsters what she received, ten-fold. Now outside, Goku saw two beings launched across the slick ground to his right and left. Kara exited the devastated department store, her eyes radiating an intense red narrowed, and walk brisk. She proceeded to strike both of the disoriented mutants, hitting them with swift fists, in sporadic flying attacks. Searching the environment, she found some kind of long wire. In a matter of seconds, she tied the wretched beings together, leaving them unable to move, dizzied from her beating. Goku took to the skies, the brawl between Bane and Barbara taken a bit further down the street...

* * *

><p>Holding Barbara above his head, Bane threw her violently against a car door. She slumped onto the ground, wiping her life-fluid from her lips. Exhausted, and struggling to stay conscious, she stood, tossing a quick hook into Bane's jaw. Even wearing padded gloves, it seemed to her as if she just hit a brick wall without them. Bane turned his neck slowly, not bothered by her strike. He swung a dangerous punch, Barbara ducked. She tossed her version of bolas. They were easily removed by the berserk assassin. They traded a few techniques, with Barbara not getting too close, or letting him grapple her. He caught her left back-spin kick and tossed her down the road. She rolled to a stop, barely pushing her chest from the soaked pavement. Every fiber of her being screamed in agony.<p>

"Did that hurt, my dear?" Bane asked, though it could have been considered a yell.

"G-Go to hell." Barbara retorted faintly.

"I admire you, Batgirl. Your determination is commendable. But, I'm afraid I must end this wonderful deliberation of ours." Bane said, calm as he was powerful. His approach towards the heroine purposefully casual, he rose his large fists, planning to crash them upon Barbara's spine.

"That any way to treat a lady?" someone stated. The criminal turned to see a less imposing man, looking every bit the martial artist. "I don't know who you are, but if you touch her again, I won't hesitate to act."

"Haha...haha ha ha ha. Well, if it isn't the infamous Son Goku. The 'first male superhero'. You know, I could kill you and live comfortably for the rest of my natural life. There's a most...grandiose price on your head, my friend. Though, I doubt you could even spell, grandiose." Bane said mockingly, walking towards his next victim. Goku stood, arms hanging by his sides. "Did you come to rescue the Bat? Hmmm. That conflicts with my plans."

"...If you know who I am, then you should know you ain't gotta chance at defeating me." Goku warned, glaring at the malicious man. Bane was no less the brawnier, taller man, though this did not trouble the alien. Pulling his fist behind his head, the villain bashed Goku's cheek. A blank expression without blinking, Goku smirked, hearing Bane's knuckles crack. "That sounded like it hurt."

Bane let out a shout at the displeasing sensation. Gripping his broken hand, the savage ruffian backed away.

"Impossible! W-What...what are you?!" he said, feeling terror for what could have been the first time in his life. Goku followed as Bane retreated.

"Somebody you and whoever paid you to hurt my friends should be worried about." he said, glancing at Barbara prepared to throw another of her Batarangs. Before Bane could respond, the tube connected to his mask ripped, spilling the drug-like fluid he harnessed onto the ground. Bane's form began to dwindle in size. He fell to his knees. A moment passed, with him now of average-male proportions. "Lights out." Goku said, seeing Barbara make a sprinting advance. Bane turned his head into her brutal left fist. She removed binds from her belt for the unawake criminal. "You ok?"

"I'll live. Didn't expect to see you tonight." she said, somewhat annoyed by Goku's interference. He flashed a toothsome smile with closed eyes, his hand on the back of his head. Helping her and Kara secure and deliver their assailants to the authorities, a trip to the Watchtower was in order, after the night's tumultuous circumstances...

* * *

><p>Barbara removed her headgear, sitting in the same room she first met her male colleague. With no one else present, she leaned her back against a leather chair, and closed her eyes. Running fingers through the thin bangs covering her brow, she exhaled a tired sigh. The keyboard before her digital, and multi-sectioned, a wide-screened monitor above her shut down.<p>

"Barbara...can I talk to you for a sec'?" came a voice, gentle to those he cared about. She turned in her seat. Goku pulled a chair from the table close by. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Sorry if I seemed bothered by you helping tonight." she replied. "I've just learned to be self-sufficient when working, you know?" Goku responded with a boyish grin that melted her resistance, though this she did not voice aloud.

"I do. Hey, look at your face." he said, saddened by the bruising he saw. Barbara suddenly stood with her back to him. "You should go to the hospital. You took a thrashing tonight. Kara's alright, but she's..different." Goku knew of Barbara's perserverance. Because she was human, his worration for her well-being was the highest, which bugged her to no end.

"I'm ok, Goku. Stop treating me like a fragile little girl." she stated, with an unintended harshness. Goku rose.

"Ok...sorry to bother you. See ya' later. Try to get some rest when you get home." he said, planning to give her some privacy. Barbara stopped him from leaving, his decency always making her feel like she was hurting him by being distant.

"Wait." she said, gesturing for him to return. Putting on a friendly disposition, Goku came back to her. She startled him with a hug he did not expect. He held his hands up, eyes widened as Barbara squeezed his neck tightly. He did not see her warm expression.

"Thanks for always being there for us..Son." she stated, relishing being so close to the man she respected, as much as her courageous father. Goku pat her back, unsure of what he should do. Barbara loosened her hold, leaving his head between her arms. The comfort genuine, she glanced at his lips, wanting to do something she often thought of. Her mind ceased her desired actions.

"...Anytime, Barbara." Goku replied, studying her girl-next-door qualities at his leisure. He and the female vigilante talked for another hour, before both leaving the satellite using one of the shuttles in the hanger bay to return to their respective homes for rest, and recuperation...

* * *

><p><strong>Quick note. I am using the Ame-Comiall female concept, but altering some character details to better suit this fic'. For instance, in this story Barbara and Kara, Batgirl and Supergirl respectively, are best friends, and share an apartment in Gotham, though Kara is attending the University of Metropolis, while Barbara is about finish at Gotham University. I wanted the dynamic of them being very close but butting heads at times, like Bruce and Clark in the standard DC universe, or similar to how their counterparts are in the DC animated universe. Their growing feelings for Goku will most def be an issue in the chapters to come, and have them kind of "competing" for his affections. Also, Robin does exist lol. She lives with the ladies, but I haven't introduced her as of yet. **


	7. Chapter 7

Jade Yifei, a teenager born in Bejing, China, was the daughter of an official representing the National People's Congress. Blinded via an accident in her youth, she conquered many obstacles as she came of age. Though her life would take a grand turn during an attack on her family. For she was called, chosen, by one of the heralded Green Lantern rings. Using it's power, she gained the ability to create anything her imagination could fathom, including a special set of headphones that gave her "sight". It bestowed upon her many other superb talents, and a distinct mien.

Her chartreuse-toned skin matched the streaks in her shortened black hair. A vest-like top that revealed her navel and cleavage, shorts stopping above her upper thighs, fingerless gloves. Legging skirt variants, platform heels covering her small feet. The entire combination of her outfit a sleek charcoal, plus olive drab. She took her responsibilites quite pensively, her being in charge of policing Sector 2814.

This included Earth, along with half of a million different races on inhabitable planets, populating the galaxy. Just outside of a desert world's orbit, she clutched her arm, a stream of emerald energy poured from her ring, holding a falling asteroid the size of a continent in place.

"*Anytime you're ready Son.*" she said through strain, in her native Mandarin. The sheer mass of the burden began to wear her down. Goku, his body coated by her energy as well, pressed his lower wrists together, his hands taking the shape of a cup.

"*I'm on it...Ka me..." he responded in kind, summoning his ki from the enormous amount stored within, it emitting a light that caught Jade's attention. He pulled his hands to the right side of his waist. "ha mee...haaa!"

Pushing them forward, he released what he generated. Uncontested, it colliding with the huge rock-mass, Jade shielded her eyes after letting go of the massive thing. Goku's blast began to push it by degrees, eventually sending it careening in the opposite direction altogether. He let out a triumphant snicker. After resting for a few seconds, the two traversed the cosmos, having saved an entire civilization from certain doom. Learning many languages during his stay on the planet he now called home, speaking with Jade in their chosen format was something they alone shared.

"*Nice work.*" she complimented, Goku always curious by the green glimmer in her eyes. "*I should bring you with me on patrol more often.*"

"*That would be fun!*" he exclaimed, the thrill of touring the stars a joy when he could. He slowed his progression, with Jade touching his shoulder from behind. Searching for the ki readings of their allies, Goku performed a useful technique once he found them. The void returned to a defeaning silence, once he and Jade were transported across space and distance instantly...

* * *

><p>"Ask myself, or Karen if you have any questions. This meeting is adjourned." Diana said, ending an informative session with some of the other "JL" associates. Most of the women left, or stayed where they were. The ones remaining glimpsed the return of their only male member, and his partner for the morning. Grazing his nose with her thumb before she left the hall, Goku grinning like a fool, Jade made her presence scarce. Diana and Karen walked to him.<p>

"Goku, were you and the Green Lantern able to stop the meteorite?" Diana asked.

"Yep. The thing was huge, but we did it!" he claimed, still feeling his adrenaline's rush. Karen lightly punched his stomach.

"It's always fun n' games, huh. C'mon, I'll hang with you before you go to work stud." she said, pulling his arm.

"Excuse me, Karen. But Goku and I spoke of 'hanging', earlier." Diana interjected, blocking their leave. Karen frowned, her irritation growing.

"Ohhh, she's right Karen. I'll call ya' later." Goku said, his cheerful take on the exchange overwhelming the tension between the women. Karen had her choice of words for the Amazon, but she controlled herself. She whispered into Goku's ear, his reaction hilarious as his face turned beet red. He never heard Karen speak that way to him before. Walking from them, with a victorious countenance that gave Diana the desire to strike the cocky woman, Karen soon left the area too...

* * *

><p>"Do I look ok?" Goku asked, wanting an honest opinion. Diana adjusted his stonewashed denim overalls, pulling his skull cap on to conceal his unruly hair. She placed horn-rimmed glasses over his eyes. Her grin curved as he gawked at the stunning woman in her casual Bella Colla summer dress, it's flower pattern colorful, sandals showing her painted toenails. Still appearing to him like a goddess in all aspects, regardless of her apparel. Diana found herself staying at Goku's Wisconsin home, secluded from the public near the treeline of a forest. His reverence for women quite astonishing, she felt no discomfort when doing so. This truth increased her attraction to him. People only appreciated her enchanting beauty. Goku did not covet, making him seem all the more surreal.<p>

The hero took up honest work on the farmland owned by a kind, elderly man. He often displayed his tremendous might by accident, and has since then suppresed it when around his employer. Wondering why he could not be himself, he soon realized that this world was not the same as his own. Things had to be done differently to preserve order, peace.

"You look fine." Diana finally answered. Her body close to his, the months of coquetry had taken a toll on them both. Diana pressed her luck...and her lips to his own. Goku did not protest her daring move, savoring their soft feel. The embrace was not forceful, though it was a passionate one. Goku removed his hands from Diana's flawless face, ending the kiss. He looked to the floor.

"Wait. We shouldn't do this." he said, half believing his own words. Diana, her palms on his chest, disagreed.

"You aren't hurting anyone, Son. We are adults." she said, leaning her head towards his once more. Goku backed from it.

"It...I want this. But, I can't explain it. My mind keeps centering on what the others will think." he professed, feeling Diana's gaze on his. Even now, he placed his needs last. Walking from her visible frustration, he prepared to leave for work. He grabbed the knob of the front door, opening it, but pausing briefly. "We'll talk more about this later. Sorry. You up for some sparring when I get off?"

"Yes, if you won't be too tired...old man." Diana replied playfully, exchanging a smile of anticipation for his return with him. Goku closed the door behind his leave. Her expression now blank, Diana ran her hand through her falling tresses, feeling shame for what she did. Walking to the window, she could only watch as Goku started the engine of his royal-blue pickup truck, accelerating down the dirt road leading out of his address enclosed in nature...

* * *

><p>The setting, hills of tall grass, being bullied by an afternoon breeze. A sky clear as it's bright source of illumination would leave in a few hours, to make way for night. On a flat surface, two warriors gave each other the space they needed. Mystical armor covering it's bearer glinted, with her cracking her knuckles and spitting saliva. Her "dance" partner always found her tom-boyish behavior intriguing, a part of her charm he could not deny. An hour and a half into it, their titanic stamina's unrelenting.<p>

Having changed beforehand into a tangerine gi and pants, blue sash around his waist, of Diana's making as a present to him, Goku took up a combat stance he held dear. He examined the Amazon lowering her curvaceous, but well-muscled body into her own. She left herself expertly guarded, all things considered. Both shoving themselves forward from a single foot, elbow crashed harshly against elbow. The blood of the alien man boiled with fervor, his enjoyment coming from testing himself against the strongest of opponents. The Princess, the greatest fighter of her people, garnered her near-endless reserves to challenge the one being she could not defeat in battle.

She held Goku's caught thrust, pulling him over her body and throwing him from her. Sailing through the air, he flipped rapidly, touching his feet against the ground before charging the waiting Diana once more. Crossing her arms in an X to protect her upper body, his swift straight right impacted her Bracelets Of Submission, sending her sliding backwards on the bases of her red and gold boots. She dug her hands into the soil to slow herself.

Goku appeared behind her. Diana swung her right foot into his raised forearm. "Heh, that all you got, Princess?" Goku said, antagonizing the warrioress. Diana replied with a deceptive spin of her free leg, her kick connecting with Goku's jaw. He bounced upon the earth in the corresponding direction, placing his palms flat, pushing himself onto his feet with a handspring. Blitzing the man, Diana locked her hands with his. A gust of air pressure expanded from the resulting force, making anything surrounding them fold to it.

Goku's grin, ever-present, Diana also smiled with content, as she struggled to overpower him. She bought her feet into his chin, lifting him from where they stood. Goku turned over mid-air, blocking her attacks, from several angles. Their encounter continued above. Diana tossed a two-punch combination, leaving herself open to Goku's uppercut. She felt her teeth click together, the hit tossing her higher. Regaining composure, she extended her arms, using her closed hands to ram his advance, at a blistering speed. She carried him into the dirt, they trading punches while dropping. The ground splitting not stopping her, she straddled her fallen opposition. Drawing her right fist back, Goku could feel the vice-like grip of her powerful thighs around his lower torso.

"Yield..." she said, with a confident expression. His reply a resistant headshake, Diana rained her natural weapon into Goku's hand. Her eyes widened at how quickly he stopped the blow. There they remained for a full minute. He let her limb go.

"Uhh..you gonna let me get up now?" he asked politely, as he attempted to raise himself. Diana wrapped her fingers around his throat, pushing him back to a prone position.

"I would kill you if it were possible. Several times, I have told you...stop holding back your strength when we spar, Son." she replied, feeling a bit of annoyance at his caring demeanor. His chuckle lively, he rubbed his nostrils with the top of his finger.

"I wasn't...ok, I was. Are you mad?" he said, trying to sit up once more. Diana pushed him back down, much to his amusement.

"I am. You are not going anywhere. I prefer you in this position while we talk." she said, having fun with the current dominance over her living infatuation. Goku placed his palms behind his head, now relaxing, which produced a burst of laughter from the woman not letting him move. Diana unclipped her lasso from the left side of her hip.

"Do not make me use this. Knowing you, I should not have to. We have worked together for months...spent time when we had it to spare. Are you not attracted to me?" she inquired, thinking of their prior display of affection. Goku gave her a baffled look.

"Are you kidding? You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Diana! I'm just confused. Give me a little time, but know that I feel the same for you as you do for me." he stated earnestly, Diana keeping her excitement to herself, received her desired answer.

"If time is what you need, then I will give it to you. You ask for nothing, ever, so it is the least I can do." she replied, her exotic accent one of her most appealing features. Enjoying the outdoors, she and Goku spent the rest of the day talking. Of life, the future and their mutual sentiments...him staying exactly where Diana wanted him to during...

* * *

><p><strong>Know some of you have asked about the intimate scenes. They're coming. Also, I received a question about adding sagas or arcs, before the Frieza finale. Maybe after this story, in a sequel, since that's the main confrontation planned. But since there's a little over nine months before he arrives, I might be able to squeeze in a couple major conflicts;)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

_9 Months Remaining_

The final morning of Summer, thankfully, was less chaotic to a man with many obligations. Riding a deep-yellow Nowy tracktor, Goku kept a look of gratification as he worked, tilling the land using the attached chisel plow to the large vehicle. His employer sat on his hardwood porch, looking thankful for the hired help. A mocha-conplected man with a graying goatee, and a soul as pure as the alien's that worked for him. His house an old colonial white, he reminded Goku of his adoptive grandfather.

"Gerald! Come have a glass of tea with me." he called out, over the loud noise of the machine Goku sat upon.

"Ok! Just let me give this section one more pass." Goku replied in the same volume, wanting to complete his task first. After driving in several parallel lines, from one side of the expansive field to the other. He gently touched the brake with his foot, turning the key to power the tracktor down. Feeling the sweat building on his forehead, he dared not remove his glasses or hat to wipe it, jumping from the seat onto the ground. He walked to and up a few steps, taking a rest in a fold-out chair next to his boss.

"Thanks, Mr. Riley." he said, accepting a chilled glass of the aforementioned beverage. Mr. Riley studied his peculiar employee, as he was one to do.

"I wanted to talk to you." he said. Goku pushed his slipping accessory up the bridge of his nose.

"Sure. What's up ole' timer?" he replied.

"I know who you are, Goku." the old man said bluntly, taking a swig of the refreshing drink. Goku, with his mouth slightly opened, looked as if he did something immoral, his expression generating a hearty laugh from the civilian human he befriended in the passing weeks. "It's ok. Not like anyone would find out. You're my only worker. The nearest town isn't for miles."

"Heh, I never really wanted to bother with the disguise. But my friends told me it was a good idea." he replied, happy to remove the eyewear and cap, his hair free to stick out in multiple directions. "Does this mean I'm fired?"

"Ha ha ha, no siree. I could use the extra help. Besides, you put in superior effort, even when you hide what you're really capable of. I'm thinking about raising your pay." Mr. Riley said humorously, no deceit in his statements. "Everybody on this world won't always understand your ilk. But they don't have to. I have your back, Goku. You put your life on the line everyday for us, accomplishing the impossible. 'The first male superhero', heh. Naw, I value your friendship more than anything else." He extended his hand. Goku happily grabbed the nice offering, shaking it.

"Thanks a bunch ole' timer." he said, watching Mr. Riley wince. Goku humbly apologized for his negligence.

"Oowey, forgot how strong you really are. Come on in, let's make you some brunch, yea? You look like you could use a bite...well, another one." he said. Goku nodded gleefully. He helped Mr. Riley stand, giving him his cane, soon entering his large estate after opening the door for him...

* * *

><p>Karen obsessed over the drawn schematics of her latest idea, her genius in part due to her otherworldly heritage. Penciling them herself on a notebook page, she sat behind a mahogany desk in a soft burgandy chair with fixed armrests. Hair clipped to the top of her head, partly unbuttoned slate-gray business jacket functioning as her top, the matching slacks hugging her legs. A buzzing on her office phone distracted her focus. She pressed one of the many buttons.<p>

"Yes, Ashley. Everything ok?" she said, her eyes resting on the new specs.

"Of course Ms. Starr. But there's a strange man at the front desk. He looks like a farmer, and says his name is Gerald. He asked for you personally, ma'am. Should I have security escort him from the building?"...

"No, that's ok. Could you be a doll and send the 'farmer' to my office. Thanks hun'." Karen joked, never lacking for comedic quips. Her coffee cold as she sipped it from a container, her guest eventually poked his head through her door.

"Hey, got your text thingey. You havin' a good day Ms. Starr?" Goku said, his disguise always making Karen shake her head. She rose and met him in the middle of the cubic room. Giving him a hug, her large covered bosom pressed against the man. Unsurprisingly, Goku thought nothing of it. She partially released him, removing his glasses. "Whoa, what are you doin'? Don't you have cameras in here?" he asked worriedly.

"Yep. Because I like spying on myself. You forget I run the joint or something?" she asked, returning to her desk chair. Goku took a seat by the front of it.

"I always do!" he exclaimed, Karen enjoying how handsome the man was to her. She traced the lining of his definition with her stare, on the arms that sprouted from his clean white undershirt. She imagined how they would feel, wrapped around her body, a fantasy she hoped to experience one day. "Got ya' something."

Reaching into his overalls pocket, he pulled out a locket it concealed. It shaped like a diamond, it dangled from a silver chain. Karen, flattered, held her opened hand out. She glanced at it with a wondrous smile, looking into Goku's gentle eyes.

"Well...open it." he said, pleased with how happy Karen seemed. She did so, and noticed a poem encased inside of what looked like glass.

_We're two peas in a pod, in a universe_

_that's not our own_

_But no matter the crazy twists and turns you face, _

_you'll never do so alone _

_-Goku-_

Tears welling in her eyes, she covered her mouth. Seeing Goku wink, she stood. Walking to him, she plopped onto his lap, him laughing as she pulled him close. His face in her ample chest, he tried to speak.

"Mmmfmfm mmfm." he mumbled, feeling Karen's unnatural strength she forgot to control. An embrace that would last for minutes, his enjoyment came from what he did for others...

* * *

><p>Hundreds of Gotham City residents packed Monarch Theater, the evening's establishment hosting a marvelous event. Most of them wealthy, many came to see the professional magician in attendence, and her world renowned stage performance. While her techniques seemed like only illusions to the boisterous crowd, those who were closest to her knew better.<p>

Working hard to live up to her legendary father, Zatara, it was from him who's magic-infused traits she inherited, making her one of the greatest users of it in existence. She dazzled her audience, producing eye-catching sights. One of the most amazed, was an average-looking male in a baseball hat, a piece of tape between the lenses of his black-framed spectacles. He stuffed handfuls of buttery popcorn into his mouth, his fixed, awe-struck gaze on Zatanna during her presentation. For the finale, she brought blue doves of fire to life.

".sevod eriF" she said, the spell voiced backwards. They burst from her wand, flying over the people, and back to her, spiraling around her sultry form. Eventually they became multi-hued fireworks. The theater roared with clapping, and whistling from her fans. She bowed, rolling her top hat down her arm, popping it onto her head in a skillful movement...

* * *

><p>Zatanna signed several autographs on the way to her dressing room, being guarded by two hulking bodyguards in black suits, wearing wired earpieces while she did. She blew a kiss to her thrilled admirers and walked into privacy. Exhaling a fatigued sigh, she took a seat in front of her make-up mirror. Two knocks on her door ceased her removing the little she wore.<p>

"Gerald is out here..." one of her guards said through the barrier. She fixed her hair, and gave her appearance a once over.

"Let him in, thanks guys." she replied, loud enough for her instruction to be heard.

"Gerald" entered, kindly recognizing one of them for opening the door for him. Zatanna made a quick walk towards her biggest fan, kissing his cheek.

"Did you enjoy the show?" she asked, pulling his hat brim to the side. Looking down at the shorter woman, Goku removed it.

"Did I?! It gets better everytime I see it." he said. "Can you help me out?"

".tiftuo s'ukoG" Zatanna chanted, aiming her wand at his torso. Goku's much-loved garments formed over his body. He pat his chest with a youthful chuckle.

"Yea, these are the best clothes for me." he said, feeling relief at being able to wear what he liked most. Zatanna ran her pointer finger down the middle of his blue undershirt, in a straight line to his matching obi.

"...They do fit you well..gramps." she said, a hint of temptation while she leaned her head to the side slightly. Goku found himself diving into her light-purplish peepers, they being so captivating. Preparing to oblige her want to lock lips, they drew their faces closer. A soft thud outside her room interrupted them. Walking to her door, Zatanna opened it. Her security guards lay lifeless on the patterned carpet. The horrified look on their faces, along with the disturbing green rash around their mouths, she kneeled while checking their pulses. Plant-life seemed to grow around the hallway exits, where multiple bodies lay as well. She nor Goku could hear anything, though the ladder person did sense another.

"Someone's here, Zee." he said, a look of serious concentration on his profile. Zatanna resumed her analysis of her guards conditions.

"That's what it's looking like...and I have an idea who." she returned, appalled at the needless murders. She and her comrade began their investigation of the premises, sure that they would find the killer sooner rather than later...


	9. Chapter 9

For a building that was once filled with such vibrant life an hour ago, it's current atmosphere would be the inverse. The only sound being made by Goku and Zatanna, them stepping lightly as to not give away their location. Following her lead, Goku found the quiet to be eerie. The male corpses strewn about caused him grief.

"Who would do somethin' like this?" he inquired in a low murmur. Feeling a coming headache, the sparkling green smoke permeating the space worked against his senses.

"One sick broad. Stay close to me." Zatanna answered, looking over her shoulder to make sure that he did as she asked. Adding to the frightful mood, the power short left the duo in darkness. ".thgil eb ereht teL" Zatanna's wand end beamed, lighting their surroundings with it's luminescence.

Arriving at double doors on the second floor, that led to the upper deck seating area, they stopped. The plant growth lined the walls and ceiling, like an infection spreading until it consumed it's sufferer entirely. Goku blinked, feeling an itching in his eyes. Whatever the mist was, it must have been a potent toxin, made air-born. His overdeveloped immune system a saving grace, it kept him from succumbing to it. Zatanna seemed unbothered, making the confused Saiyan ponder why.

"Zatanna, what's this stuff floating around in the air? It smells funny." he asked, keeping his watering eyes open for an ambush. Zatanna burned some of the thick vines blocking the entrance with a flame spell.

"Ivy must be trying to target you specifically. Whatever form of her toxin she's using right now, it targets men. If you were an average joe, you would be like the stiffs we've seen scattered around here. You noticed how the women still inside were only unconscious, right?" she explained, finishing her chore.

"I did! Man, this Ivy lady must really have it in for guys." Goku replied with surprise, trying his best to ignore the mist's disorienting effects. Zatanna signaled for Goku to get on the left side of the entrance, with her prepared to breach on the right.

"On three. One. Two..." she counted. They pushed the doors open forcefully, seeing Zatanna's wand only on the last unuttered second. The auditorium woke, with bulbs on the stage below displaying the character that caused the sickening mayhem. Red-haired, the amount of chlorophyll in her skin tinted it a permanent pale-green. Totally nude, other than the avocodo-pigmented vegetation covering her bust and pelvic area.

"Glad you could join us." she said, her provocative voice bouncing off the walls. Using her control over the vines, they seized Zatanna's arms and legs.

"Zee!" Goku yelled. Leaping after her, a particularly giant plant caught his foot. It slammed him through the second floor, into the chairs on the first. The scent filling his nose was now different. Pink, making him see Ivy's actions as noble, she approached. Flowers and other shrubbery grew by her very feet as she walked up the aisle.

"Why do you still live? Hmph, you are an interesting specimen aren't you?" she said, softly grabbing his chin with two fingers. Zatanna, now on the stage, struggled to free herself, concerned more with Goku's safety than her own. Goku stood, with Poison Ivy walking in slow circles around him. He gave his cranium another shake, fighting Ivy's influence. "Resisting is pointless." she said quietly in his ear. She walked in front of him, showing him her back, and leaning against his torso.

"Goku! Snap out of it! Ivy knows she can't control you but for a couple of minutes! I know you hear me!" Zatanna yelled, readying another of her spells, Ivy's vines tightening around her limbs enough to cut off the circulation. "!dleif-ecrof cirtcelE" Her cast magic distentegrated her binds, as a field of electricity swirled around her.

She jumped from the stage onto the floor, running toward Ivy. Goku stopped her progression. He clutched her throat and lifted her, her feet dangling as he did. Holding her upward, she grabbed at his steel-bending hand with her own. She spoke through gasps for oxygen.

"I-It's me...Z-Zee." she could barely manage to state. Ivy spoke in his ear, while looking at the flailing Zatanna. Secretly coming to his senses, he tossed the magician away. Only turning his head, he spoke.

"If you have any more mind control tricks, you better use em' quick." he said in a grinning defiance, as Poison Ivy walked from him in a state of astoundment.

"Kill them both!" she shouted in anguish. No man resisted her, and it brought her insanity to the forefront that Goku was able to. A giant venus fly trap burst through the ground, it's roar monstrous. It spawned a group of smaller "children". Zatanna, her back rested against Goku's, commented on their odds.

"Damn, she's using this to escape. I got the little ones if you can take momma. Knew Ivy couldn't keep her slimey hold on you Son-kun." she said, proud but used to his resilience.

"Yea, I'm sorry if I squeezed too tight. You alright?" he asked, sizing up the gigantic plant monster, it's minions sliding towards them.

"Don't worry about it. Just kick that that thing's ass for me and all's forgiven." Zatanna replied, a taunt to the intimidating creature. "!maeb ecI" she shouted, extending the arm that held her implement of sorcery. A streaming wave of cold left it's tip, freezing her foes after contact with it. Goku, sure that she could handle her own, focused on his problem. He took to the skies, avoiding it's swipes with spiky appendages, leaving afterimages of himself, but a small demonstration of his aptitude.

"Ha!" he shouted, throwing a small orb of his energy. It cut through one of the creature's "arms", the searing pain producing it's shriek. Moving faster than it was able to attack, Goku flew through it's base with his arm extended, leaving a gaping hole in it's wide stem. Checking his expenditure of power, he did not wish to destroy the theater, let alone the entire block! The monster's last defense mechanism was a desperate one.

Zatanna cast another spell, to finish the frozen spawn. "!stlob gninthgiL" she cried out. Multiple discharges of intense voltage fell from her raised wand, incenerating the smaller plant beasts without pause in wild flashes. Her only duty now was helping Goku. She saw the man being wrapped into a green prison by Ivy's half-dead pet. "Son-kun!"

The monster opened its leaf blade tipped "mouth", preparing to swallow the hero whole. Zatanna readied another spell, but discontinued her speech. She could feel the very foundation of the structure shaking. A vivid flash of Goku's ki scorched holes in the green shell that enclosed him, repelling it in a fierce counteract. He released it from his body carefully, as to not harm Zatanna.

"Aaaaaaaa!" he yelled, his growing aura setting the unfortunate plant ablaze. Crouching behind a seat for cover, Zatanna's vision fixated on the remarkable occurence. Ivy's beast burned to a crisp, falling as gray ash over the chairs, and double walkways, like flakes of once-living snow. Goku slackened his ki output, lowering his body to the damaged surface below. Zatanna joined him. His contemplation was not voiced. He simply stared aimlessly.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. He faced her with a solemn look.

"Alotta people were killed or hurt. Poison Ivy got away, and it's my fault. She came for me. I know she did." he said, closing his hands into tight balls. Pulling him into a loving embrace, Zatanna held the back of his skull.

"Hey, stop that. It's not your fault. There are survivors. Ivy won't get away with this. You did what you could do, and managed to snuff one of her creepy 'pets'. If you hadn't, more people would have been in danger." she said, wanting to sooth his troubled conscience. They looked at the aftermath, holding each other while surveying the damage. The sirens outdoors blared as the Gotham police arrived...

* * *

><p>EMT crews carted the alive, or dead, from the Monarch Theater. It now a serious homicide case, Commissioner Gordon, Barbara's father and idol, found the site to be a gruesome reminder of the mentally disturbed individuals they dealt with regularly. His team did what they do best, covering every inch of the crime scene. Within an hour, all that was left of the police presence was the yellow, labeled tape sealing off the theater's entrances from the public.<p>

Though, that would not stop a young detective from finding her way inside. Conducting her own perusal of any evidence that would lead her to the eco-terrorist responsible, the magician who performed in that very location recently assisted her, helping her search for clues. Barbara held a device used to scan for particles, which also displayed the statistics of the chemical. The needle jumped to the far right of the meter, indicating the substance's toxicity levels.

"As I suspected. This version of her toxin is of a much stronger potency. But it's like a double-edged sword. A sample of this will make it much easier to track her." she claimed with assurance.

"That's a relief." Zatanna replied, her eyes running along the sullied floor and walls. "I have to be at The Chicago Theatre in like, five hours for another show. Just wanted to make sure I spoke with you first. Where's Robin?"

"At a concert with Kara." Barbara said in a plain manner, not taking her center of attention from her current doings. "What happened to Goku? He ok?" Zatanna rubbed the backs of her arms.

"He felt really bad about what happened. Kinda just...flew away after we spoke with your dad." she answered, concerned about his sudden departure. Completing her task, Barbara closed one of the newly-filled compartments on her costume's cincture. She thought of Zatanna's response.

"...I'll give him a call in the morning. He's either sleep, or doesn't want to be bothered right now, and I can't say I blame him. You can go now, Zee. Good luck with the tour." she said, making her exit while she spoke. Giving the stage one last glance, Zatanna followed after her, with them parting ways once outside...


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys, I appreciate the views, opinions and reviews. Really, I do...but please stop telling me what Goku can and cannot do. Or what "he did in this episode", or in "that movie" etc. I am well versed in the entire Dragon Ball manga, anime and every movie that has been released thus far. Not boasting, or trying to be rude, just being real. I understand some of you want Goku to be exactly like he is in the source material, which I have adapted faithfully for this fic', in my humble opinion. But even he can be attacked, caught off guard or what have you, like any other fictional character in existence. It's only a plot device. I haven't "neutered" him in any way. Thanks for taking the time out of your days and nights to read this note, and chapter;)...**

* * *

><p>Early the following Saturday, a bit past dawn, the overcast and cool temperature were very similar to Goku's mood. Cloaked in his Gerald persona, sitting beside him in his truck was a pretty red-head, in a navy-blue Gotham University sweatshirt, black leggings and UGG boots. They drove back towards his home, after enjoying a refreshing breakfast at a local diner. Barbara, her thoughts running a mile-a-minute, the by-product of Goku's moapy demeanor. It was not his usual.<p>

"You not wanting to talk still?" she asked to end the heavy silence. Goku kept his sight on the road, seeing his turn off into woods approaching.

"...Maybe when we're back at the house." he replied, his mind clearly on what he perceived to be last night's failure. Barbara stared at him momentarily, rolling her eyes and resting her elbow on the window, the side of her skull on her corresponding palm.

The truck pulled down the damp dirt road, stopping in front of his small home within minutes. The unseen birds chirping, insects screeching, it was something that always put him at ease. Closing his driver-seat door after leaving his vehicle, he walked to the passenger side, opening Barbara's. Ever a gentleman, regardless of his present feelings. She hopped out onto her feet, thanking him and closing hers with a push.

Goku removed his black skull-cap and glasses. Walking up his wooden porch, he unlocked and stepped into his home. Feeling chilly, he checked the thermostat, as Barbara took a seat on his sofa. She fought her forming grin to no avail, her noticing Goku's outdated tube television. A simple man with simple tastes, it was difficult to stay angered with him. A quick change of clothes, he returned to her pulling a black muscle shirt over his trunk, opting to leave the same blue jeans on. Barbara stole a glance at his sculpted abdominals before they were completely hidden by his top. His couch being a sectional one, he laid on his back against dark-brown cushions, perpendicular from her, resting his head on the furniture's soft arm.

Barbara stood, walking to him. She nodded her head to the left, gesturing for him to lay in the opposite direction. She sat, with him soon facing up at her, with his crown in her lap. She moved strands of his hair with her touch. "Talk to me, Son."

"About what? I'm ok..I guess. Might be that I'm a little homesick. I mean, yea, it's true, I've seen some pretty brutal stuff in my day. But I was..never so up, front and center with witnessing what happened to the civilians. On my Earth, I stopped threats that could take out entire solar systems. Prevented the taking of lives by the billions. And if people did die, they could be wished back with the Dragon Balls. But at the theater last night, I had a front row account of what these scum do to those who don't deserve it. Those that die needlessly won't be coming back...ever. If I ain't careful, I could hurt one'a you guys...or one of them. Being in that realm of violence after a long break from it...I, don't know how to explain what I feel." he admitted, it a heartfelt confession of his perception of the reality he now resided in.

"You think myself and the girls haven't stopped similar world-ending threats? And about last night...we can't save everyone Goku. You can't. It's best not to think about it." Barbara said, sounding somewhat cold, but doing her best to empathize. Goku suddenly stood, placing one hand on his side and the other on his head. He glanced at his guest.

"I'm not you, Barbara. The things you see everyday may not bother you, but I care. I always will. It's who I am." he claimed, irritated by the woman's stoicism. Barbara stood as well, walking to him briskly, her face inches from his.

"You think I don't! You have no idea what goes on in my head when I see the awful things these wackjobs do to the people in my city. We're talking about a single city, mind you! Knowing that if I could've gotten there a second sooner, maybe someone wouldn't have to die, or be mutilated beyond rhyme or reason. I'm as bothered as you are about evil, Son! The way I handle it is my business!" she snapped, exchanging a frustrated glare at the man she so desperately desired.

"...Look...I'm, not sayin' I'm better than you. Know we haven't always seen eye-to-eye, but you're a great person Barbara. One of the greatest. Meeting and knowing you like I do is a privilege, that I would never take for granted." Goku commented, not liking anyone to have hostility with him. Feeling the same uneasiness at her outburst, his constant forgiveness of her made her rant seem petty. She exhaled her tenseness.

"Sorry, Son. School, the 'job'...it's been weighing on me lately ok. I didn't mean what I said, you know that." she replied, not putting any distance between them. "...Don't give me that puppy dog face...I hate that face..."

"Heheee, I bet. I'm sorry too." he said, his puerile appeal returning.

Barbara, glad that Goku seemed to have gained his usual good spirits anew, tugged at his shirt in a playful manner. In brevity, the two said nothing more. They often bickered about methods, ideologies over the months ebony flow. But it helped in molding their bond, their attraction to one another. The non-talkative reflection lasted longer than it should have, giving way to their imaginations. Vulnerable, titilated, Barbara was done with games. She pulled his head into hers. Goku, not one to initiate such things, could contain himself no more either. Sloppier than sweet, their lips met hungrily. Barbara never felt as she did now, exploring the "country" taste of him. Goku lifted her, she wrapping her legs around his waist, folding her forearms around the back of his neck. He pushed her back against the wall, them stopping only for him to join her lower neck with his kiss. His strength controlled, as to not harm his human partner, Goku wanted what would come next, and had for many days.

"Wait...wait." Barbara requested through pants, still being hoisted by her lover.

"Did I hurt you?!" Goku's question a frantic kind, her wry smile was his concern. "I ain't holdin' you too tight am I?"

"No...just wanted to know if you picked up any, 'protection'..recently?" she said. He carried her to the couch, setting her down gently, leaving her for a moment to retrieve what she asked for. Barbara shedded her tops, pulled her pants down to her ankles, taking them and her shoes off altogether. Fluffing her hair with both hands, she anticipated Goku's return. Now wearing boxers only, her green eyes wandered the contours of Goku's frame. A masterpiece to her, every inch of his definition forged in the fires of insane exercise routines, and conflict. Her flesh moistened at the thought of being able to finally touch him at will.

Goku glanced at Barbara's supple breasts, concealed by the black sports bra she wore, and few fading scars on her fit, spry body. The g-string thong guarding her entrance. Her natural scent was not smothered by perfume, as she used small doses of one brand. He crawled onto the sofa, holding his torso above hers. They had no qualms about tasting one another again, Goku's hand ripping her bra from her. He ran his fingers down her stomach, daring to proceed further. Reaching into her underwear, he felt her enthusiasm. Two of his fingers toyed with her dampened orafice, only plunging inside at her say so. Her sporadic moans excited the alien, him feeling no different than before a fight with an opponent that was his equal, or better.

Wanting him to penetrate, Goku removed her thong. He prepared himself while she waited, pleasing herself, biting her lower lip. He leaned forward, his gaze focused on hers as he held his swollen member. He placed it into her, Barbara feeling her opening swallow his thickness at a gradual pace. She narrowed her closed eyes and divided her lips, his slow push stretching her womanhood. As softly as he could muster, Goku thrust into her.

"...Fuck..." she uttered, in between exhaled breaths. Her vulgarity a sign of her pleasure, Goku continued his motion. Their lips touched often, but their eyes remained opened, interchanging stares of repressed want. His hip movement steady, but increasing in intensity, Goku took the nubile young woman at his leisure. Barbara gripped his spikey mane, digging her ruby-red nails into his upper back with her free hand. Her face formed an angered look telling him silently that she would sock him if he stopped his "assault". He would not...

* * *

><p>Barbara Gordon, a bit more chipper than usual, closed her apartment door behind her. A student on a fixed income, she shared it with two others, who were currently in the living room. Her place nestled within Old Gotham, it was not exactly in the most pleasant of neighborhoods. Thankful to have a home at all, she and her roomates made it work. The first, was a rather carefree, if not childish girl with medium-length pixie hair, of a licorice color. She donned red pajamas, with the R ensignia of her dual identity stitched onto every part of it.<p>

Next to her was one of the two Kryptonian females on Earth, blue cloth pants and a white tank top with a picture of "Son Goku" on it's front. Her chosen nightwear.

"Hey ladies. You miss me?" Barbara asked, sunny as can be. Kara, and the girl called Carrie by her loved ones, found this jovial air to be uncommon from her.

"Ok, who's the hottie?" Carrie said, ready to gossip about Barbara's day. Kara remained silent, as she had an inkling.

"Yes...do tell." she said with stinging sarcasm. Barbara placed her purse on the kitchen counter. Her shirt seemed too big for her, though her bottoms were the same one's she'd worn since waking up.

"I was with a friend, sue me. What are you two...my den mothers? Chill." Barbara replied casually, leaning back in a feminine recliner, propping her feet on it's lower end.

"Ok, geez, just curious, red. Don't get your panties in a twist." Carrie joked, her attention back on the televison program, on the channel titled "E!". Kara found nothing to be amusing at the moment.

"...You see or talk to Goku today?" she asked through pouted lips. Barbara's eyebrow rose, her grin easy on the eyes, revealing no information.

"Nope...can't say that I did." she stated, in a cocksure way that made Kara's neck hairs stand on end. The detective left her roommates as jolly-like as she met them, humming her favorite song she heard on the radio often. Kara leered at her best friend's back, folding her arms across her chest, as Carrie looked at her suspiciously...

* * *

><p><strong>The first intimate scene was intentionally brief. It was more like a snippet of the scenes I wish to write, or what's to come. The next ones will be longer and more involved. I tried to keep it realistic, and not make it seem corny, or unnatural. Anyway, I'm sure you all will let me know if you liked it or not. Thanks.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys are great, and hilarious. But yes...Barbara aka Batgirl did hit it before the other ladies lol. I'm kidding, but all jokes aside, I wanted to go the unexpected route by having a human be Goku's "first" lover, demonstrating his need to control his physical exertion with those he cares for that are less durable. As many of you know, sex is a stress-reliever in reality. The characters in this fic deal with all kinds of duress, and need some kind of natural outlet at times. Goku's harem, as I mentioned in the very first chapter, will not be huge, but manageable. Several of you have asked for an appearance from Maxima's crazy ass lol...can't say anything about it at this moment, but things are in motion with that. I'm rambling, so thanks for the views and reviews, as always. Oh and by the way...mini-sagas! **

* * *

><p><em>-"The Trouble with Thanagarians!" Saga-<em>

_8 Months Remaining_

Karen Starr, in a faraway place, sporting her Power Girl panoply and doing upstanding deeds. Holding a hefty form of hope above her head, she lowered herself, and the last of a huge section of pipe. Her design, it would be the conduit, filtering a new and fresh source of water to an alien society sorely lacking it. The Eclesians were a dwarf-like race, asexual and looking like yellowish knomes in tattered rags. They had very little in the form of modern technology. Her ally, Jade Yifei, formed a giant claw with the power of her Green Lantern ring. She grabbed the load with her thought-spawned tool.

Lining it between the designated space, like a humongous piece of a just as large puzzle, she held it there, cuing Karen's action with a nod. "You're up, Power Girl." she said, a serious elegance to her speaking voice.

Karen produced twin beams of pure heat energy that hurried from her sight. It melted the metal around the pipe's unconnected sides, before she exhaled a precise application of sub-zero breath so that it would not drip. Hardening the soft steel, it ensured that the fluid traveling through it had no chance of seeping. After making sure there were no other blemishes, she then hovered next to the Green Lantern. On the mountainous ground below, the cheers of a society filled the environment.

The audacious ladies waved, closing in on the ecstatic noise with their drop, to speak with the people of the planet...

* * *

><p>Moving across the star system of their own accord, Karen and Jade talked of their success while heading back to the satellite, miles from their present whereabouts.<p>

"My report to Oa will be ready after we get home. I'm in the mood for some black bean noodles." Jade said. Karen laughed to herself.

"You and me both. Could soooo use a spa day, after the week I've had." she replied, bending her raised knee while keeping her arms to her sides, her red sash trailing her as she soared.

"Hmph...ditto. My father dropped some news on me yesterday. Surprise surprise, his superiors think Goku is a threat to our country." Jade added, feeling slight unease about the Saiyan's long-term safety. "As the most 'dangerous' of us all, it was only a matter of time before people questioned his motives. We have to protect him Karen. He's generating a lot of buzz. On and off world."

Not responding to her right away, Karen kept her true thoughts secret. "...You're right GL. We go through the same song and dance with some folks. Discrimination, regardless of how much we've done, and will do. Some people will always hate us." Her enhanced hearing reacting in an instant, she heard a whizzing. Her eyes caught something traveling at a remarkable pace towards them. "Heads up!"

She and Jade split, the silvery pod blazing through the newly created path. With quick reflexes, Jade caught the craft, forming an impenetrable cube around it. She and Karen ceased their speedy progression.

"Great, we were almost cosmic roadkill. Looks like a ship." Jade speaking to no one in particular, her arm outstretched. Karen utilizing one of her many abilities, looked into the pod's interior, seeing the shape of a being at rest.

"Good guess. There's someone inside of it. The metal doesn't look like it's composed of any element on the Periodic Table. Welp...we can kiss that spa day goodbye." she said flippantly, with raised hands and a shrug. They sighed in unison. The super women proceeded at a much swifter tempo, with Jade dragging their find throughout the cold void...

* * *

><p>The Amazons...reincarnated souls of women slain throughout pre-history by men, and given life by five Olympian goddesses. Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Hestia, and Aphrodite. Created over 3,000 years ago to teach the merits of virtue and equality to the men of "Patriarch's World", the immortal Amazons are the primary residents on the island of Themyscira. Each of them, given gifts of immense physical strength, beauty, wisdom, and love.<p>

Their home a testament to their origin, with lush jungles, mystical creatures and enchanting vistas. A paradise to it's inhabitants. Currently, they gathered within the royal arena. Some were garbed in brownish Greco-Roman style body armor. Others, in spotless white stolas. One truth never falsified...they were the deadliest combatants on the Earth. And in that very arena, their Princess, in training attire custom to her homeland, practiced martial superiority with several of her sisters, wielding a bo staff.

Diana proficient with any weapon, she twirled it like a whirlwind, blocking sword slashes, felling her competition. Planting the stick into the ground, it supported her body weight as she performed a cartwheel, avoiding two charging aggressors. Kicking the bottom end into the back of one of their knees, she gripped the rod and turned her waist, striking the second across her cheekbone. Diana looked around her, hearing nothing but groaning women picking themselves up from quartz-cobbled rock.

"That is enough, Diana." a woman said, her authority as absolute as her regality. Sitting in a chair of sparkling white stone, her guards stood to each of her sides, clutching spears and golden shields. Her dark hair braided, her daughter seemed to be a spitting image of the ageless appearing woman, excluding her queenly crown being very much her earned right. Diana fell to one knee as Hippolyta approached, lowering her head in reverence. "Rise...and come with me."

Boisterous chatter commenced, Diana's people baring witness to her, and her mother's leave of the vicinity. It did not take them long to stroll into the Queen's treasured garden. Containing plants that one would not find in the outside world, the most common growing flowers were Aconite, Ash Manna and Hellebore. They shared their thoughts vocally.

"And this...Son Goku...is a man of honor?" Hippolyta asked, curious at Diana's joyfulness at the mention of her friend's name.

"He is. There is not a soul as pure..as innocent, on this world. Though, he is not human...or the most intelligent. Some might call him gullable. I believe his upbringing contributed the most to his bizarre personality. I can not say for sure." Diana replied, the sweat on her muscular body drenching her loin cloth and chest-wrap. A white-spotted doe wandered into their conversation. Using her ability to communicate with animals, Diana stroked it's fur with care while asking of it's well-being. She pulled the tie holding her flowing dark hair into a bunch, letting it fall freely.

"If he is who you wish to be with, I will not profess. Amazons celebrate the many forms of love. We do not frown upon them, as you well know. Tell me more of this man you wish to court." Hippolyta inquired, wanting as much information about the outsider on Diana's mind, as possible...

* * *

><p>Power Girl, the Green Lantern, Batgirl, Supergirl. But a few of the best and brightest. The four were joined by a fifth, and sixth. Natasha's skin a soft brown, hair close to her skull, and of a platinum blonde. Her ring-shaped membranes behind her corneas maya-blue. Her solid, ivory-collared leotard split near the stomach region, was composed of Inertron, the strongest metal in the universe, with streaks of cerulean. It plated her right boot and left glove. The S ensignia associated with the House of El her belt buckle, worn out of deep respect for her Kryptonian peers. Her extreme technical prowess was on the same level of Karen's.<p>

"You ever seen this kind of malleable material, Nat?" Karen questioned.

"You're kidding right? The short answer would be no. Thought you were going to fill me in on what it was, honestly. Everybody get ready...we're cracking this sucker open." Natasha stated, she and Karen finally able to unlock the pod, after minimal trial-and-error. Assorted eyes stayed on it's occupant.

"Omg. Whotheheckisthat?!" another said hastily. Appropriate, some would agree. Her fastest run pace could approach FTL rates, easily. Her power given by a mysterious essence, known as the Speed Force, Jessie Quick, or the Flash, stared at the anomaly open-mouthed. Two yellow lightning bolts on her headgear glistened, the translucent visor sprouting from it's front, similar to Batgirl's. The same bolts were visible on her sleeveless, legless spandex bicycle suit, and custom tennis shoes. Making the entire get-up herself, aureoline and red served as the color scheme of her choosing. Underneath her heroic shell, dwelled an energetic but cute green-eyed blonde, possessing a metabolism that could rival her Saiyan comrade's.

It went without saying that the room revolved on the "guest", it being a peach-toned woman, rossa corsa locks coming from a black and amber striped helmet, molded into the shape of a bird's head. Mechanical wings protruded from her back. Scantily-dressed, the yellow-green, thin protective gear attempting to hide her lovely body did an average job of it. At any rate, the small crowd payed strict attention to the hawk symbol on her belt, metallic pistol and impressive mace sheathed on each side of her thighs. Her resting shifted into a quick sit-up.

Drawing her firearm, she pointed it at the onlookers. "I-Is this Earth?! You're the Justice League..right! Where is the man they call Son Goku?!" she asked in a panic, stricken with grief over the great loss she suffered not long ago. Natasha walked forward, caution staying with her movement.

"Relax. We won't hurt you. You look exhausted. Goku isn't here, but we can let him know you've come. And you are?" she said, with some of the heroines behind her prepared to act, if need be.

"I am Shayera Thath, First Liuetenant of the Thanagarian Police Force. Don't tell me to 'relax'. Everything I've ever loved and protected is gone! Everything!" she said, her emotional state causing her to slip back into a comatose sleep. Several of the Leaguers scrambled to check her vitals.

"...She's been put through the ringer. It's amazing she's still breathing at all. Multiple bone fractures, damaged tissue and an excessive loss of blood. Babygirl must have barely managed to survive a war." Natasha inferred, holding but one of her many marvelous inventions over Shayera.

"Where is Diana? We're probably going to need her. Judging by this woman's wounds and hysteria, it's likely she's the survivor of an invasion." Barbara deduced, looking to Karen.

"So it would seem. Couldn't tell you where Diana is though. I'll go let her and Goku know to come asap." Karen replied, on her way towards the locker room area. Once in front of her own, she opened it and pulled a cell phone from the top shelf. Pressing a specific key combination, she sent the emergency signal to the two she spoke of...


	12. Chapter 12

Diana squeezed the hilt of her enchanted blade, she oft-carried into the heart of any engagement requiring it. It cleaved the flesh of many a foe in her tenure as a heroine of legend. Her breathing labored, bare feet upon the disturbed dirt, her adversary probably found it difficult to concentrate...considering her choice of exercise wear...or lack there of. Meters away, it took him minutes to catch his own breath.

His blue undershirt without sleeves, and wrist bands, torn from being repeatedly sliced. The former barely held onto one shoulder, though still remained tucked away inside of his orangish-red uniform pants. Fingers curved on his guard hand. "You never told me how dangerous you were with that thing." he said, his grin one of mettle, not leaving his defensive fighting stance for a moments time. He stood upright. His smile fading, he lifted one finger, gathering a sliver of his ki around it . Diana shifted herself into an offensive sword formation, recognizing his intention.

"Haiyaaa!" Diana cried, taking a gliding leap at the waiting Saiyan. In a flurry of slashes, Goku moved his arm at an impossibly swift congruence with each and every one of her meteoric swings, obstructing her attack with his pointer. With one final strike, Diana brought her weapon upon his digit with all of her great strength, a reverberant SZZNNNG! when her magical object of death clashed against him. The immediate puff of air blowing anything loose on their being, Diana touched her feet upon the earth from a brief float. Goku, serious, composed, looked at the Amazon's cheeks, flushed with unbridled exhileration. He shook his hand, noticing a small cut, and feeling a sharp pain throughout it.

"Yaaaa! That hurt! Ow ow ow ow ow." he exclaimed, comically expelling air onto his stinging hand, through parsed lips. Stabbing her sword into the ground, Diana found his squeaky tone amusing.

"Stop your whining. I warned you that it was not a standard blade." she retorted in playing, grabbing it. She pressed the smooth edges of her mouth to his soar finger, meeting his eyes with hers. "There...better now?"

"Heheee, maybe." Goku replied, his roguish laugh forcing one from the Amazon.

Outdoors near his home, the tall-grassed plains usually became their sparring scene. It would soon be the host of something more than a practice ground to sharpen their skills. Goku's face reddened as his gaze wandered Diana's perspirated form, her covered by nothing but her unbreakable bracelets, and the two items she donned during her visit to Themyscira. Aware of his contemplation of her exquisite proportions...she decided to test his want of her.

"Son..." she said, her accent alone inducing the increased circulation of Goku's bloodflow. Diana unwrapped the ochre cloth from her chest, freeing her taut breasts. She allowed him to bask in the perfection that was her with his vision. The feminine compliment of him in every way, their shared love of fitness only one of these commonalities. Diana benefitted the most of her entire ethnic group, from Aphrodite's bestowment of divine beauty. "I want you to be my first."

Stunned, grateful, unworthy, nervous, Goku's emotions were many. Soon to be the envy of millions, his words did not escape him, as he could find none. A few finally would, however. "Me?! You can have any man you want, Diana. Why do that with a guy like me? I ain't special." The Amazon closed the distance between them in a slow stride. She clutched his head with her right hand, grazing his unwashed cheek with her thumb. His aroma his own, and to her, so very manly...untamed.

"Your words tell me all I need to hear. I do not want just any man, Goku. I have chosen you, because of who you are, and what you mean to me. Cease your worrying, shut up, and claim what is yours." she said, giving him a sensual order. Her people did not shy away from such subjects, and their Princess was no exception. Direct and to the point, Goku cherished Diana's take-charge attitude, befitting of a warrior Princess. He pressed his forehead to hers. Looking thoughtfully into each other's eyes, Goku silently asked if she had any discomfort with her decision. Diana did not.

"So bossy..." he said, as she removed his worn pants. His throbbing shaft sprung from underneath his dropping boxers. Diana studied it, thinking of how it would soon feel, plunged deeply into her. In complete disbelief, Goku relished Diana's hand proceeding to fondle it, with care.

"...Only when I need to be..." she said, assertive and sure of herself. Goku's true Saiyan nature now controlling his actions, he grabbed and brought Diana to the ground, holding her by the biceps. Liking his rough handling, her lips curled at the sensation of his lapping the erect centers of her bountiful chest. She rose her leg, pushing him over her with the heel of her foot.

Straddling the startled man, pinning him to the hard surface beneath them, Diana gripped his throat. He endured her god-given strength, her fingers clamped tightly around his neck. She removed her loin cloth and lifted her body, keeping him held down while doing so. Lowering herself, she teased her mate by rubbing her opening on his firm tip. "Is that what you desire, Son?" she asked, wishing to hear his verbal submission to her.

Goku blushed with embarassment. Though, Diana's torment wore on his patience. He relented, for this was one of the rare times she would defeat him. He simply nodded his answer. His bashful response only granted Diana further arousal. She awarded him for his obedience. Grabbing him, she took on the task of placing his swollen masculinity into her tight, soaking depths. Savoring her narrow warmth, as he was the first to have her, Goku let the Princess do as she pleased.

It would not take her long to find a suitable rhythm, grinding her hips at a satisfying pace. Placing her palms flat against Goku's solid core, she began to increase the momentum of her motion, moistening his stiff eagarness. Goku grasped her plump buttocks. The sounds of her pleasure constant, feeling his grip on her bottom enthralled the Amazon, her tilting her head back at this form of ecstacy she never before experienced. The encounter was a beligerent one, uninhibited, with Goku not having to worry about his partner's physical safety. Diana leaned forward, pressing her chest to his, giving control to her alien beloved. Goku slid into her repeatedly, with Diana slamming her right forearm against the earth beside his ear, leaving it shattered, causing a brief tremor. The distorting of her countenance, an expression of unbridled pleasure as she gazed at her opponent's. She joined her tongue with his as he resumed his conquest. The first of their encounters continued for an undisclosed length of time. Merged as one...capitulating to their burning lust for one another. Truly...whether during combat or exploring their love in new ways...the couple were warriors, entwined...

* * *

><p>Diana entered Goku's bedroom, removing her ivory towel following a hot, cleansing shower. She set a lasting glance on the sleeping man. Shirtless, dark-blue sheets raised to his lower mid-section and arms spread. Thinking of his contrasting disposition, he now resembled a man-sized infant, a light snore while he recovered his depleted reserves.<p>

It kept an elated smile on her face while she put on her glorious armor. Nearly completing her dress, she picked her JL earpiece up from the bark nightstand beside his mattress, fitting it snugly within her right ear. It's red indicator continued to flash, her modified cell phone doing the same.

"This is Wonder Woman." she said, adjusting back into professionalism.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to reach you for hours, Diana."...

"With Goku. I'm on my way now." Diana replied, not keeping her private dealings hidden.

"...With Goku?..."...

"Yes. I will see you in a few minutes." she said, ending the communication. Walking to the room's doorway, she turned to give her beau a look before leaving. Buoyant at the taking of their relationship further, the many times they would spend together gave her something to consider, over the course of her short excursion to the Watchtower...

* * *

><p>Karen, Jade, Kara, Jessie and Barbara listened to the almost restored Thanagarian, hold a discussion about their next course of action. Shayera resumed her story.<p>

"...A ship labeled C.A.D.M.U.S. We spent weeks preparing for our world to be next. Turns out, we had no clue what that beast was capable of. The death toll numbered in the millions...with my husband...also perishing in battle." she said, her somberness outweighed by her need for vengeance.

Diana, newly arrived after a walk into the medical wing, met with her teammates. "I am here." she said, the women present viewing her approach. "What is the situation?"

"...I don't know. Barb, why don't you fill the 'Princess' in." Karen remarked, seeming bothered still by her being with Goku, when there were more ugent matters at hand. Though, her slight jealously had much to do with her dismissive standpoint.

"Is there something you would like to say to me, Power Girl?" Diana asked, caring not for Karen's demeanor at the moment. Karen walked to her.

"If there were...I would have no problem telling you sweetheart. Believe me..." she returned, not backing from the vexed Diana. Kara stepped between them, wanting no conflict.

"Ladies, relax. Karen, you need to calm down. Diana is here now, and that's all that matters. Diana, I don't know what took you, but it isn't like you to shirk your obligation to the League. But it doesn't matter right now." she said, trying to diffuse the temperamental situation. "Meet Shayera, a.k.a Hawkgirl."

Diana shook the Thanagarian's hand, as Shayera thanked her for the Purple Healing Ray's aiding of her recovery. "...Anyway, it seemed mindless, but that's not the worst of it. It's resistant to most damage and has inexhaustible stamina. What it kills, after a few moments, the corpses of it's victims re-animate. They become like the creature in appearance, and strength. I was able to take a few out before my Captain ordered my leave, so, they don't hold a candle to the original. Those were the hardest orders I'll ever have to follow. But please...make no mistake. It's clones are no cake-walk. Glad as hell I nearly ran Power Girl and Green Lantern over with my pod. With the Justice League, and possibly this Son Goku I've heard so much about, we all should be able to prevent this from happening to anyone else."

"Their ship has to still be in this system. We need to pay Thanagar a visit. You said your tracking devices gathered detailed information on C.A.D.M.U.S. technology, and the vessel? We need that data, if we're going to pinpoint it's location." Barbara explicated, generating a plan that would undoubtedly work. The genuine sorrow on Shayera's face could not be any more visible. "I'm sorry Shayera..you can stay here, if it would be too difficult to return."

Standing, for the first time since her arrival on the satillite, Shayera removed her grief, replacing it with resolve. "..Like hell I'm sitting on the sidelines while you ladies have fun kicking the crap out of those bastards. I may not have a people anymore, but those monsters will not stain Thanagar with their stink any longer." she declared, ready and able to sacrifice herself if necessary, in honor of her fallen race.

"Two teams. Team A will secure the data from the comms station. Team B will be on standby in one of the shuttles, ready to receive the info we transmit." Karen suggested. "Wonder Woman, you lead the ground team. Batgirl, keep the recon team in orbit. We'll all regroup when we have what we need, and hunt for the king fish?"

"What about Goku?" Supergirl interjected.

"He does not need to babysit us, Kara. There was a Justice League before there ever was a 'Son Goku'. Let us hurry." Diana said confidently, in an effort to rally the morale of her companions.

"I hope you're right Wonder Woman. The stories I've heard of his exploits are astounding. But if you say we don't need him." Shayera replied, with doubt.

Everyone agreeing on their assignments, the seven noble women made a bee line for the JL hanger bay. Diana led her team to her trusted plane, while Barbara, and her squad boarded a large craft, mounted with dual cannons. Designed to be a combat-transport vehicle, it could hold several while still maintining decent speed, and packing advanced weaponry to boot. The hull doors to the area creaked open, showing the way into blackness. It was there the two ships would begin their voyage, hoping to route a deadly threat in the wake of the extended trip to Thanagar...

* * *

><p><strong>Some of you may be able to guess what DC villain the ladies will be facing. But, I put my own twist on it's capabilities, for this universe. The Justice League's first major battle as a team should be interesting to write. And yes, Goku will eventually wake up from his nap lol. However, I don't want it to seem like he always has to come to their rescue, all of the time. Like Diana said, there was a JL before he was ever in the picture. Hope you all liked the chapter, and are looking forward to the next;) <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Thanagar. Homeworld of a super-humanoid kind of people, the discoverers of the gravity defying Nth-metal. Shayera's very mace and wings being composed of this material, her world was once highly-advanced, but not without fault. A war-like race, the Thanagarians had a much darker history as plunderers of other worlds. Making progress, they sought to preserve civil order, erasing political unrest and poverty.

They accomplished this by establishing a single government, police force and constructing their capital, Polaris, named after the star their planet rotated around daily. A megacity floating at a dizzying altitude, it was the home of the noble class, and morally just. Traitors, criminals and those that caused commotion were cast below, forced to reside in "Downside" ghettos. The skies a foggy amber, denoting it was the afternoon. From Diana's cockpit window, Shayera kept her sight on the smoking lower sector, no survivors present, other than organisms native to the planet.

Polaris faired no better. It's architecture a seashell white, the buildings rose into the sky like giant stalagmites. The streets, made of silver calcined lime and clay, filled with the very corpses of her people, their skin graying with ecru-boned spikes protruding from their faces and limbs, eyes red with an unnatural fury. Diana swerved the vehicle, jerking the jet's stick and throttle, avoiding the creatures heightened jumping at the plane.

"The Ruling Council building's roof is your best bet, Diana." Shayera stated in a plain, perturbed manner.

Diana maneuvered the jet onto a sphere-like platform, within the residential district. The roars of the deformed Thanagarians were rambunctious. Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Hawkgirl and the Flash climbed from their transportation, and steeled their nerves. Diana drew her intimidating blade of magical origin, as the head of Shayera's mace surged with an electric pulse.

"Is everyone ready?" Diana asked, though her stare stayed on Shayera.

"Let's do this. The comms station is a few clicks south of here. And the really fun part is, a legion of these things are blocking the entrance. We'll have to take the secret passage, accessing it underground." Shayera said, pointing in the appropriate direction with her bludgeoning tool. Kara used her superior vision to focus in on their ultimate destination.

"She's not kidding Diana. The place is crawling with them. All above-level entryways are blocked off. We would be fighting endless hordes, which would waste time." she said. Jessie stretched her extremely nimble legs, getting them ready for use.

"Great. Tell me again how this doesn't, qualify as a suicide mission?" she chimed in with intentional humor.

"The enemy may have greater numbers, but that does not equate to an automatic victory on their part, Flash." Diana asserted, ready to enter the coming struggle. "Will your countermeasure destroy what we do not?"

"...Yes.." Shayera answered, minor gloom when she did. During their travels, she discussed a way to end the interlopers presence on her homeland. She thanked her deities that they were all gathered in the capital city, as she activated her wings propulsion system, lowering the semitransparent face protector on her helmet at the same time. Those that could fly dove from the edge, with Jessie sprinting down the buildings side.

The impact of the four heroines curbside crash sent a batch of the monsters skyward, and in several directions. Wonder Woman seperated deceased heads from bodies, her sword-swings lethal as they were accurate. Shayera's mace crushed unliving bone, knocking a trio through the structure across the street's alloy walls. Supergirl flew in a rushed line, her extended hands closed tightly, with the Flash running parallel to her, attacking the mob before they could react to the inhumanly quick bombardment of strikes.

"Diana, this is Batgirl, have you guys made contact?"...

"Yes! There are thousands of these beasts, but we seem to be nearing the tunnel entrance Hawkgirl spoke of!" Diana shouted, defending herself from the claws of two assailants. Parrying them with the red and gold-lined buckler on her left arm, she swung her blade upward, splitting one up the middle, and spun her body, slicing another in half. The warrioress rammed a small group approaching with her shield, pushing them down the sidewalk.

"10 more yards! Rahh!" Shayera cried out, crushing the knee caps of an attacker. Before it fell, she grabbed it's collar, tossing it towards five others, them scattering against their will like bowling pins after being struck. Kara's searing eye-beams cut through decaying flesh, keeping herself airborn as she fired. Jessie ran in sporadic circles, creating small spasmodic "funnels", sweeping the street clear of scores of the undead threat. Leaning against one another, Diana and Shayera used their violently beautiful techniques to dismember any foolish enough to step into their personal space. Reaching a staircase, that presumably led into a hover-rail subway, they made a final stand as the legion of zombies continued to smother them.

"Everyone..down the stairs! Supergirl, block the entrance!" Diana yelled, making sure Shayera and Jessie were behind her. Kara stood to their front. Opening her mouth, she blew a freezing exhalation, above, behind, and to the sides of the underground access, effectively preventing anything from following them, with a barrier of ice...

* * *

><p>Goku, heaved a huge tree trunk on his shoulder, a chipper bounce in his strut. The Autumn air chilled his mighty arms, poking from a sleeveless dark-green sweathirt. Grime patches on his light-blue jeans and athletic shoes were the signs of a hard day's work. He planned to deliver it to his employer. The man he respected waved from his front porch chair. "Hey ole' timer!" Goku said with his hard to contain jollity. "After I chop this, you should have enough fire wood to last a couple winters."<p>

"I appreciate your help today." Mr. Riley replied, walking to greet the Saiyan. Setting it down produced a trembling of the land. Goku accumulated ki from the near-infinite pool stored in his soma. He so much as placed his palm on the tree trunk.

"Hnh." he grunted with a release of it, letting it course along the fibrous object. Mr. Riley held himself up via his cane, his smile broad at seeing Goku's flair. The trunk split into several pieces, cut with intense energy into even smaller, convenient chunks. "Ha, there ya' go! Where'd you want me to put it?"

"Over there in the tool shed is fine, Son." his friend replied, steadily following him. He began to cough uncontrollably. Goku dropped the wood he carried, patting Mr. Riley on the back as softly as he could.

"You ok ole' timer?" he asked, his concern natural. Mr. Riley waved him away.

"Fine..just a little cold." the ill man claimed. Not wanting to worry his caring employee with facts, he played it off as nothing drastic. "You get that wood stored, I prepared something for you to eat in the house." he said, adjusting his cream lambswool cardigan. Goku not sure of Mr. Riley's actual condition, let it be, and soon did as he was told. Before the sickly man could reach his porch, a midnight-black Audi R8 Coupe slid in front of the fence enclosing the property.

Mr. Riley turned to see a stunning woman close her car door. A costly matching black sweaterdress, leggings and high-heel boots that nearly rose to her knees. Her "Frankie Sandford" short haircut, bangs falling over Gucci cat-eye sunglasses. She certainly appeared to be one of a glamorous lifestyle, looking to Mr. Riley like a supermodel.

"Excuse me sir. I'm looking for a man named Gerald." she said, walking towards him, slightly swaying her hips. Amazed at the possibility that a simple being like Goku associated with someone of her caliber, he thought it to be unlikely.

"I can't disclose that information, miss...?" he said, wanting to protect the alien, just in case.

"Kyle. Selina..Kyle. Forgive my interrupting your day. If you could just call him for me. He'll know who I am." the woman insisted, her tone sounding deceiving at times, even when telling the truth. The man she sought walked up to her with confusion.

"Selina? What are you doin' here?" Goku asked, untrusting of her unexpected arrival.

"You know this woman?" Mr. Riley added, now curious about their relationship. Goku confirmed his hunch with a head bob.

"Excuse me, Mr. Riley. I'll see the lady to her car." he said, rather dryly. He grabbed Selina's arm, pulling her to the fence gate.

"Wait...wait. I came to talk, not fight. Let me go. Your hands are filthy, and this dress cost a small fortune." she said, worried more for her fashion than his indifference. Goku released her. He folded his arms across his chest, casual and impatient with her.

"How did you find me?" he questioned. Selina responded first with a nonchalant grin.

"Oh come now, Son. I have my methods of seeking what I want. It was always a matter of time, not difficulty." she claimed, assured of her varied skillset.

"Fine. What is it you 'want', this time Selina? I ain't playing any games today. So say what you gotta say, and leave." he said, Selina clearly bothered by his cold treatment of her.

"I came to see you. You haven't been to Gotham in a while. Or I haven't..bumped into you for weeks. Is it so terrible I'm here? I'm just checking on you." she replied, playing at Goku's kindness by meaning what she said. "So..you're a farmer? Somehow, I'm not surprised."

"Yea, well, that's what I do when I'm not helping other people. I'm glad to see you're still alive." Goku responded, relaxing. "I get off in a few. I have a place not far from here. You wanna talk, you can follow me there. Don't try anything though, ok?"

"...Fine...I understand. I just want to catch up, that's all." she said, her demeanor impying that there was more on her mind than just "catching up". Goku's eyebrow rose, wondering what she really meant by her words, as he was not the brightest when it came to the off-putting behaviors of women. Not wanting to think about it, he spoke with Mr. Riley. Finishing his tasks in no hurry, Selina waited in her high-priced car, her forbearance not characteristic of her at all...

* * *

><p>"Roger that, Wonder Woman. Keep us posted." Barbara said, moving her finger from her earpiece. She manned the helm of the JL shuttle, looking at the cockpit monitor, used to locate the C.A.D.M.U.S. vessel, once they had it's coordinates. Karen paced back and forth, edgy and wanting to do something other than wait. Jade sat perpendicular to Barbara, keeping her eyes on the power distribution, and fuel gauge.<p>

"They ok?" Karen asked. Barbara, her mind on her responsibility, replied all the same.

"Yes. Take it easy. We need to let you out to do a few laps around the planet?" she teased, smiling lightly.

"You're so hilarious, Barb. I'm just glad you're here to provide comedy. It would've been really boring otherwise." Karen said sarcastically, finally sitting on a metal bench by the cargo space door.

"As it stands, we're in the green fuel-wise. No pun intended. It's strange..I can 'hear' their cries from all the way up here. What could have done this to them." Jade inserted, feeling remorse for Shayera's people. Barbara glanced at the glow in her irises.

"We'll find out soon enough. Everybody stay sharp." she said, her concentration during important missions contributing to her leadership quality. The three women talked of what they would find once they reached their target...not knowing how dangerous it truly was...


	14. Chapter 14

Leading three more, Diana sheathed her sword against her back, removing the brilliant rope from her hip in conjunction. The emergency lightning within the hover-rail tunnels cast the entire area in an abnormal shade of carmine. "Everyone stay together. We have less room to maneuver down here." she stated, an expert tactician in any backdrop. A huge dusted husk, the nearby train stationary after not being used for days.

Hawkgirl took point. "The hidden passage is further down this platform." she said, viewing the holo-posters on the walls. Propaganda of her nation's government, celebrity photos, flickering, but colorful.

"Are you ok, Shayera?" Kara asked, wondering of her feelings at the moment. Shayera kept her attention forward.

"I''ve been better Supergirl. But I appreciate you asking." she claimed, not wishing to talk about her deserted home, or rotting people. Jessie rubbed her bare arms, the cold environment generating her shiver.

"The heat not work down here or something?" she questioned. She did not receive an answer. Shayera stopped after leading them to a certain spot. Her face protector rose, as she leaned her head towards the wall. A twirling gleam ran across her retina. Slightly startling her comrades, a rectangular portion of the partition slid upward.

"Through here." she said, taking hold of her sheeny pistol...

* * *

><p>Parking their cars beside Goku's house, he and Selina emerged from them. Hidden behind her sunglasses, her tempting eyes stopped upon the ordinary style of his living arrangement. "You know...this house screams 'Goku'." she said, making fun of the undemanding Saiyan. He smiled, walking up his porch towards the front door. Opening it, he bowed, gesturing in joking to the woman.<p>

"Ladies first." he said, his head lowered, adding to the playful exchange between them. Smirking as she entered, Goku followed.

"Hmm..the world's most powerful man, reduced to this. At least it's cozy." she said, looking around at the basic decor. "It could use a woman's touch. Maybe you should let me stay for a few days. There has to be an I.K.E.A. somewhere around here...but I doubt it."

"Ha." Goku replied, his quick laugh sarcastic. He opened his refrigerator, grabbing two plastic bottles filled with water. Offering her one, Selina thanked him while he sat. "So, what did you wanna talk about?" Selina stood, choosing to change her seat. She propped her elbow onto the top of his sofa pillow, resting the side of her skull on her lower palm. She removed her boots, folding her legs underneath her. Not able to control herself, she touched his hard shoulder, and took her shades from her sight. Her eyes had a way of wooing on their own, daring anyone to contest her attractiveness.

"..Us. You were right, I've been living a life not meant for me. While I can't promise I'll always be a good girl, and I won't...I can respect the opinion of someone I care about." she conveyed, twisting a patch of his hair with her finger. Goku thought of his good fortune, but it also left him saddened. He valued morality, loyalty. Several women vied for his attention, and affections. It was overwhelming, making him feel impure. Selina glanced at his conflicting expression. "What?"

He placed the front of his face into rough hands as he leaned forward. "I don't know what to do. I ain't never had something like this happen to me." Petting him, like a prized pet, Selina worried of his words.

"What happened? Tell me honey." she said, Goku stared at nothing. He then locked eyes with another female he in fact..wanted to be with.

"I'm interested in you. But I'm afraid of what will happen if...if." he admitted, feeling unyielding vulnerability. Spending all of his time preparing for dangerous outcomes, he was utterly hopeless in this developing situation. Selina wanted to take advantage of this, but felt sick to the stomach at the thought of it. She pulled his head into her chest. Cuddling him, Goku lost in her lovely fragrance, he enjoyed her lotioned touch.

"I'm here for you, Son. For as long as you need me. We started off on the wrong foot, you and I." she began, her glancing at the top of his skull. "Just know that I'll always be there for you, like you were for me, whenever I needed to talk. You're the first man to treat me with reverence, not wanting anything in return. They don't make em' like you anymore." Their past meetings not the consequence of chance, Selina believed Goku was brought into her life for a purpose. She pressed her glossed lips to the top of his head. His unclean body was of no importance. Her thoughts centered on the days she would spend in his company, hoping to take their connection somewhere new, and exciting...

* * *

><p>The passage tight, it was also stifling. Walls of chrystalline rock on each side, holding lit torches on silverish hooks. Four women trucked through it, determined to reach their objective. The end in sight, Shayara glanced ahead, placing her firearm into an upper leg holster. "This is it. We should come up directly into the comms station hub. Who knows what's in there though." Everyone readied, Shayera used a similar eye scanner once more, it's door opening to stairs leading up to the room's floor. They trotted up each one, gaining access to an expansive space in seconds.<p>

At it's core, the central computer beeped with recordings of individuals speaking Thanagarian, and multiple screens displaying data. It's code, flowing downward in streams of symbols only Shayera could read. Power cords ran up into the ceiling, it's energy source giving every piece of equipment in the room life. Each of the heroines examined an emptied station, devoid of noise save for the immortal machines continuing their jobs, not needing operation from their creators.

"This isn't Twilight Zone creepy or anything." the Flash said wittily, Kara responding with an agreeing chuckle.

"I know right. Something's going on guys. Call me nuts..but I don't hear anything outside anymore." Supergirl added, turning her neck to study the comms station entrance.

"Duly noted. Let us get the data and go. Shayera, if you would." Wonder Woman remarked, with Hawkgirl making a hurried walk to oblige her request. Her fingers jumped across a triangular keyboard, the buttons clicking at the pace of her push. The other three marveled at the design of the intramural paneling, respecting Shayera's people for their genius.

"What the hell?" she said, reading the letters and numbers. "This can't be right."

Diana, Kara and Jessie joined her, looking at the display, trying to understand it and her reaction. "Is there a problem?" Diana asked.

"I'de say so. According to this, the C.A.D.M.U.S. vessel is on it's way back to Thanagar. I also can't activate the T7F2-Fusion bomb to destroy Polaris. Someone or thing has disabled it entirely." Hawkgirl explained angrily, impatient with the device's rejecting of her inputs. Diana walked quickly towards the sealed door. She touched her ear communicator.

"Batgirl, this is Wonder Woman. The enemy vessel is returning. I repeat, the enemy vessel is returning to this world. Batgirl...hello? To Hades with this stupid object." she said, tossing the unresponsive tool away. Standing before it, she dug her hands into the bent metal, and pried the doorway open using her incredible strength. Her next discovery brought her horror. All of Shayera's dead ilk, vanished without a single trace! The streets of Polaris resembled a ghost town of the worst kind. Unsettled, the four found themselves outdoors yet again, exploring the astounding. Their hunt for clues would soon be interrupted, by a terrible force of nature, the likes of which they had never faced, in their significant careers to date...

* * *

><p>"What's taking them?" Power Girl asked, standing behind Batgirl's cockpit chair.<p>

"Beats me. I don't like the vibe I'm getting right now. Like this is too...clean." she said, focusing on the radar, it able to pinpoint nearby crafts, or space debris. A large white dot caught her attention. "...Something's approaching."

Before she could acquire it's statistics, the shuttle twitched harshly, with Karen almost falling from the unexpected jerk. Perhaps most peculiar, was how the object present on the radar disappeared. Barbara did notice an item of interest, moving at a great velocity. From the front viewing port, she Karen and Jade witnessed it falling into Thanagar's grasp. Wanting to warn her colleagues, Barbara tapped her JL gadget.

"Wonder Woman...Wonder Woman? This is Batgirl, do you copy?" she said, keeping her cool, but displeased with her negative thoughts. "This isn't right. We're going."

"Wait, are you sure that's wise of us?" Jade asked. Karen seconded her opinion.

"GL is right. Our task was to wait for the transmission, Batgirl. I'm sure they're ok. You're being paranoid." she said, giving the woman she spoke to a reassuring look.

"...Everything about this is wrong." Batgirl replied, never one to ignore her trusted intuition. She started the shuttle's thrusters, prepared to land on the planet after passing it's non-existent blockade, setting the ship carrying them ablaze as it progressed...

* * *

><p><strong>Justice League vs...Man I don't want to say anything lol. More Selina and Goku interacting up next as well;)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl and the Flash stumbled upon what they sought. The undead gathered at a central point, within the downtown locale of Polaris. In some kind of trance, the Justice League studied the phenomenon, puzzled by it.

"What in Hera's name are they doing?" Diana asked, her mind on another possible battle with the entities. The Thanagarian lost did not attack, however. The women heard a vehicle landing by their position, it being one of the Watchtower's. It's heavy doors slid right. Power Girl, the Green Lantern and Batgirl jumped onto the pavement, one after the other, their curiosity peaked at the visual spectacle not far from the entire group.

"What did we..holy mother of God, what is going on down there?!" Karen exclaimed.

"Nothing holy at all, Power Girl." Barbara quipped, reaching for her utility belt, her face blank. Everyone staring ahead, they would then look above. Falling like a container of death, a canister holding something large plummeted from the scorched skies, halting between the ready-made section formed by the beserk undead. The floating city moved at it's impact, shaking anything not held down tightly. Clamps fell, a vapor left it with a HISSSSSS!, the subject it accomadated stepped from it.

Originally known as "The Ultimate", it was born in pre-historic times on Krypton, long before the human-like race gained dominance over the planet, some 250,000 years ago. It was a violent, hellish world where only the absolute strongest of creatures could survive. In a cruel experiment, intended to create the perfect living being, the alien scientists living at the time released an artificial infant born in vitro, in a lab onto the surface of the planet, where it was promptly killed by the harsh environment. The baby's remains were collected and used to clone a stronger version. This process was repeated over, and over for decades as a form of accelerated natural evolution. The agony of these repeated deaths were recorded in it's genes, driving the creature to hate all sentient life-forms. Surprisingly, the Kryptonian superheroes, Power Girl and Supergirl, had no recollection of this disgusting truth about their native world.

Standing at a hulkish, fear-inducing 9'0", almost 415 kilograms in weight, the creature's skin appeared a matte gray. It's shoulder-length hair white, dark-red eyes lacking pity, or restraint. Numerous sharp bony protrusions, able to pierce Kryptonian skin sprouted from various parts of it's enormous body. It's prey seven females of righteousness, it stepped from it's confinement. The way it moved, made the city quiver at it's stomp.

"Rrrr...RAAHHHH!" it roared, sending an uneasy chill down the spines of the Justice Leaguers. Scores of Thanagarian zombies surrounded the waiting women, blocking their access to the comms station. The creature began a gradual jog, turning into a sprint towards them, aching to tear them to shreds...

* * *

><p>Goku, having bathed prior to leaving, donned a fresh pair of his now trademark uniform. His hand clasped with Selina's, their conversation continued within the environs of green scenery. The forest noise mingled with their chatter. Though the thought crossed his mind, as it did hers, he decided against intercourse, as it would further complicate his already unusual circumstances with those he cared for.<p>

"Ha ha. I don't think it works that way." he laughed heartily, Selina presenting her own smile at his joy.

"Then explain it to me." she said, wishing to know more about his alien characteristics.

"Well. My tail won't grow back anymore. The then Kami of my Earth kinda took care of that." he said, thinking about his old home. "Though..I ain't even sure if it can or not, to tell you the truth. How bout' you? I wanna know where you learned how to do what it is..you do."

"Self-taught, really. Growing up on the streets..you learn to fend for yourself pretty quickly. I didn't have the luxury of a 'normal', household. My father was an alcoholic, and often beat my mother. Nearly to death, on one occasion. She commited suicide, and he didn't live much longer after that. I became a pick-pocket, running away from an orphanage I lived in... I learned a trade, honed my skills in gymnastics, contortionism, martial arts. We do what we must to survive, Son. Someone like you is a rarity." she explained, Goku wondering what her eyes were 'saying' behind her sunglasses. Selina adored the feel of his hand. They were as a man's should be, a product of his unending work.

"...You had it rough. I'm sorry. But believe me...you're destined for great things Selina. You can be or do whatever you want. You should use your skills to help people, not hurt them." he replied, his optimism a bit naive, but needed nonetheless. It gave her peace. Something she longed for.

"Ever the 'knight in shining armor'. You not being human explains a lot. No offense. Take it as a compliment." she said, Goku leaning his head back to view the sun, curling his lips. It shown it's way through the tree leaves, with rays of radiance. Goku stopped, his countenance changing.

"You ok?" Selina asked, as it looked like something else troubled him.

"I have to go. Now. The girls are in trouble..." he said, no happiness found on his face any longer. It was replaced with slight anger, the shrinking of ki-energies nagged him.

"...I'm going with you." Selina claimed, knowing he would tell her not to. Goku shot her a quick glance of disapproval.

"What? No way. Whatever's happening, it's too dangerous for you to come with me." he said, against the very notion. Selina walked briskly from him, with him giving chase. "Wait."

They eventually returned to Goku's driveway. She paused behind her car, "popping" it's trunk with her keyless remote. A black duffle bag lay unopened in the spacious compartment. Unzipping it exposed her favored weapon, and gear. She stripped her clothing, changing outdoors in front of him. "...I can help, Goku. You don't have to worry about me." she returned. Goku, not in the mood to argue, accepted her suggestion.

"Fine. You come at your own risk." he said, ready as he would ever be to leave...

* * *

><p>Chaos ensued on Thanagar, as seven women struggled to route one monster, and it's minions. Power Girl and Supergirl charged towards it with their hands drawn to strike. The beast grabbed their faces, shoving them skull-first into the broken street. Batgirl, clutching two Batarangs, spun her arms efficiently, slicing the gorges of the zombies attempting to take hold of her, while the Green Lantern stood to her side, scooping several of them with her mental-made untencil, of gigantic proportions. Moving her arms beyond rapidly, the Flash pushed her assailants from her.<p>

Wonder Woman used the back of her hand to wipe the blood from her split lip, as Hawkgirl wobbled to her feet, her helmet missing pieces. She held her mace, running at the C.A.D.M.U.S. creature with vigor. She struck it's face, with a barrage of swings, thrown from several angles. Wrapping it's large fingers around her torso, the raging beast ran, embedding her body into the side of a skyscraper without pause. It then thrust it's equally big boot into her gut, sending her through the steel-glass in a vicious manner. It roared savagely, seeming to grow in strength and endurance as the battle proceeded. Diana tossed her lasso around it's thick throat, and yanked. Karen unleashed a burning beam from her swollen eyes, it smashing against the creature's head, melting it's flesh.

"Raaaa!" she screamed, feeling regret at having to kill it, as she believed it to be a living organism. This breath-taking assault...only aided it's already miraculous durability. Pulling Diana's lasso, he swung her upward, soon sending her through the ground, presumably into the subway below them all. It jumped at Karen pulling her by the feet. In a most disturbing fashion, it slammed her repeatedly, from one side of it's mass, to the other. Kara, regaining herself, blew her frosty breath at it's legs. She proceeded to thrash the beast, hitting faster than it could follow. Her punches numbered in the thousands. Though, it was able to catch her frame also, and attempt to choke the oxygen from her. It ran to the farthest edges of the city, taking a powerful leap from the side. Turning her upside down, they fell, the air rushing against them as their pace increased.

The lower slums in view, the creature buried her into the ground, in a deadly, dropping suplex, the resulting smash rippling the trash-strewn surface, cracking it for miles. Not moving, or breathing, Supergirl lay still, bruised and battered as the yellow star beyond "scrambled" to recharge her cells.

"KARA!" Karen yelled rocketing at the monster with her extended fists, pointed at it's torso. She crashed into it, taking herself and it through run-down structures, and each of their respective walls. Diana and Shayera tended to Kara, who began to wake.

"W-What..i-is..that thing?" she asked weakly. Shayera, now helmetless, had no answer for her. Diana gathered herself, hearing the destruction caused by the titans. A creature they now knew to be called "Doomsday", and one of the Kryptonian superheroes contended with each other in the distance.

"It does not matter. We must destroy it." Wonder Woman said, her willing to give her all in stopping an unstoppable enemy...

* * *

><p>Encasing the Flash and Batgirl within a "bubble" of protection, the Green Lantern brought them into the comms station. After releasing them, she formed a wall fitting the shape of the doorway, preventing anything from following. Thanagarian zombies beat against the emerald energy barrier, wanting to murder the three in the most brutal way possible. Barbara got to work immediately.<p>

"You must hurry, Batgirl. Have Diana's jet and the shuttle been moved away from Polaris?!" Jade shouted, concentrating, to maintain the integrity of her creation.

"Yes. Flash, I need you to assemble this within a minute. Can you do it?" Barbara asked, showing her blueprints of the only thing that would end the zombie presence. She laid wiring, strips of metal, among other things onto a cloth. An explosive device that would obliterate the city, the plan came to be in the heat of confrontation.

"Won't know until I try." Jessie replied, somewhat thrilled by the challenge. Barbara glanced at Jade, seeing her lower her body from a float, though she kept them from the amassing horde on the other side. Turning her attention to Jessie, she caught the speedster in the act of putting her idea together. Soon taking form, Jessie finished it's construction within thirty seconds. "Done."

"Nice work." Barbara complimented. She set the timer, which would grant them just enough of it to escape. "Jade, push them back, and get us out of here!"

"Ok. Stand together behind me!" Jade responded, feeling slight exhaustion. Jessie and Barbara did as they were told. Harnessing her ring's power, she turned her flat wall into a gigantic ram's head. "Hnnhh!" she grunted, dividing a swath through the groaning legion. Quickly taking Barbara and Jessie into the air with her, she proceeded to fly as nimbly as she could. The city became smaller the further they flew from it. Jade stopped at a logically safe spot in the clouds. Polaris blowing apart produced the vibration of air particles. Inside of Jade's sphere, Jessie and Barbara covered their eyes, the expanding light-blue too bright to view...

* * *

><p>"Nnnaaa!" Diana cried, continuing her war with Doomsday. She jumped over it, stepping from the back of it's neck as it tried to grapple her. Turning over once, she re-advanced as her feet touched ground, landing a bone-crushing straight-punch against it's lower back.<p>

"RAAH!" it howled, feeling the lasting pain of her tremendous might. Shayera hurried towards it, like a vengence-seeking bird, or the very name given to her.

"Take this you bastard!" she yelled, her mace sparking with disastrous energy. Bringing it upward, she bashed it's chin. Side-by-side, Kara and Karen exhaled a wind with the force of a hurricane. It propelled the beast dramatically, sending him hurtling across the planet, at a ridiculous rate. The heroines beyond tired, they gave chase. Eyes widened, they were caught off-guard as the monster returned from an unbelievable leap, clothes-lining Shayera and Diana. Kara and Karen soared at it with purpose. It jammed the natural spike sticking from it's elbow into Karen's knee, turning whilst still air-born, and swinging it's back-fist into Kara's jaw. It's feet then sunk into a dry, barren region of Thanagar, upon landing. Two flying vehicles caught it's attention. Jade flew Diana's jet, with Barbara steering the JL shuttle into the area. Jessie peered from it's opened door.

"RAHWWRR!" Doomsday shouted ripping up a giant chunk of the ground. It split it in two, throwing both halves at the dual nuisances. Sailing at them at a catastrophic velocity, the women turned their crafts from the objects, allowing them to pass freely. The four heroines below collected themselves.

"It keeps getting stronger, how can we defeat this thing if it doesn't grow tired?" Shayera asked, looking to her companions. Appearing worse for the wear, they had no answer, nor anymore ideas. The abrupt entrance to the scene of two, filled them with many things. Hope, anger, resentment and relief to name a few.

"Sorry I'm late." Goku said, with Catwoman saying nothing.

"...What are you doing here?" Diana asked. "And why did you bring a criminal with you?"

"Excuse me...Princess barbie. I came to support him, not you." Selina replied, annoyed at Diana's rude greeting. Karen stopped Diana's approach to the wry-grinning master thief.

"Diana's right, Goku. Bringing her made no sense. Honestly, it's better you didn't come at all. We have this under control." she said, callously like Diana. The voice of reason, Kara's words differed.

"Don't be cold guys. We need Goku's help against that thing." she said, trading a grin with her crush. Shayera, seeing him for the very first time, was unimpressed.

"This...is the 'unbeatable' Son Goku? Hmph, thought you would be taller." she claimed, not caring about his arrival in the least. They all focused on the creeping Doomsday. It seemed to think...most unnatural for a mindless monstrosity. In truth, it received new orders. Those glaring at it were not privy to this.

"I couldn't sense it at all. Is it a living being?" Goku asked, sizing up his soon-to-be foe. It looked at the man curiously, it's limited intelligence animal-like. "Everyone, get outta here now. I'll take it from here." Karen and Diana would not follow his order, while Selina checked on Kara's bettering status. Shayera remained a spectator, not convinced that this man could fare any better.

"We're not going anywhere." Diana said, in defiance.

"Again, I agree with Wonder Woman's want to fight. We appreciate you coming, but this is our predicament, Son. We don't need you to hold our hands through this." Karen added, facing the stopped monster. It grew impatient as it brought it's fists into the dirt, drool pouring from it's mouth. Doomsday split what it stood upon in another threatening gesture.

"Look, this ain't the time for pride. Get the hell outta here now!" Goku shouted, getting slightly agitated by Shayera's, Diana's and Karen's bull-headed demeanor. Eyes dwelled on him, with the girls witnessing him losing his cool, for the first time. He charged Doomsday, as they dove from his uannounced leap forward. The dueling beings grabbed hold of each other's solid arms, one not submitting to the other. Their feet drove deeper into the heated earth, Goku unaware of Doomsday's steadily increasing resilience. He jumped, planting his red-striped, blue boots into it's abdomen, sending it away at a neck-breaking rate. The super-powered women could only watch him teleport after it. Each of them pondered the outcome of the coming engagement...

* * *

><p><strong>Goku vs. a Doomsday that gets stronger on the spot, as it receives damage. Hell yea lol;) <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**You guys inspire me. Thanks for the views + reviews. I'm not a writer by any means lol. But it's nice to have something you put effort into receive appreciation;)... **

* * *

><p>Not only did Doomsday match Goku's extreme hitting power, it's speed stayed on par with his, and the Kryptonians. It ran towards the Saiyan, throwing it's meaty arms with uncoordination. Goku raised his own, in defense of the coming strikes. Ducking forward, he took it's legs out from under it, making it lean forward, into a twirl. It slid across the dirt on it's back. Flying after it, Goku received a speedy backhand, launching him into a boulder, not far from the rising beast. Goku materialized from nothing, landing a damaging left-hook. It knocked the frustrating Doomsday into the ground, it skidding for yards after collision with Goku's duke. The Saiyan appeared above it, straightening his legs, hoping to plunge them into the downed beast.<p>

Reacting to this, it moved, with Goku pressing his feet into dirt instead. He blocked a fist swing with his lifted forearm, punching Doomsday's chest while twisting his second limb. The beast flinched, pushing it's boot heel into Goku's unprotected stomach. Chasing the noble alien's soaring body, it drove it's large closed mitt into his torso. Unable to keep it's original shape, Thanagar surrendered to these fighters of impossible brawn. But above this undertaking of testosterone, people of estrogen became the event's audience...

* * *

><p>Selina stood beside an individual she despised. Batgirl, after setting the shuttle to auto-pilot, watched with one of her many nemeses from the opened door of the ship. They did share one thing in common...a fondness for the man risking his life at the moment. "Wanna tell me what you and Goku were doing before you arrived..Selina?" Barbara asked, looking through her binoculars.<p>

"Talking. And what of it, Batgirl? Ohhh..how adorable. I can almost, taste, your envy. You two are more than friends aren't you?" Selina teased, not afraid of the vigilante in any way, shape or form. Barbara put her gizmo away, and turned to face the cat-burglar.

"I'm going to warn you this one time, Selina. Keep your manipulative claws away from him." Barbara said dryly, keeping a piercing stare on the person she spoke to's own. Selina curved her mouth.

"And if I don't?" she retorted. Batgirl did not feed into her antagonism, opting to return to the cockpit without answering the entertained Catwoman...

* * *

><p>Using their capability, Hawkgirl, Supergirl, Power Girl and Wonder Woman could only goggle the barbarity of Goku's struggle against Doomsday. Keeping it to herself, Shayera in particular began to understand why the Saiyan had the appreciation of many races, his name and efforts widespread. He held his own, and some, against what she could barely manage to scratch.<p>

"One question. What kind of creature is he?" she asked the others. Supergirl would be the one to reply.

"An alien. Like us. And...not like us. Long story." she said, focusing on his every technique, able to follow the inhuman scrap with no trouble.

"This is cowardice to watch him like this. We should be by his side." Wonder Woman added, her want to join him becoming burdensome. Power Girl let a patient sigh she held captive go.

"No. Let him do this, Diana. We did what we could, got a few good licks in too. Monkey-boy won't let that thing leave Thanagar alive. If he needs us, we're here. Did you check with the girls back home? Anything happening on Earth in our absence?" Karen said, also keeping a close eye on Goku's progress. Diana, still feeling antsy, answered the Kryptonian.

"Steel confirmed that there has been nothing she or the others could not handle. Zatanna has returned from her recent tour." she replied. "I suppose this is a victory. But I wonder. We were set-up. This mission was nothing but one, giant trap to lure us here...to lure Goku. His life is in danger. It has been for months."

Diana's friends did not speak, as Shayera wanted to learn more. "He has outstanding fighting prowess. I can understand why he's so popular. And you say he acts like a small child with a ludicrous appetite when he's not...punching monsters that can destroy cities?" she said in a tone that made Kara laugh.

"Pretty much. You can't help but love him sometimes." she openly replied, the other women glancing at her afterward. She smiled before her face flushed. "Yea...you all didn't hear me say that..."

Not letting anyone know, as not to sound anymore interested, Shayera thought of what they spoke about. She slightly yearned to discover why the women she adventured with found Goku so fascinating...

* * *

><p>Goku tried to respire normally, showing a bit of fatigue. Another of his outfits torn to hanging flaps, the monster picking itself up from the ground after several skilled strikes from him, he wondered why it didn't stay down. It healed as soon as it was damaged. Goku, jumped at it once more.<p>

"Haaa! Da da da da da da!" he yelled as he attacked. Doomsday wrapped it's arms around his back, squeezing as tightly as it could. "Yaaaaaaa!" the Saiyan screamed, the discomfort also hurting him greatly. Opening his hand, he released a quick blast of his ki into the monster's face. Doomsday dropped him, placing it's hands against it's singed visage. "You just don't know when ta' quit, do you?"

The beast responded with an extended punch, it feeling to Goku like an 18-wheeler rammed his body. Sent into one first, his form ruptured a giant stone, before being tossed through another...

* * *

><p>The Green Lantern handled Diana's jet as if it were her own, with the Flash sitting beside her. Their conversation not continuous, it dawned on them both that Goku must be suffering..to protect them.<p>

"I hope he's ok." Jessie said, moving her legs, like one would when restless. Jade could hear better than most of the League, due to her blindness. Goku's "music", was one of neverending tenacity. It was her honor to work with him, but she wished they spent more time together, outside of their charge to defend the defenseless.

"*He will be. I know it.*" she replied in one of her country's dialects, ceasing her overthinking...

* * *

><p>"RAWWRRR!" Doomsday roared, enraged that Goku would not die. It brought it's closed fists onto his beat-up anatomy. Over, and over, and over again. It threw him away, as if he were trash. Goku rolled onto his chest. Doomsday hatefully watched him push himself up. Goku coughed onto the granular loam. Indescribable, the burning in his muscles made him excited, of all things.<p>

"Heh heh, you're something else." he said, the beast making it's approach. Goku finally rose to a standing position. "I almost feel bad I have to wrap this up. It was good that I could learn what you're able to do." Doomsday ran at the calmed alien. Hitting nothing, it searched aimlessly for it's target.

"You're a weapon, ain't you? Someone engineered you to kill. I can't let something like you get off world. Let me show your creators something first. I'm sure they're watchin'..." Goku guessed, a short ways away from the turning Doomsday. His hands upside-down and closed, he raised them enough to be parallel with his sides. His jet-black hair began to stand on end, giving it a rising, flame-like appearance. It shifted hue, like his eyebrows, into a white-gold. His natural, onyx iris tone changed into a noticeable turquoise. The flood-gates holding his dormant power at bay opened, helping this extraordinary transformation resume. The excess ki radiating from his body covered him in a fiery quality, unable to be abated. Bits of rock circled him, bursting like fireworks, Goku's output affecting anything around him. Doomsday, not caring for this, ran at him in a murderous frenzy.

It stopped. Looking down, it noticed, and felt, Goku's right arm shoved through it's entrails. Leaving the creature, Goku appeared in the sky. His palm facing it, Doomsday attempted to leap at the relaxed martial artist. Generating first, the destructive wave Goku unleashed trapped the monster within it's life-ending embrace. Being peeled from existence, Doomsday let out a final aggressive bellow. Vaporizing it down to the last atom, the creature was nothing more than a twisted memory.

"See ya'." Goku said, taking himself to the soil. He heard his comrades arriving behind him. They were cautious, unsure of if it was really the man they thought highly of.

"Goku?" Diana said, the first to approach. His golden essence flaring, it was dream-like. To the Amazon, he looked nothing short of one, or any of the Olympians. "Is that you?" Laughing at the astonishment on each of the ladies faces, he nodded.

"Course' it's me Diana." he said, as she touched his cheek. The way she did so resembled how anyone would handle expensive jewelry, or an antique. Reverting to his normal state, as to relax his friends, Goku rubbed his stomach. "Can we get outta here? I haven't eaten since work!" Everyone traded a single glance. The team's delayed departure commenced...

* * *

><p>Goku sat by himself, in the back area of the shuttle, on it's way to the Justice League headquarters. Shayera, feeling foolish for her inaccurate opinion of him during their first encounter, entered the empty space to speak with him. "Excuse me..." she said, nervously. Goku stood, still wearing his ripped attire.<p>

"Yea...oh, hey. Your name's Shayera, right? Guess we didn't have time to meet properly." he said, gifting her with an attitude of lightheartedness she was not used to. Her people were mostly stoic, and constantly serious. Shayera always had a sense of humor, that got her into trouble more often than not with her superiors. "I'm sorry about what happened to your people. You have my condolences."

"Thank you...mind if I sit?" she asked. Goku gestured for her to. Like Diana, she was a warrior..and ravishing. "What you did down there...what was that?" she inquired, recounting the conclusion of Doomsday's rampage.

"Oh that?! That was nothing. Just my Super Saiyan form. One way to increase my strength, if I need to." he explained, his description simplistic.

"Doesn't make it any less crazy to see." she said, able to grasp what the other women meant when describing his unassuming, cheerful personality.

"I guess so. I'm more worried about you. What's gonna happen to Thanagar now?" he asked. Shayera let the quiet of the ships interior proceed her response, the only thing heard being the built-in air conditioner. She glanced at the clean flooring.

"That's a good question. I'm the last of my people. I literally have nothing. Everything that mattered to me is now gone. Not including my home, thankfully." she replied, not letting her emotion over her loss consume her. Goku, wanting to make her feel better, did what he usually does. He offered her his friendship.

"If there's anything you need Shayera, just let me know. I'm the last of my race too. It can get lonely. But just because we are sometimes, doesn't mean we have to stay that way." he remarked with kindness, hoping he helped. Shayera gave him a fixed stare. Holding his fist up, she "bumped" it with hers.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." she said, standing. "It was my pleasure meeting you, Goku." She grinned at him on her way to join the others, with Goku doing the same. An enigma, he was. The distraught, ex-police officer found herself thinking of him when not in his presence. Whether she wanted to or not...the only-living Thanagarian let it reside in the confines of her mind exclusively...


	17. Chapter 17

**It's been tough narrowing down the choices for Goku's "harem". However, fans of Wonder Woman, Batgirl, Supergirl and Power Girl can rest easy...as they are official love interests in this fic', and have solidified a spot in our favorite Saiyan's heart! I will be focusing on those four, and their connection with him in detail. Still deciding on the final "roster", which may or may not include a couple more of the lovely ladies representing DC Comics!**

* * *

><p><em>-An Almeracian Queen's Needs... Saga-<em>

_6 Months Remaining_

It's shade of red, and blue, Supergirl's garb clung to her winsome figure. About ten yards from a gigantic, raging inferno, her body absorbed it's pure radiation. It soothed her to feel it's healing effects. Her lengthy blonde strands rode the cold emptiness, gently floating with her cape, her resembling an alien deity of beautiful bloom. Her rejuvenation session gained an interruption. But a welcome one.

"Guess I shouldn't get as close as you." Goku said, at a distance. Kara released a smile, and hovered towards him. She hugged the man. Hanging on to his neck as he turned around, he carried her with an unhidden glee.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, the duo heading in the direction of their adopted planet.

"Wanted to see you. Everyone said you were beside the sun. Always sounds insane to me, but I guess it ain't considering." he replied normally, stopping to take in a scene very few were able to experience. "I never really took the time to fly into space like this. Couldn't at first, until I got stronger. It sure is an amazing sight huh?" Kara let him go, moving herself to his side. She tucked her arm in between his.

"It is. I like to come out here and just enjoy my blessings. I can do everything, which is scary. You can relate, I'm sure." Kara remarked, the man focused on her speaking. "Sometimes, I wish I were a normal teenage girl. Less stress. Less responsibility. Like, I have no clue what to do after graduation. Working a normal 9-to-5 sounds ok, but. Am I cut out for that kind of boring lifestyle?"

Sensing her doubt, Goku desired to grant her relief. "I never really had an actual job myself. Protecting Earth was always my priority. You have alotta things going for you, Kara. You're pretty, educated and can punch really hard. Whoever you're dating is a lucky guy, that's for sure." he said, not meaning to produce a lively laugh from the young Kryptonian. Goku's virtue, one of the things she adored about him most, kept her interest for months.

"..I'm not dating anyone, Son. Guys in college are mostly jerks. Perverted, and idiotic. It's hard to find..men like you down there." she said, glancing at the world in question. She had a question. It plagued her mind for weeks. She felt it time to ask. "Goku...I was, wondering. Did you..have any plans tonight?" Goku gave her that confused mien she quietly coveted.

"Uhhh, not really. Might train for a bit. Why do you ask, Kara? Something wrong?" he said, believing her to be in trouble.

"I just wanted to catch a movie, and didn't feel like dragging Barbara or Carrie with me. Besides..we never hang out." Kara replied, with honesty. Goku did not take much time in thought of it.

"..Ok! Sure, sounds like fun! As long as you let me pay." he said, his grin wide. Kara pulled him with her, ecstatic that he agreed. They hurried into the Earth's configuration, parting ways to prepare themselves for the evening ahead...

* * *

><p>Oldest child of the royal family, ruler of the planet Almerac, it's Queen bathed in the hot springs, located inside a room of solid gold. Her soldiers stood by the area's entrance. Tall men, they were covered from head-to-toe in Cal Poly green coats of mail. Their automatic rifles, able to fire torrid beams of yellow plasma. Maidens donning robes of purple, tended to Maxima's loose, draping apple-red hair, and manicured fingernails. Skin a tint of terra cotta, her hazel eyes examined a hologram projection, sitting on the edge of her oval-shaped tub.<p>

The Queen's head servant, Sazu, made her moderate approach, the guards letting her in. Eyes outlined with black, like her lip color, the datapad she held was of scientific splendor. "This is the information you requested, Queen Maxima." Gorgeous, extremely arrogant, the Queen did not take her vision from the footage of her next conquest. A dark-haired male, his deeds impactful, generous...audacious.

"Excellent. Look at him girls. Such power! Perfection incarnate. Our children will be absolutely beautiful." she exclaimed, her flesh tingling with anticipation, as she studied the hero's martial techniques. "Sazu...prep my ship at once. I leave for planet Earth tomorrow morning." Gently biting the tip of her right index, Maxima sat in the heated pool of a sparkling liquid, as Sazu bowed with hesitant respect, taking her leave afterward. The elated Queen, ready to leave her planet without a monarch to control it...yet again, continued to intently observe a living object in motion, as she had done for days...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter. Something came up while I wrote it. You do get a taste of the next saga's main protagonistantagonist though. Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

Goku finished putting on his gray beanie, and reading glasses, checking his "Gerald" look in the bathroom mirror. A heavy snow storm being outdoors, his deepest blue down jacket complimented the lighter blue jeans, his hiking boots a used bistre. Disguised, and ready to meet Kara, he chuckled with content. A vibrating of his cell phone on the standard declyn sink grabbed his attention. He read the message displayed.

_At Karen's place. _

_She's still at work. _

_Meet me here._

_Kara_

* * *

><p>The Watchtower seemed emptied, only a few members of the Justice League present to occupy it. Batgirl input data at the central computer, updating Goku's file with new information. Having done the same after their last fiasco, and his demonstration of a frightening ability, she thought it necessary. Wonder Woman stood behind her, stunning eyes reading the informative details of the C.A.D.M.U.S. investigation, having been resolved a month prior.<p>

"So...we find the vessel dismantled, stripped of everything we would find useful. A month and a half of keeping our eyes open, only to still be in the dark." she said, not pleased with their findings over time. Batgirl closed Goku's digital document on the middle screen.

"Not entirely. In fact, the bread crumb trail led us right back to Earth. Look at this." Barbara remarked, loading another dossier. Though, it was not of an ally. Always impressed with her resourcefulness, Diana scanned the newly generated profile.

"Lex Luthor. Not surprising. How long have you known this?" she asked, still analyzing it. She also wondered why Barbara chose to withhold the information.

"Discovered the truth once we arrived back from Thanagar. Luthor must of used part of his fortune to purchase C.A.D.M.U.S., funding the ressurection of that beast as well. Knowing him, he'll deny any involvement, and we have no hard evidence to counter it. We both know what he wants, ultimately. He's trying to kill Goku. We can guess that he won't stop until he does." Barbara stated, leaning back in her chair. Diana's brow furrowed, thinking of ending the billionaire scientist if he so much as touched a hair on Goku's scalp.

"We must make everyone aware. Whether he likes it or not, I also believe we should check on Goku as often as we can manage, ensuring his safety. What of Hawkgirl? Is she adjusting well?" she said. Barbara rested her chin between her thumb and curled fingers, elbow on the padded seat's armrest.

"Zatanna's been showing her the ropes for a while. Hope she isn't turning her into a party-girl. Knowing Zee like we do, it's safe to assume she is." Barbara replied, Diana's smile the result of her humor. Barbara set the power-save options for the technical device, standing from her seat. "I need to get back to Gotham. Got anything planned tonight?" she asked, stretching her neck to ease minor tension.

"A visit to Themyscira before returning to New York. Apparently, I'm needed at the U.N. Embassy. Oh, I meant to ask. Have you found Selina?" Diana questioned, remembering of Catwoman's disappearance, after the Doomsday incident. Barbara rolled her eyes at the mention of the wily woman's name.

"No...as long she stays off the grid, I'm not paying her any mind. Surprisingly, there's been fewer high-profile robberies in the city. None of them wreaking of her specific brand of theft. That's good enough for me, at this rate." she answered with a nonchalance, wishing to change the subject. Diana let it die.

"Be safe, Batgirl. We will speak soon." she said, leaving the costumed crime-fighter, following her caring words...

* * *

><p>Kara bent forward, lining her lips with a light coat of gloss, from Karen's make-up selection. Using her "cousin's" bedroom mirror, she hurried to complete her preparations before Goku arrived. After straightening a wig of brown hair, she positioned a blue head band on the top of her head. The matching-toned quilted jacket covered her frame, darker jeans clinging to her legs. Sitting on a mattress with a white comforter, she pulled a pair of booties onto both of her feet. Her own "civilian" ensemble complete, the only task now was to wait. Looking at herself once more, she heard a familiar sound, coming from the living room, it of a jovial being using his own unique method of instant traversal.<p>

"Kara?" a voice called, it heading her way.

"Just a minute." she replied, loudly. Exiting Karen's bedroom, she met her date in the hallway. Goku openly stared at the Kryptonian woman, appreciating her fetching aspects. "You look great, 'Kara Kent'."

"Thank you, 'Gerald Sone'. You don't look too bad yourself. We definitely need to get you some different glasses though." she said, giving the Saiyan a slightly hard time. Goku rubbed the nape of his neck as he laughed, his eyes closed and head tilted back a little.

"Yea, guess these ones aren't in style." he added, the thick frames of his spectacle lenses making his irises seem larger. Kara walked with him to the front door. They left Karen's sumptuous condominium, Kara locking it behind them before they accessed a staircase. It took them moments to leave the building, an unclouded night sky, and light flakes of precipatation falling to them once they were underneath it. Kara held Goku's arm, him feeling like the luckiest man alive as she did.

"The movie theater's a couple blocks away. You had anything in mind you wanted to see?" Kara asked, glancing at Goku's cheek, his breath visible in the frigid air. Wanting to touch him, she wiped water from that very spot.

"I don't know. Haven't really been paying attention to what comes out. You mind picking?" he asked, hoping Kara was not disappointed. She only grinned mirthfully, forgetting that Goku rarely watched his television to catch advertisements.

"Nah, not at all. I was thinking an action flick. There's one called 'Assassin's Fist' that just came out. Figured you would like it. Plenty of martial art mayhem." she said, seeing him beam at her response. "You get the tickets, I'll get the popcorn. An extra-large bucket sound good?"

"Yep!" Goku exclaimed, ready to enjoy a night with a woman he maintained unchanging feelings for. Appearing as a normal, young-looking couple to pedestrians sharing the damp sidewalk, they were often everything but...

* * *

><p>A man of pale flesh, stood looking out of the expansive rectangular window of his luxurious office, at a city he believed to be his. Exuding pride in an all-white Brioni Vanquish II fabric suit, head shaven, the only thing more vain than he, was the impeccable air of his work space. Speaking with someone on speaker, the voice of one of his "employees", requested fresh orders.<p>

"I want them shipped tonight. Leave no witnesses." he said, direct and presumptuous. "You're paid to do as I ask, offering nothing but your loyalty. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, Mr. Luthor."...

The man walked toward his double pedal desk, made of posh hardwood and veneers. He pressed a button on the silver object serving as a telephone, among other things. His genius-level intellect aided him over the illustrious years of his life, amassing an empire with his accomplishments. Seeking respect, borderline worship, he hated few things. One of them, just so happened to be a male superhero...the only one having objective reality. Watching Goku's interaction with the people of "his" city on a thin, flat monitor, he sneered at the warm response they gave him. The Saiyan's delight brought him anger, jealousy and the psychotic desire to murder.

"I see through your fascade you alien buffoon." he said. "Soon...I will show them what kind of a monster you truly are." Stating it ominously, Luthor smiled as he interlocked his fingers, reflecting on his previous failure, and his possible solution...

* * *

><p>Karen, in the R &amp; D wing of her building, spoke with her technicians as they worked. Obsessing over her inventions, down to the very minute of details, her approach to her occupation was hands-on. Holding it carefully, she etched the shape on a certain area of her creation with a laser cutter, handing the tool to her employee when somewhat satisfied with her doing. Suffocating her curves was a tan ribbed-knit turtleneck sweater, joining black two-button pants and Michael Cors wide calf boots. Her mostly male staff usually ogled her sizable bosom, hidden or not, as everyone did at some point or another. This frustrated her to no end, giving her a particularly negative opinion when it came to men in general.<p>

However, she gave them her instructions and walked towards the indestructible plexiglass door to Lab 01, removing protective goggles as she did. Once in the carpeted corridor, she pulled a jingling pink IPhone from the left side of her bottom's pocket.

_Hey babe. I tried to call you today_

_and got no answer. Hope you aren't _

_still upset with me. We were made for each other Kar', I know we were. Let me at least know that you're doing ok. Care about you always._

_Jimmy O_

Not wishing to respond to her somewhat obnoxious ex-boyfriend, Karen stood silent, softly gabbing the locket adorning her neck. She opened it, reading the loving poem it contained. Laughing to herself, she proceeded to text a man who would never offend her, even given the chance. A man she fell in love with, each passing hour, in his presence or not.

_Hey stud. I could really use some company tonight. My place...night-cap? Let me know when you can...Karen ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>A light chapter with no action. Let's face it, Goku is going to have a hectic life when it comes to his romances. But things are taking shape in the plot. Don't worry about that. Sorry for the brevity of these last two chapters.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok...to the people still talking about the multi-form technique to pleasure Goku's lovers at the same time...it's not going to be used in this fic'. Frankly, that is beyond corny lol, and this is a slightly more serious narrative. Goku won't be engaging in orgies, and what not. If it contributes nothing to the plot, then it won't be included. That's really out of character for someone like him anyway, and I won't tarnish that. Not saying him sleeping with multiple women, that he hasn't married yet, is saint-like or something he would do either. But it aids the story, and isn't just, vulgar for the sake of vulgarity. He's expressing himself physically with women he loves, and wants committed relationships with. So, with that said, those wanting to read that kind of stuff should look elsewhere. Thank you all for the views, nonetheless:)**

* * *

><p>Waking from a millenium-long slumber, an entity took the form of pure energy, containing himself inside of a humanoid set of morphing armor, colossal in size. Inner plating ribbed and red, it's outer covering a phthalo blue, striped in a zig-zagging pattern of gold that ran around it uncontrollably. His roman-styled helmet partially hid a horrifically scorched face. Opening his unfeeling maroon sight, like a life-form using it for the first time, his time to correct his domain came. Unfolding his curled body, on the edges of space and lifelessness, he acquired renewed vitality.<p>

Since the dawn of time, he has repeatedly destroyed the universe to create a new one, from the ashes of the old. Detecting imperfections in the fabric of it currently, his ultimate plan will be to "remove" it, and build a more advanced, perfect one. To do so, he heads for Earth...the planet which holds the cosmic thread together. Calculated and without regard, his hope was to induce a new "Big Bang", by any means necessary.

* * *

><p>"That was good! Sad that the main character died though." Goku said, strolling without a care, an intelligent brunette on his arm.<p>

"Yea. He was pretty hot." Kara returned jokingly, noticing Goku's slightly envious reaction. Her toothy laugh changed his curious disposition.

The crunching of frosty white under their shoes, they entered a small park, lit by the burn of holiday bulbs, white, red and green. Glancing at a statue of both Supergirl, and her only otherworldly relative, Goku stopped their activity. By their lonesome, Kara took her wig off, letting her blonde tresses free. "The people love you guys. Don't know how you deal with all the attention. It rubs me the wrong way, to be honest." he admitted. Kara looked at him, before joining his admiration of a monument in her honor.

"It's not like I ask for it. Human beings seem to idolize us. What they call 'heroes'. We're their equalizers." she said, trying to answer Goku's question. "We give them hope in a world that doesn't have much."

Goku relished Kara's wisdom, beyond her years some would say. Her nature when compared to Barbara's intrigued him, as they both were so different. Regardless, his growing dilemma did not trouble him at that instant. "I understand. Thanks for being such a great friend Kara. All of you do so much, and I feel like I can't repay any of you." Though she liked his response, Kara wanted more than friendship. Alone, not bothered by the chilling temperature, she inquired.

"Our relationship...what is it to you, Kakarot?" she asked, the first to speak the name given to him at birth. It surprised him to hear it after so long.

"...I couldn't tell ya'. There's places I'de like to go with it. But, I know it may not be a good idea." he said, showering her with humility. They sat on a dry bench. "I'm in a lot of trouble, Kara." His comment brought her worration. She removed his glasses, wanting the gentleness of his eyes on hers.

"Why?" she asked, rubbing his hard back.

"...You asked what our relationship is to me. I'm asking what you want it to be?" he said, glancing ground-ward. Kara raised his lowered head with her push. She chose not to answer in a conventional format. Slow, unforced, she touched his mouth, with hers. Delicately, Goku placed a hand on her shoulder, while Kara caressed his jawline. They stopped but for a moment, just to gaze upon one another. Kara awarded him with another peck. Feeling a buzzing, he pulled the corresponding object from his coat. A missed call, and one text.

"Karen wants me to come over. I better go." he said, casually, not assuming it was more than visiting a friend in need. Wanting to keep them all happy, the tired Saiyan stood. Kara's now disconcerted demeanor sparked his wonder. "Had a fun time tonight. Gla...you ok?"

"Yea. I'll call you tomorrow..." she replied in a plain manner, lifting herself. Goku watched her rocket from his sight, like a shooting star heading in the direction of Metropolis's neighboring city.

* * *

><p>Karen sat in her living room, resting on a bleu de france velvet sofa. Tasting red wine from a tall glass, she then set it on her modern, black coffee table. Blinking into her home, the individual she awaited appeared, fingers to his head. A tad startled, Karen jumped to her feet. She emitted a deep breath, approaching her guest. Goku noticed she wore nothing but a baggy, burgandy t-shirt, falling to her thighs, over her white panties.<p>

"You scared the crap outta me Son." she said, helping him take his coat off. She indicated for him to sit. Aware that he did not drink alcohol, she entered her walk-in kitchen, pulling the handle of a stainless-steel refrigerator door open. Taking a bottled pineapple juice, her strut back to the man was quick.

"Thanks." he said, as she sat herself. Twisting the cap off, he drank a generous amount. She put her legs across his lap, leaning her back against one of the couch's cubic pillows. Flawless, Karen's thighs and calves were smooth, but sturdy. Goku watched her blaring 50" plasma television, mounted on the wall, the ladder painted peach. Sipping her own beverage, Karen studied the distracted male, scrutinizing his muscular build obscured by a tight long-sleeve thermal top. Goku caught her gaping. "What?"

"Nothing, just glad you came." she said. "We have some things to talk about." Karen pressed her remote, placing her sitting room in quietude as the tv muted.

"Well, I'm here. Something botherin' you?" Goku replied, having an idea of where the conversation would lead. Though, he could not deny his want for it to. He believed he had lost his mind, ethicality, forgetting he was an alien himself. Such were the trials of a man with integrity.

"You can probably guess. Are you and Diana an item?" she asked, rather blunt in execution. "Wanted to ask before we discussed our thing..." Wanting to be truthful, Goku told her his thoughts.

"Yes...no. I don't know." he said after sighing, drawing Karen's heed. "I have feelings for her." Karen situated herself beside him. She pulled the beanie from his skull, his jagged locks shooting to all sides of it.

"And..." she said. Goku found it difficult to make eye contact with the prepossessing female, of a dead world. Shame pounding on his conscience, the next thing Karen said to him, replaced it with incredulity.

"Listen to me baby. We are not human. We're not...plain and simple. Everything you're feeling...is natural. We have something that's worth investing time into. I know that, and you do." she assured, Goku's relief growing. "It'll take effort, but as far as we're concerned, I see a future with you. You can't sit here and tell me we don't have one." Goku, sat powerless and ensnared by Karen's conviction. However, his enchanting companion had valid insight. He did not have to cease being himself. Perhaps, for one night at least, he could throw caution to the wind, and ignore his overthinking.

"You're right. We do have something special. How you feel, what you said...it's made me realize that I gotta stop being so hard on myself." he stated in agreement. Feeling deja vu, he laughed for a second. "I must be dreaming. Pinch me." he said half serious, glancing at Karen's raised eyebrow. She squeezed his arm at his behest. "Ouch, dang you're strong, PG!" Karen pulled him by his collar. Faces close, Goku moved his head left, and right, avoiding her kiss in a playful tease. She slapped his arm once more. Giving her the brisk lip-lock she desired, he stood, holding his hand open. Accepting it, Karen did the same as he pulled. He picked her up suddenly, carrying the giggling Kryptonian over his shoulder, her clapping both hands to power off nearby lamps, plunging her den in darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>The first intimate scene between Goku and Karen StarrPower Girl, coming up next. Secondly, you guys thought Maxima would be the main "problem" in this saga huh lol. Nope. You DC aficionados know who it is I mentioned at the beginning of this chapter, I'm sure. And it isn't the Anti-Monitor ladies and gents. Keep those peepers peepin';) **


	20. Chapter 20

**I'de like to thank all of you for giving my story a chance. I know I may not write things the way some of you would like, but I appreciate your comments and such all the same. And, I'm loving the Supergirl love! Don't worry, Goku and Kara will take their relationship further in this chapter, and the next as well. I'm not making him duck her intentionally lol. Just read...you crazy fiction luvin' people. There's a method to my madness:)**

* * *

><p>Goku dropped Karen onto her plush mattress, her chuckling at his frolicsome behavior. He disrobed, taking his top off, unzipping his jeans while he studied the now-standing Karen. As she donned far less, she pulled her t-shirt from a voluptuous physique. What would happen for numerous times in the future, the first account would stay with Goku's memory for the longest duration. Visualizing Karen's magnificent breasts, the largest of which he had ever seen, left him in a daze of stupefaction.<p>

"See something you like, monkey-boy?" she jested, lifting each leg from her underwear. She approached the man, helping him with his remaining articles of clothing. They traded the pressing of warm lips, Goku treasuring her ice-blue stare, and shortened white-blonde strands falling across her face. Taking his hands, she pressed them to her large mammories. Not denying their appeal, Goku squeezed, his wanting to do so for a while. The thought of having his way with the Kryptonian's enticing form, the secretion of the hormone by his adrenal glands mounted.

Karen toyed with his mental further. "You gonna give me that big cock, or what?" she said, not embarassed of her suggestive speech. Goku, not one to talk when engendered, simply brought her to the bed. He had nothing more, as far as dialogue was concerned. Karen relaxed on her back, with Goku prying her legs apart. Her stimulation heightened, wanting him to take full advantage of her at his will. The euphoric status present in her blush, Goku found his way into her. Her wrapping around the full breadth of the man, he took her in the way she asked him too. The steel headboard on Karen's bed met her wall, following each harsh thrust. A Kryptonian, able to withstand intense force, Goku held back nothing.

Placing his hand on her cheek, Karen maneuvered his finger into her mouth. After her suck, he brought it from her face, and onto a single one of her mounds. Karen folded her arms underneath them both. Goku watched them bounce in all of their glory, realizing that they were his whenever he so chose to receive them. He indulged, with Karen resting her palms on the backs of his grasp. The wall behind her cracked, as the Saiyan worked strenuously. Minutes trickled into an hour. Not wanting him to finish too soon, over excessive animation, Karen rolled, bringing herself onto him.

As he did not leave her, she took control of the task at hand. She arched her back, running her fingers along the lines of his perfectly sculpted torso, it rigid and to her liking. Her bottom round, Goku grabbed it, the softness of it matching her chest in feel. Karen had her way with her lover, wetting his hardened member fiercely. Goku, seeming like he would burst at any moment, contained himself. Karen recognized this, and wanted to do something...different, for him. She stopped her movement.

Much to his surprise, she climbed from him. Pulling him with her, she made her way to the floor. Goku, in a kind gesture most men would not consider during times of intimacy, gave her a pillow as she kneeled. She placed it between her knees, and the dark-blue carpeted floor. Goku stood, his fullness still swollen. Karen grabbed her heavy bosom, placing his thickness between them. She spit saliva onto his tip, in an erotic act. Goku, baffled by the happening, looked at her in ignorance. Her gaze merged with his, as she began to slowly stroke him. Remarkable, the unseen sensation, Karen slightly increased her pace.

"You like that baby? That big cock between these big fucking tits." she said, as Goku exhaled a breath of rapture. He tilted his head back while she continued. Her foul language only making the new form of pleasure enjoyable, he looked at his beloved, her stare having not left him. Karen licked her bottom lip, not stopping her torture. Goku moved lines of her hair from her face, wanting her beauty fully visible. At his limit, he released. Closing his eyes, the exquisiteness of letting go irksome tension, beyond words.

He opened them to glance at his partner. The top of her body, below her neck held his fluid, a small amount of it managing to contact Karen's chin. He touched her face as his grin equaled hers. Both fufilled with the exploration of their bond, he helped her upward. After another kiss of approval, Goku followed Karen into the bathroom across the hall, both planning to clean themselves before taking a much-needed repose.

* * *

><p>Goku bestirred himself from a deep sleep. It being the following morning, last night's escapade was fresh in his mind. In Karen's bed, she was curiously absent from his side. Wiping puffy eyes, a sticky note rested on the surface of a cream bedside table next to him. He read the jotted words while squinting.<p>

_Morning stud. Left for work. You have free reign of the place. Don't eat all of my food. Kisses, Kar'_

Goku chuckled, shaking his head at Karen's amusing greeting. His body drained, the alien hero could sleep for the entire day. Though, he too had important duties, as well as addressing the situation at hand. Not far-fetched, his thoughts, were also on the other Kryptonian lady in his life. An apology was in order, and thinking of it garnered an idea for the caring warrior.

* * *

><p>Told to meet him there, Supergirl found herself in orbit of the furious, jonquil star that gave her titanic power. Fully costumed, her body drank it's nourishing waves, and she pondered what exactly Goku had for her. Slightly frustrated with him, her coming was due to the interest in what he stated, as he spoke of a gift. "...Hey there Supergirl." he said, floating to her back, his gi, obi and pants looking renewed. Kara did not acknowledge him, readily.<p>

"...What's up?" she said dryly, not facing his position. She knew seeing his sprightly mien would destroy her indifference. Directly behind her, Goku glanced over her left shoulder. He reached around her bare midriff with his arms, holding a most compelling item. Being so close to the sun would not ruin it, as it was made with the fragments of a blue star. In the shape of a flower, the words "_Kara Zor-El" _were engraved on what was considered the base.

"Had help from the Monanians. Member' we saved them from that space pirate together? They said it will last forever. Ain't sure how the base doesn't melt. The flower, when they shaped it, reminded me of you, so I asked them to put your name on it." he said, Kara now examining it. At a loss for a response, she looked at the pure energy, enclosed in a translucent, heat-resistant case. It reacted with her cells, making her a bit stronger, and feel better overall. With her back against him, Kara kissed her friend briefly on his right cheek. "...So you like it?"

"It's...I can't believe you did this for me." she replied, emotion making her conveyance difficult.

"I'm sorry about last night, Kara. Can you please forgive me?" Goku asked solemnly. Kara turned to him, still looking at the brilliant object she held. Her eyes met his.

"...Maybe. If you make me dinner tonight. Your place. And you rub my feet. Handle all that well, and I might." she replied, her verbal play keeping Goku glad.

"Got it. And, I'll pick up some of that red velvet cake you like from the nearby bakery too." Goku promised, with a wink and elbow nudge.

"Ooooo...red velvet cake. Way to a girl's heart right there." Kara joked. She shared laughter, and an embrace with him in the stars, quite literally. "...You're too good to us, Son. I'm so stupid. Should have known you weren't like most guys."

Combing her long hair with his fingers, Goku placed his hand on her head, her laying the side of hers on his chest. "I love you, Kara. Your opinion of me matters. It always has, and it always will." he replied, sincerely. Her beaming smile, Kara heard three words she longed to, from her alien obsession. There the couple remained, surrounded by the heavenly. The day for them both could not end fast enough, as by nightfall, they would be together again.

* * *

><p>Hawkgirl, Zatanna, Green Lantern and Steel stood in the heart of the Justice League headquarters. Called the monitor womb, it contained the satellite's "monitoring" and central control consoles. From here, members of the association could determine global alerts, using data obtained. The room's lighting cast it in a tint of ocean viridian, ebony floors made from a kind of shining marble.<p>

"No, can't say that I have." Natasha said, answering Zatanna's question. "The man is all over the place. You already know pinning him down for too long is next to impossible."

"So he hasn't been here since morning?" Shayera added. After the tumultous circumstances on her homeworld, she spent little to no time with the hero, and felt regret because of it. An opaque alarm flashed wildly, with an accompanying sound, ringing loud throughout the station. The four women gave their attention to the central computer. A ship, entering the system, seemed to be heading for their location, the beeping symbol on the screen it's detection.

"Hawkgirl, GL, you mind intercepting whatever it is?" Natasha asked, slight casualness when speaking. Jade and Shayera walked to an emergency airlock. Entering one door, pausing, and exiting another, the -477 degrees Fahrenheit temperature of the cosmic background swallowed their slender frames. Soaring with the intent to halt the craft's progression, Jade and Shayera noticed it begin to slow.

"This is an Almeracian vessel. Our Queen is aboard. By order of code 19DC53, we come in peace, and seek an audience with the Justice League..." a man's voice boomed, shattering the silent environment. Jade shot Shayera an unbelieving glance, but they complied. Green Lantern, not taking any chances, created a "net" with her ring's power, trapping the vehicle. Hawkgirl kept her hand on the leather-banded hilt of her mace. They secured the bizarre ship, a dark mint, shaped like dual cones stuck together in exact symmetry. Who boarded it, and why they came, remained a temporary mystery.

* * *

><p><strong>This will be one doozy of a saga. Goku will be coming clean soon to his loved ones. Maxima, Imperiex Prime (and drones), Lex Luthor's scheming. I may have written myself into a corner here lol! Just joking...hope you guys liked this chapter;)<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Ch. 21 is serving as an intermission.**

**Well guys, I've at least decided on a number...Goku will have a total of 7 love interests, composing his "harem". Chose lucky number 7, because as we all know, it's the number of perfection lol. Secondly, my choice just may spark the beginnings of a new superhero team, after this fic' has ended, and seperate from the Justice League...;) **

**So, with that said, 4 of the slots have been filled, leaving three more. The finalized so far, are Wonder Woman(I'm a male, unabashed Diana groupie..and proud of it), Supergirl, Batgirl and Power Girl. Never fear friends. I've made a list of ****logical**** DC Comics ladies for you. I want to get opinions from you guys as to who you'de like to see fill those remaining spots. Being that Goku is pure-hearted as all get-up, I can't forsee him with hardcore evil characters like that, as far as villainesses go. But even some of the semi-bad girls need love too lol. Anyway, here's a basic, unofficial list :P**

**Selina Kyle - Catwoman**

**Zatanna**

**Koriand'r - Starfire**

**Maxima**

**Barbara Ann Minerva - The Cheetah**

**Natasha Irons - Steel**

**Louise Lincoln - Killer Frost**

**Harleen Francis Quinzel - Harley Quinn**

**Shayera Thath - Hawkgirl**

**Female Cyborg**

**Lashina**

**Beast Girl**

**Jade Yifei - Green Lantern**

**Big Barda**

**Tempest**

**Jessie Quick - The Flash**

**Kate Kane - Batwoman (Yes, I'm aware she's a lesbian)**

**Mari McCabe - Vixen**

**Raven**

**Dinah Lance - Black Canary**

**Beatriz Da Costa - Fire**

**Mary Batson - Mary Marvel**

**Mera**

**Pamela Isley - Poison Ivy**

**Carol Ferris - Star Sapphire**

**Donna Troy**

**Artemis**

**Cassie Sandsmark - Wonder Girl**

**Helena Bertinelli/Wayne - Huntress**

**Courtney Whitmore - Stargirl**

**Feel free to shoot a suggestion if I missed someone. Keep in mind that many of the characters listed have not interacted with Goku at all yet, nor he with them, and very well may not. Your choices have to make sense within the context of the story, as it is at the moment. I would argue, that really, Catwoman and Zatanna deserve two of those three spots, but I haven't finalized anything. It's not all about my wants either lol. **

**Also, if a large number of you guys request the same character that hasn't made an appearance yet, I'll figure out a way of including them, without forcing their budding romance with Goku. I hinted at some plans I have for the future. Possibly, I'de like to make a sequel to this, once it is concluded. I also mentioned a new super team, of Goku and his "angels" lol. Want to hear everyone's feedback on that idea too. **

**There are so many stories to tell, with the layout I have planned, so if this fic' is enjoyed enough, I don't want anyone to worry about an extension of some sort. Again, know I sound like a broken record, but I appreciate the views, reviews and critique, as it's really you guys that are making me a better writer. Anywho, enough rambling. Drop a review on this quick break in between the story. Tell me your picks, and also how you feel about a new super team, forming after Goku has met all of his future wifeys. I know my decision to have only seven girlfriends/wives may not please everyone, but as I said from the beginning of this, his harem was never going to be ridiculously huge lol, or unmanageable. Quality, over quantity, right? So to those people that wanted that, I do apologize. Would still like your feedback too, nonetheless. Thanks to you all. Onward, to Ch. 22! You know, after I write it, and you guys tell me who the hell else you want to see paired, with the friendly Saiyan lol;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**The number of Goku's love interests will be eight, in total. Again, this story was ****never ****going to be about how many of DC's most beautiful heroines Goku could bed. If you all look at the genre description for this fic'...it is an adventure/romance. ****Romance****. Everything I'm writing about has a purpose. None of it's content exists for gratuitous reasons. I'm thankful for the critique, and everything, mind you. From everyone. Goku will continue, and begin, ****serious**** relationships with Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Power Girl, Batgirl, Zatanna, Catwoman, and Hawkgirl. Unsurprisingly, the most requested character by far was Shayera/Hawkgirl. Good pick everyone! I have plans to form a solid bond between her and Goku. This applies to the Tamaranean Princess as well. All in due time. But I digress. To reiterate...this is not a fetish/fantasy fullfillment fic', for myself, or any of you. I consider it polygamous in nature, the word harem kind of irks me, honestly. Sorry if that sounds cruel. Thanks for your choice input, and opinions;) **

* * *

><p>Majority of the League in attendance, minus their affable male compadre, they stood briefly in the Hall of Justice, taking the seats of their choosing, at a solid oak round table, an emblem of bronze molded onto it's center. Addressing her colleagues from the podium before it, Batgirl answered questions, plaguing most of their brains.<p>

"Ok...who is this chick again?" Flash asked, dumbfoundedly.

"The Queen of Almerac. Anyone else?" Barbara responded, keeping the floor open to her peers. Diana raised her finger. "Wonder Woman."

"Have Green Lantern and Hawkgirl examined her ship..thoroughly?" the Amazon asked, not trusting anything about their "caller".

"Every nook and cranny. They're waiting on us to deliberate before sending her, and her 'escorts', in. From what Jade and Shayera told me about our visitor, I gather that she's a real piece of work." Barbara commented, not in the mood for the day's event. "You all cool?"

Nodding, glancing at each other's reaction, the women gave their unvoiced approval to Batgirl. Barbara pushed her ear device. "Green Lantern...they can come in now." she said.

"Roger that." the voice on the receiving end replied. Seconds gone, leading four men, their bodily protection gleaming, like shiny plates of an artichoke tinge, Jade and Shayera walked them into an area of onlookers. Between them, Maxima walked with an unshaken confidence, it seeming as if she were "above" any of the other females present. She studied each of the League's finest.

Scantily-clad, her torso armor stopped at the top of her stomach, showing all her tight physical condition. The sparkle of her golden gloves, neck bangle and thigh-high boots, bejeweled with red gems. Every bit as majestic as she, her cape fell behind her, pellucid and thin. One of her guards introduced the royal entity.

"Justice League...of the planet Earth. You honor us, and our Queen, by allowing this intrusion on your affairs. It is my greatest pleasure, to present our ruler, of us and every nation on our wonderful planet Almerac...Queen Maxima." Moving aside, her men pulled a chair, prepared before she arrived out for her. She sat, her presence filling the room with many things, uncertainty being the most prevalent.

"My thanks, for your gracious hospitality." she said, her demeanor condescending. Diana, her stomach churning, kept a watchful glare aimed at a woman she barely knew, and already did not care for. "I will not take up too much of your time."

"Ok. The Justice League, and the world we protect are pleased to receive you, Queen Maxima. What exactly brought you all this way?" Barbara asked, feigning cordiality. Noticing Barbara's modest irritation, it turned the corners of the Queen's mouth upward.

"I am seeking the one who aids your cause. A man. His name is Son Goku. Where might I find him?" she asked, daringly. Supergirl, who kept quiet for most of the proceedings, balled her hand into a fist at the conceited woman's slip of the tongue. Barbara shrugged.

"Goku could be anywhere, honestly. We don't keep tabs on his whereabouts. He comes, he goes." she semi-joked, playing at the Queen's patience. "Couldn't tell you...your highness. You're welcome to stay on the Watchtower, until he returns. We have spare chambers for guests." Maxima eyeballed the room, like it were some unclean thing, not worthy of her breathing in it, let alone her occupying of it.

"I have suitable quarters on my ship...though I am grateful. Have one of your...'people', inform one of my guards upon his return. I promise not to stay in this system but for a few days. The Earth, and it's people you protect have nothing to fear from me. Thank you." she said. Rising, her leave energetic, her subjects led her back to the hanger bay. Afterward, the female heroines talked of her arrival.

"Don't like her, don't trust her." Supergirl said, getting laughs from the others.

"Kara has a point. There is something...off, about that woman." Diana added, contemplating her own perception of the Queen.

"I hear you guys. Let it play out for now. She may be full of herself, but she isn't stupid. She won't try anything, and if she does, we'll deal with it." Barbara said, ready to implement her own methods of keeping watch over the Almeracian. Hawkgirl joined the debate.

"And I'll be the first one there to smack the crap out of her. You guys didn't have to put up with her for twenty minutes before we had this little meet-and-greet." she quipped, Jade's laugh the product of remembering how Maxima asked incessant questions earlier.

"I second that notion." Diana stated in turn. Barbara joined in their sportive banter.

"Easy there, Princess. Everything will be fine. Probably." she said, closing a folder with papers of various sort. "Ok guys, you have your details." Their session at an end, each of them made their leave. Barbara, wanting to speak with Kara, stopped her departure.

"Kara! A minute." she said, Supergirl walking towards her friend.

"What's up sweety?" she asked. Barbara pulled her cowl from the upper half of her face.

"Did you see Goku at all today? I tried his phone. He always forgets that 'silent' and 'vibrate' are two different things." she said in a humorous format. Though, she really desired to see him herself. Kara, minor guilt nagging her, told the truth.

"Yea...I'm having dinner with him tonight." she said, in admittance. Barbara took the news well enough.

"Is that so..." she started to state. "Ok...look. I didn't want to say anything, but. You're kinda..moving in on marked territory, if you catch my drift. Don't take that the wrong way Kar'. It's just fact." she replied, unknowing of how the Kryptonian would react.

"There's no ring on his finger Barbara. It's one dinner. He's a grown man, and can see whomever he chooses to." Kara replied, about to leave. Barbara grabbed her shoulder, making her turn with a pull.

"We're not done talking. I have no issue with you hanging out with him. Just kinda...stay in your lane. Sorry if that's prickish sounding." she said, her dry interacting with Supergirl pestering the Kryptonian. Kara glanced at Barbara's hand.

"...You may like to 'play' leader when we're conducting our work, but you don't control me, Barb'. And you were wrong...we are done talking about this subject. I'll see you later." she remarked. Going from her at no rush, Barbara placed her hands on agreeable hips, releasing an icy gaze at Kara's dissent.

* * *

><p>Goku closed the door of his muddied truck, arriving at his employer's home. Dressed as 'Gerald', happy-go-lucky, he could not wait to see Mr. Riley's face. He also wanted to talk about his growing problem, with a man who provided insight that he found helpful. He entered the fence, walking to the door. He rang the doorbell after hopping up the porch steps. It took a time, but someone finally answered. A man of youth came to be, appearing like a relative of Mr. Riley's.<p>

"How's it goin' sir? Is Mr. Riley home?" Goku asked, an innocent rising in his pitch. The man looked towards the bottom of the doorway.

"Not anymore...dad passed a couple of days ago. Wait...you're...you're Son Goku!" he exclaimed, shaking the smiling Saiyan's hand excitedly. "Oh man, I never believed it when pop used to tell me. But it's true! You worked for him! What's with the outfit?"

Goku offered his infectious jubilation. "I did! And yea, kinda forgot to change before I came ha ha." he said, feeling a tad unsettled by the one male friend he had's death. "...What did the ole' timer die of?" The now-sighing human male he asked closed his door. They walked the yard while speaking of illness. A buzzed cut, with Mr. Riley's likeness, he scanned the land now granted him by the deceased.

"Dad had emphysema. Knowing him, he played it off if you asked about it. He left me everything. My name's Thomas, by the way. Dad spoke about you a great deal. He had specific instructions in his will, telling me to give you this." he said, pulling a yellowish envelope from his sweatshirt pocket. Goku took it with gloom, still not having come to terms with the depressing information.

"Thanks. When's the funeral?" he asked.

"In a week. Hey, you work with gorgeous women everyday right? The Justice League is like walking hotness, in multiple flavors." Thomas questioned, a man in his late 20's. Goku chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Yep. It's pretty daunting. Can't tell you it's always sunshine and roses though. That would be a lie." he said, trying to give a realistic description.

"You, them, super powers. The Kamehame-Ha. So awesome! Man, you're really my idol. The first 'male superhero'. You think I can take a pic with you? My girlfriend would love it." Mr. Riley's only child asked, pulling out his mobile communication device.

"Sure!" Goku replied, his usual attitude positive, and unselfish. He formed his hand into a salute, leaning towards his recent acquaintance. Thomas snapped a photo.

"Thank you so much for that." he said, his pleasure visible.

"No sweat. Well, nice to meet you Thomas. Let me know if I can help with anything around the place. I'll be at your father's service." Goku said, with earnest.

"Thanks a lot. Don't be a stranger. It's not everyday I get visits from celebrities." Thomas said in joy, giving the hero a "high-five". Goku walked away with a worrisome heart. Inside his truck, the memories of his employer weighed heavy on the alive, straightforward symbol of good. He remembered his promise to Kara, needing to make a stop at the local bakery to purchase a fresh dessert, which happened to be her favorite kind.


	23. Chapter 23

Sitting on his sofa, brimming with distress, Goku focused on the envelope, left to him by someone he admired wholly. Putting on a calming smile for Mr. Riley's son at the time, Goku felt terrible in truth. He opened the package, noticing two things. A dvd, placed in a clear case, and a signed check, for $100,000 made out to his civilian persona. Uncaring of the rather large sum of money, he instead powered on his television set, and player for the cd. The video began. Sitting on his preferred porch chair, his grin natural, Mr. Riley spoke to the camera recording him.

"Hey, Son. If you're watching this, then I'm now gone from this world. I can't tell you how thankful I was to have met you. Hope you aren't angry with me for not telling you how serious my sickness was. Didn't want to worry you. There's enough on your plate as it is. Enclosed with this recording, is a token of my appreciation, from me to you. I'm giving my only son the house. Check on the boy as often as you can, will you? He's a fine young man, but like most his age, he can be a bit lazy. Doesn't have any real responsibility. Not like you do. I always found it funny, knowing that you were much older than I was. Must be nice, being all immortal-like heh heh. Just want you to know, that I''ve made peace with what's coming. Listen...keep that spirit that makes you the best of us. Makes us strive to better ourselves. Continue the fight for the greatest of ideals Son...love. I know you won't let me down. You take care now. Goodbye my friend..." Goku sniffled, wiping dry streaming droplets from each side of his face. He cursed himself for not being able to help, in any way, though he did not realize the extent to which he had.

Feeling weak, for all of his power, at his inability to stop those he cherished from perishing. Knowing that they would never come back drove home the idea of him needing to do better also. To become more. Already a man of impossible dedication, Mr. Riley inspired him further. "Goodbye ole' timer..." he said in whispering, still in denial at the individual's leaving. He glanced at his wrist-watch. Needing to cook supper and shower, Kara would be arriving shortly. The video paused on Mr. Riley's tranquility. Clenching one fist, Goku stood, nodded, his countenence one of understanding as he looked at the television screen. "I won't let ya' down...you have my word." He kept his unmoving position for moments on end, as if seeking a response. Finally, he stopped the footage, putting it somewhere safe to view again later, whenever he had doubt clouding his judgement, or needed motivation.

* * *

><p>Barbara wrote in a loose-leaf notebook. Doing her Advanced Physics homework, she could barely concentrate, as Kara was in the room beside hers, preparing to spend her evening with a man she too loved. Placing her mechanical pencil on the paper, she rose from the baby blue quilt, the top layer of her bed. Pulling her dropping hair back, she tied it with an elastic band. The graphic art on her shirt variegated, it left the sides of her deltoids revealed, the straps from her celeste sports bra apparent in kind. Leaving her room, she knocked on Kara's door. Opening it, she immediately gave the alluring Kryptonian a once-over.<p>

Kara's sensual attire drew it's share of mystery, but was far from crass. Heels of black, her winter moon tunic dress displayed her dark-stockened legs. Lips coated in rose-red, small hinged hoop earings glimmered when grazed by her bedroom light. Barbara had little of everything to say about her roommate.

"You look...wow." she managed to compliment.

"Thanks, I think. It's not too slutty is it?" Kara asked, pulling the gripping top from her waist, to loosen it. Barbara shook her head slowly, unassuming.

"Not at all. Wanted to talk to you before you left." she replied, closing Kara's rest space barricade. The two sat on her oft-used bed. Barbara held Kara's hand.

"I didn't mean to boss you around when we spoke last. We're after the same thing." she started, Kara looking away briefly. "I have feelings for him, like. You know? Something has to give."

"Understandable. It's...a different situation for sure. I can't promise that I'll be comfortable with you pursuing him yourself, but. Maybe..maybe we should talk with him or something. I don't know, ask him to choose?" Kara stated, she and the troubled Barbara unsure of how to handle the quandary.

"...Yea...I hear you on the needing to sit down with him part. That has to happen. Soon." the red-haired woman agreed. She shared a look of forgiveness with Kara. Hugging her, they made amends, at least for the moment. "Sorry, KK. We still bff's?"

"Of course, Red. Don't worry. I respect you and him. Everything will work out...somehow." Kara said, wondering if it would. Regardless, she grinned at Barbara's smile, them both standing. They walked to Kara's opened window, the gelid breeze raising goosebumps on Barbara's skin. Kara sprayed double squirts of her choice perfume. A last spreading of her ringlets with both hands, she climbed into the nearby sill. "Later."

Barbara replied with a light wave, her happiness not true, but given anyway. Kara launched herself into the sky's clutches, speeding through it in her deity-like fashion.

* * *

><p>The Justice League satellite, deserted, save for a few. Steel manned the main terminal. Hawkgirl and Zatanna, becoming close due to their spending of time in each other's presence, talked of subjects unrelated to the Queen of Almerac. Steel would mention Maxima, however.<p>

"Shayera, any requests from 'Ms. Thing' at all?" Natasha asked, resuming her work.

"Nope. And I'm not complaining." Hawkgirl returned. Her custom uniform of her design, resembled a nontransparent mesh top, green beside a thick yellow stripe upon it, bore her arms and toned abdomen. Gauntlets of Nth metal on her wrists, her constricting pants were held up by a browned belt. Rarely wearing her head gear at that point, the Thanagarian caught the attention of many with her unique features. "What is that?"

Natasha and Zatanna noticed the same anomaly on a 3-dimensional projection of the planet, it originating in Egypt, Africa. "Good question. Great, hope it's a malfunction in the equipment. Doubt it though. You two up for a field trip?" she said, giving a glance to the two being asked.

"If it makes today less of a bore, I'm game. Who's here to keep watch of you know who?" Zatanna questioned.

"The Flash and Green Lantern. We shouldn't be gone that long anyway. Let's roll." Steel replied. The trio took their time preparing transportaion. Once boarded, the shuttle used left it's home base, carrying those who would quell the disturbance located within the bounds of civilization's beginnings.


	24. Chapter 24

**Someone made a comment in a review, and I quote "Goku does not need to go Ss to fight Black Adam. He is a Godly ki User."...First of all...when did I say Black Adam was making an appearance in this story? Secondly, please, for the love of everything that is holy on earth, stop with the godly ki stuff. I'm so tired of people thinking it makes Goku impervious to all pain, invulnerable or whatever other ridiculous notion some have. **

**They make it sound like an "Automatic Win" button, and he never has to struggle against anything, ever again. And oh yea...he all of a sudden can't use hardwired techniques he's mastered like Kaio-ken anymore either, even though Toriyama never stated once that he couldn't. Sarcasm aside, I loathe what "Battle of Gods" has done to the character of Son Goku, as far as his potential is concerned. If anything, it turned a large number of fanboys/girls into condescending pains in the rear. Sorry for being blunt...but not really. I'm not singling anyone out either, just really annoyed with the Super Saiyan God/godly ki addition to the lore. It now being canon really sucks. Anyway...enough negativity, onto the next chapter:)**

* * *

><p>The Libyan Desert, covering an area of 420,000 square miles, remained quiet save for what forms of life made it their dwelling place. Expansive dunes, plains of coarse sand, rigid plateus typified the endorheic region. The howl of granular storms swept throughout it, calm but lively. Rays of scorching light beat upon the locale, unremorseful as it did. The lowering of a craft, tinted gunmetal with <em>JL<em> initials painted yellow between a blue sphere arrived loudly. The thusters blew the loose surface from the ship, retracted objects held it up once grounded. A heavy door opened, revealing three people, each possessing varied talents.

"Damn it's hot." Hawkgirl said, unsheathing her mace as her boots touched the outside. Her wings mechanical, or so many believed, were in truth simply covered with an Nth, titanium-alloy. In part to protect them.

"You said it." Steel seconded, the hilt of her hammer long, and grasped. Zatanna left the vehicle last, without complaints.

"This where the signal originated?" she asked, shielding her eyes from the sun's distracting shine. "I'm seeing nothing but sand...and more sand."

"Focus Zee." Shayera commented, not wishing to walk into any situation with a mind not readied. "My guess is it's either hiding, or waiting for us to slip up." Natasha noticed a protruding item, poking from the sand attempting to swallow it.

"Jackpot. Follow me. I think I found what we're looking for." she said, holding a portable scanning tool. Shayera and Zatanna covered her back, keeping watch for anything out of the ordinary. Natasha stopped, turning to glance at her comrades. "We shou..."

Wrapping it's clutch around her ankle, a metallic being effortlessly tossed her away. It burst from the ground, like a souless, malleable fiend. Natasha activated the jets on her boots bottoms, stopping her rapid progression above ground. Zatanna and Shayera dove in opposite directions, avoiding an earth-lifting strike. It pulled an inhuman fist from the warm terrain.

"INSIGNIFICANT LIFE-FORMS. YOU INTERRUPT DATA ACQUISITION FOR IMPERIEX."

"Imperi what?" Shayera replied, holding tightly her chosen weapon. She leapt towards it, bringing the charged tool against the entity. One hard substance met another, seemingly to no effect. Swinging it's hand, the back of it slammed against the air-born woman, knocking her into a hill of their surroundings. Zatanna aimed her wand at the hostile "machine".

"!sllaberiF" she chanted. A hail of flamed orbs launched from the tip of her tool, her keeping an extended arm during. The fire bounced from their new adversary's thick shell, ineffective at best. It rose a single palm. A beam of enormous destructive power proceeded towards the magician.

"Zee!" Steel shouted, her equipment propelling her fast enough to grab Zatanna, tackling her. The blast cruised past them both, forming an unnatural chasm in the desert's shape for several meters.

"Raaahhhhh!" Shayera cried, another soaring assault from her thrown. She engaged the machine, quick to dodge it's weighted limb swings using aerial acrobatics, countering with damaging strikes from her mace. Steel joined her, swinging her hammer's end at it's helmet, as Zatanna channelled more of her incredible spells.

"!sreggad ecI" she voiced, multiple sharpened blades of cold contacted it's armor, as she held her wrist, straining from stamina overuse.

"ADMIRABLE...BUT FUTILE. I TIRE OF THIS." the inhospitable, drab robot stated. It bents it's arms. A colorless concussion wave grew from it abruptly, pushing anything near it back. Shayera bounced across the earth, with Steel thrown higher into the air, pieces of her gear being reduced to bits. Zatanna covered her ringing ears, as she was tossed backwards, her back smashing harshly into the shuttle, yards from her assailant.

"EARTH STATISTICAL ACCUMULATION: 20%. SUBJECTS ABILITIES HAVE BEEN ANAYLYZED. OBJECTIVE: WITHDRAW TEMPORARILY."

The deadly machine sparked, an electric field flaring around it's dark-blue tinted encasing. A brief moment of flickering, it transported itself from existence. Shayera, the initial to recover, shook the blurriness from her vision. She looked to Zatanna, a ways from her position, grabbing her throbbing skull. One of her jet boosters destroyed, Natasha made a wobbily descent. She walked towards Hawkgirl.

"What the hell was that thing?" she asked, pulling the busted helmet from her head. Shayera sheathed her mace, stretching her neck in the process.

"Beats me. It was strong. I'de say tougher than Doomsday." she replied, making a quick jog to her third colleague. She kneeled, wiping the blood dripping from Zatanna's ears with a brownish rag. "You ok Zee?"

"Do I look ok? Feels like I just went a few rounds with a steroided-up Terminator." she quipped, a permeating sting still bothering her drums. Shayera helped her stand. "We gotta let the other girls know about this ASAP."

"On it." Natasha responded, pressing buttons on her forearm-mounted device. She relayed a distress beacon, informing all available League members to meet on the Watchtower. "Whatever that was, I'de wager we haven't seen the last of it. First our new friend Maxima arrives, now this. The week's shaping up to be one of my most enjoyable."

"Ditto. I need a drink." Shayera added, gaining two smiles from her listeners. They packed their transportation, in a hurried leave of the barren land, where they nearly lost their very lives.

* * *

><p>"Mmmm...that feels so good, Son." Kara said in a state of bliss, enjoying Goku's planet-busting grip on her small foot. She brought a plastic spoon to her mouth, on "Cloud 9" as she received both a relieving massage, and a large slice of her beloved red velvet cake. Goku's meal consumed, the two talked in his den following it. The Saiyan sat on his floor, doing his best to make her comfortable.<p>

"Glad you're likin' it." he said, the left side of his mouth upward as he worked. Kara's skin soft to the touch, her toenails polished, dark-pink.

"This may have to become a regular...oooo, right there...thing. You get an A for effort, Tarzan." she said, producing a chuckle from her host. Kara leaned forward, placing her paper plate on his living room table. She then continued her watch of him. "Thanks for dinner. Didn't know you could cook so well. Is there anything you can't do?"

"Heh, can't read all that good. Like the basic stuff is no problem. I just never took the time to learn how." he said, admitting to one of his faults. Kara studied the gentle soul beneath her. Always honest, she inquired further.

"What was your wife like, if you don't mind me asking?" she said, paying close attention to his response. Goku shrugged.

"Kinda overbearing. But she was strong, a good fighter. She did a great job raising my sons. Heh, how we came to marry wasn't what you would consider normal." he said, his eyes on hers.

"Really...why's that?" Kara asked.

"...Well, I didn't really propose, per se. Just kept my word. Guess I promised I would marry her someday, not even knowing that I did ha ha. Still, I came to love her anyway." he said with a boisterous laugh. Kara smiled at his simple interpretation.

"You're such a cutie." she said, Goku's grin his reply. Kara felt her phone moving in her purse, it sitting beside her. She reached for it. Not a normal call, she noticed the "Justice League" signal, the screen lighting up in an intermittent way. "Ugh...what now?"

"What is it?" Goku asked, still pleasing her. Kara stood, much to his surprise. She changed into her heroic outfit instantly, glancing at the sitting Saiyan's puzzled expression.

"Probably some bs." Kara remarked, clearly disgruntled at the request for "Supergirl", interfering with her date. "You stay here. I'll be back before you know it." Goku agreed silently, though he wondered if he should come along. Missing a signal before because of negligence, he did not wish to repeat the same mistake twice.

"Nah, it's ok, I better come along this time. Don't want anyone mad at me anymore." he said, stripping his casual clothing. A clean outfit underneath, he tightened the rope tied around his boots. "You ready Supergirl?" Kara gently interlocked her fingers with his. Goku kissed her forehead, the couple not looking from each other's stare. Using his free hand, he pressed dual digits to his dome, soon taking them both to their destination, via his will.

* * *

><p>Glorious, marvelous, assembled were the Earth's mightiest heroines, and hero, aboard the Justice League headquarters to discuss the day's earlier altercation. Goku conversed with Zatanna in private, standing by a rectangular bay window, the planet they would die protecting clearly visible behind it. Hawkgirl and Steel outlined what happened in Egypt. Hearing them speak of the absurd, were Wonder Woman, Batgirl, Power Girl, Supergirl, the Flash and Green Lantern.<p>

"And it pulled a Houdini on you? Wish you guys could have secured a chunk of the thing. It would've been the find of the century." Karen said, disappointedly.

"What kind of machine has capabilities like that? That we have encountered, of course." Diana said in turn.

"That's one looong list, Princess. I wouldn't be surprised if Luthor had something to do with this. Braniac maybe?" Kara guessed negatively, thinking of her and Karen's arch-nemeses. Barbara kept her opinions to herself, for a short while.

"...No. I don't think even Luthor, nor Braniac have that kind of tech. We're dealing with something new." she concluded.

"You should've seen what it did to the desert landscape, with one blast." Shayera said, taking a seat. "My mace had no effect on it's exterior whatsoever."

"Shay isn't exaggerating. If her mace did nothing, imagine what my hammer accomplished." Natasha said, supporting Hawkgirl's claim. They continued to deliberate, the disruption of a Queen and her guards changing the subject.

"Excuse me Jus..." Maxima began, before feasting her gorgeous glance on the being she sought. Goku, not noticing her at first, made sure Zatanna's injuries were not grave. The conjuror hugged him tightly.

"...Son...Goku." Maxima said, enticed by seeing the Saiyan in person. He finally caught wind of her oogling. She waved her guards away, the heels of her boots clacked on the hard, sheeny material under them. "Absolutely breath-taking!" Zatanna stood between the amazed, approaching Queen, and the surprised hero.

"Whoa there, lady. Look..don't touch." Zatanna joked seriously, Maxima annoyed with her block. The rest of the girls joined the escalating occurrence.

"I simply wanted to shake his hand. Nothing more." Maxima claimed, her lying not "bought" by any of the women. "Son Goku, I came a very long way to speak with you. I am Queen Maxima, ruler of Almerac. May I have a word."

"You may have your _word_, with us present, Maxima." Diana stated, the glare coming from the Amazon as lethal as her combat prowess. Goku did not understand why the Leaguers were so harsh towards her.

"It's ok guys. I can hear her out for a few minutes. She said she came a long way to see me. That's the least I can do." he stated, at those not wanting the Queen to take advantage of his trusting nature. They relented, momentarily.

"...A few minutes, Goku. We're staying in the Hall of Justice to talk about what happened in Africa, if you need us." Karen said, it sounding more like an indirect warning to the Almeracian. Several of the ladies would have no qualms in sending her, and her ship, hurtling back to where it originated. Shayera also found herself containing minor resentment that Maxima could spend any kind of duration with Goku. Filing from them, Maxima used the oppurtunity to get her "way".

"I would...like to visit Earth. Will you accompany me, Goku? An escort familiar with the planet would be most accommodating." she said, analyzing the near-zero body fat percentage, seen in Goku's arms alone. Chipper-like, he agreed.

"Sure! Just put your hand on my shoulder." he exclaimed. The alien monarch, ecstatic that she managed to so easily convince him, did as he asked.

"Return to the ship. I will be back soon." she ordered her guards, them leaving to do her bidding afterward. Goku quickly took her, to some unannounced continent with impossibly efficient speed.


	25. Chapter 25

Goku and Maxima brought themselves down, the bottoms of their covered feet upon 'The Great Lawn' in Central Park, one of New York City's infamous attractions. Visitors stared, recognizing the famed hero almost immediately. They came, holding cell phones, slips of paper for Goku to sign, among other things. Happy to make others the same, Goku spoke with the people, overwhelmed by their mostly positive response. Maxima produced a similar amount of curious mugs herself, fascinated by the humans practically throwing themselves at the alien man's feet.

She sized him up, intoxicated by the idea of him being a perfect king to share her throne with. But now was not the time to act. Observing, she waited patiently for him to finish. Goku said his goodbyes, several women ebullient at his celebrity status. Leaping from the ground, he performed his infamous gesture, the crowd watching closely as he and Maxima disregarded gravity's pull.

"They seem to adore you." she said, matching his progression rate. "Do you not see them as slightly insignificant, Kakarot?"

"No, why would I?" Goku asked, his hair swept by the aerospace shoving it rapidly. Maxima's gaze was seductive, cunning.

"You can rule these humans, uncontested. I find it strange that you choose not to." she replied, boldly. Goku returned her focus.

"I'de never do that, Maxima. Just because I have the power to, doesn't mean I should." he responded, not liking where the conversation seemed to be going. Maxima attempted a different approach. His unyielding nobility rang true.

"I admire you for that. Show me more." she said, their flight above North America continued. Goku let her previous selfish comment slide.

"Sure. But, where do you wanna go?" he asked, the duo carving through clouds when passing them. Thinking quickly, Maxima replied.

"Anywhere we can be alone. You spoke of the Colosseum, in a place called Rome, where warriors met in battle. Can we visit it?" she asked, hoping no tourists were there at the moment. Goku's smile friendly, he approved.

"No sweat. Stay close to me ok." he said, Maxima grabbing his arm once he did. Her near him, Goku shot her a look of inquisitiveness. His ki output surrounding them both, it's tingle enlivened the Queen.

* * *

><p>"Keep your eyes open, Nat." Karen said, her also watching a screen, it's function to pinpoint abnormalities in the solar system. "The other girls will be here with you just in case. We'll be back." Natasha answered the Kryptonian with a nod. She soon arrived in the hanger, Diana already in the cockpit of her jet, it roared to life. Karen hovered over and into the seat to her right. The clear vehicle left the satellite quickly, heading back into the terrestrial world from which it came.<p>

* * *

><p>83 by 48 meters, nothing much left of the arena floor, Goku and Maxima walked around the hypogeum, underground tunnels where, at the time, slaves and beasts were kept ready to fight for the gruesome gladiatorial games. Not knowing much about it, Goku explained what he could, of it's history. Maxima cared not for his jargon, only mezmerized by his strapping anatomy.<p>

"It goes like that, I think. Don't know the whole story about this place." Goku quoted, the ancient layout of the monument unbelievable. "What do ya' think?"

"Oh, it's..phenomenal." she replied, paying no attention. She ran a finger against his bicep. "Goku, I want to ask you something that has been on my mind."

"Ok..." the Saiyan said. Maxima used a tiny amount of her mental pursuasion ability. She noticed it worked either not at all, or very slowly. His natural resistance only increased her wanton attitude.

"Show me your strength." she requested, though it could have been an order.

"How?" Goku questioned, sensing her invisible zeal. Maxima replied with a swift thrust of her fist. Her eyes barely caught his stopping it. His hand grasped hers, she feeling what she asked to.

"Hey, what was that for? We can't fight here, if that's what your wanting." Goku said, interested in testing the woman as well.

"Take us somewhere we can, then." the Queen stated, her arousal coursing through her, as a creek channels in a marsh. Goku sighed, rubbing his pointed hair, perplexed by the demanding Almeracian. Wanting her first time on Earth to be memorable, he conceded.

"Alright. I'll take you to Antarctica. It ain't any people that can get harmed out there." he said assuredly. Playing chaperone, he pulled himself high above their original placement, Maxima in tow. They sent themselves hurriedly to the aforementioned environment.

* * *

><p>An entire floor of Starr Enterprises, created as a secondary meeting place for the Justice League's affiliates. Enjoying two styrofoam cups of coffee, cream and sugar included, Diana and Karen sat in a small break room, the motif of everything whitish. Their conversation had it's highlights, but the most prominent subject had much to do with a man.<p>

"Kara and Barbara?" Diana said in doubt, learning of the their fondness for Goku. She always had her suspicions, but chose to ignore them. Her competitive nature kicked in without hesitation. "That is the most ridiculous thing I've heard today. Though, it does present a problem."

"I'de say so. Some of us, plural, will probably end up with broken hearts. We still have to work together. I don't want things to get weird." Karen added, sipping the hot liquid first, her pink and gray-patched fleece zipped to her neck, strands of blonde poking from a beanie of the same hue. Diana's peacoat tan, the layer behind it, vibrant Amazonian armor, her jet-black locks tied at the back of her head. Both prepossesing beings, of supreme hardiness, dressing like those native to their habitat brought them a much-needed seperation from their "super" identities.

"We will bring this to his attention. You sound worried, Karen." Diana said, in toying with her "rival". Karen's grin emitted her cockiness.

"Mui'? You tell me what exactly I should be worried about. If anything, I know what baby-boy wants. You're looking at her." she said, drinking more of her beverage. Diana snickered.

"I could say the same. Wait...let us not fuss like little girls. He can decide for himself." Diana commented, viewing Karen as a valued friend and ally, and had done for years. Karen sighed briefly.

"You're right, Princess. We're better than that. I don't know though. Guess we have to let nature take it's course. Ahhh, the situations we find ourselves in, huh?" she joked, her humor making Diana chortle. Spending their down time in each other's company, they devised methods to handle what would surely come, in disbelief that their plan would be effective, long-term.

* * *

><p>The coldest, driest and windiest continent sheltered two. Adelie penguins glimpsed their striding through the area, the far below-zero temperature unimportant to their discussion. Goku grinned at the nosey animals, him loving all kinds since childhood. He led Maxima away, the snowy surface making CRUNCH! sounds as they walked.<p>

"It sure is beautiful out here." Goku remarked, the scenery something he did not see often.

"Yes..." Maxima said in kind, still obsessing over her host. Letting her move before him, he took his place a short distance away. Thrilled at the opportunity to behold the man's martial genius, the Queen cooled her excitement. Mastering an Almeracian fighting style, she adopted a basic stance, her cape and fiery hair chasing the frigid gust. Goku studied her bodies positioning. He shifted into his own.

"Ready?" he asked, lips curled and gaze fixed. Maxima matched his expression.

"Of course." she claimed. Goku vanished instantly. Spotting a change in the air pressure, Maxima blocked his two jabs, him finishing a combination with a mid-air spin kick. She pushed from her foot, jumping backwards. However, Goku waited, catching her tossed foot. He twirled, throwing her across the landscape, as if she were without heft. His approach a flying one, Maxima regained composure, extending her arms.

A dynamic force-field encircled her, not easily managing to deflect Goku's pushed straight punch. It knocked him back, as it shattered from his controlled strike. Lying prone, Maxima twisted her legs, getting to her feet in a stylish raise of her limbs. She envisaged how powerful their offspring would be, should Goku become her betrothed.

"Excellent!" she exclaimed in a satisfied outburst. Goku stood upright, his blood rush contributing to his elation also.

"Not bad. You've got some pretty good moves your highness." he said, complimenting her style of combat. Maxima played it off, lifting her hands, like she were summoning spirits.

"Do I?" she said, her arrogance in full effect. Using her mind alone, she ripped a gigantic glacier from it's resting place, a frozen body of water not far from their sparring. Goku scrutinized the size of the object, impressed further by her superb competence. Maxima lifted three more, her telekinesis compelling. Her opened hand extended, she hurled them at the waiting Saiyan. They enclosed him in an icy shell, presumably crushing the warrior. Smiling like she were victorious, the Queen relaxed. Approaching to see if he still lived, Maxima stopped. To her astonishment, the enormous things she threw at him burst. Cracks formed along the ground of ice, the tremor across the continent nearly making her fall.

The Queen balanced herself, seeing an entity's raw energy manipulation, it smothering him like a blaze burning a statue. His dark hair flowed with it, a calmed smile touching the corners of his mouth. "That all you got?" he asked. Maxima, stunned, equal parts frightened, stood her ground. She launched at him. Her attacks plenty, would not make contact. Goku folded his arms, his head moving from her fierce assault at an extreme tempo. Maxima, growing both angry and enthralled at his mocking, continued her coordinated barrage. She threw a final overhead fist, it planting into the ground, shattering what they fought above for several feet. Winded, she searched for her opponent.

"Nice one. That would've done some damage if it hit." a male voice said, with honesty. Maxima turned to see him standing behind her. "Had enough?" The Queen abruptly squeezed him in her embrace. Goku felt the regal woman's incredible strength, her hold tight.

"Yes! You are so much more than I imagined." she said, completely smitten with him. Goku, eyebrows upward, pondered her slightly crazed behavior.

"Uhhh..ok. Were you hungry or anything?" he asked. Maxima, smelling of sweet ambrosia, looked into the man's vision. The humble hero found her to be quite striking, though her personality confused him. Maxima decided it was time to enact her plan. Like a giddy, small girl, she clung to his arm once more.

"Starved." she said, simpering. Goku returned her gaiety, bringing her with him into the tufts blue skies, yet again. Searching her heart for impurity hours ago, he found it bizarre that his friends disliked the seemingly charming empress.

* * *

><p><strong>The whole "Maxima tries to take 'put name here' to Almerac" is another idea that has been done to death. It won't happen in this fic. Clearly, she now knows her mental manipulation powers will not work on Goku. Hmmm, what else could she do to get what she wants? Power Girl vs. Maxima, coming up next;) <strong>


	26. Chapter 26

Power Girl, cut through one of the four elements, being neither a bird nor plane. Her short red cape flapped from the golden piece adorning her left shoulder. Closed hands to her front, she flew, her reason for doing so decided. She thought it best if she spoke to Goku first, not telling Diana she would during their conversation. Her travel brought her to Rural, Wisconsin, the destination dense below. She took herself to the entrance of his home, his truck inactive by the porch steps. Walking to the door, she shook away the hair obstructing her vision. Pressing a switch, Goku's doorbell jingled.

"Where are you Son?" she said, not receiving an answer. She looked past the custom oak barrier, of her own volition. Scanning the entirety of his abode's interior, Karen lifted herself into a hover. She listened to a greater degree, hearing sounds for miles with ease. Recognizing his contagious laugh, it's whereabouts tickled her ears from the other side of the country. "There you are." The Kryptonian rose higher, "kissing" the chilly sky with her presence. She propelled towards the orientation of his voice, needing input on his true feelings for her.

* * *

><p>Dining in a restaurant known for it's delicious Italian food at affordable pricing, Goku stirred a small riot with his uannounced visiting of Los Angeles. The owners were honored to serve the hero, closing it's doors to the public for a day. Wanting footage of he and his royal "lady friend", paparrazzi, and news crews crowded the popular establishment's entryway. The flavor of her pepperoni pizza pleasing to taste, Maxima chewed while grinning, watching Goku obliterate heavy servings of his own meal.<p>

"This is most delectable." she commented. Goku lowered and raised his head in consensus, his cheeks protruding.

"Yea. I know. Zatanna brought me here a while ago. I come a lot, heh, as my alter ego." he replied joyfully, gulping down the wad in his mouth. The citizens like pestering gnats, Maxima's agitation grew. She decided to make her preordained move.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked, standing. Goku, still eating, emulated her movement.

"I guess. You seem to be." he said, finishing a large sip of his iced water after. Her head held high with pride, she pushed through the people outdoors, the flashing of cameras not disturbing her corneas, pulling Goku with her. Her levitation forceful, Goku released a hilarious grunt as she sped from the city. Taking him somewhere secluded, minutes passed, her finding hills leading to expansive forests. She brought him into a scenic park. "Whoa...slow down."

Pinning him against a thick tree, Maxima's hormones raged, influencing her current treatment of him. "Must we play these games? Courtship rituals are useless. Take me, Goku. Here and now." she said, her upper body pressed to his. Maxima grasped the man's crotch, him letting another amusing yelp free. Grabbing her arms, he held her from his personal space.

"Calm down. Courtship? I was just showing you the world like you asked me." he conveyed, demonstrating his lack of guile. Maxima advanced once more, placing concealed hands on his face's sides. She strengthened her mind control ability, using it at it's max capacity. An energy seeped from her eyes, appearing like a lime-green vapor.

"Tell me you want me, Son. That you will do whatever I tell you to." she ordered, making some way with her unknown flair. The permeating headache growing in intensity, Goku's natural mental defenses lowered, steadily. Maxima stared daggers into Goku's benevolent expression. She began to smile, him complying with her spoken word. Though, a tap on her shoulder interrupted it. An end of a blue glove slammed into her jaw. The strike sent her through two bark trunks, into a placid mountain's side, leaving her embedded in unforgiving rock. Goku woke from his forced nap of sorts.

"Huh? Karen?" he said, feeling her caress his cheek. Power Girl winked, but her business was not yet concluded.

"Wait here babe." she said, leaving him as suddenly as she arrived. Goku's attempt to stop her failed, he followed. Karen halted just short of the Queen, Maxima pulling her arms free of the massive pinnacle.

"Kryptonian winch! How dare you touch my face with your sordid hand!" she shouted, enraged at Karen's stopping of her self-centered aims. Power Girl's smile broad, she taunted the Almeracian.

"What are you gonna do about it? I know what you were up to. Hell, we've all known since you arrived. Oh what, you didn't think we would look into your background..._Queen Maxima_? You can't take what doesn't belong to you. Come with me to the Watchtower. It's time for you to go home." she said, warning with her fresh glare. Maxima laughed, defiantly. Goku, now behind Karen, tried to resolve things peacefully.

"Wait. I know Maxima is a bit...aggressive, Karen, but.." he said, his logic not lessening their want to fight. Noticing their fierce evaluation of him, his boyish laugh did not ease the tension. "Or...not."

Charging her before she could reply to the Saiyan, Maxima carried Karen over the ground, a hand clamped around her throat. They met the soil, sliding upon it as Maxima forced the heroine's head into the dividing dirt. Pushing her free hand into Karen's solar plexus, Power Girl grabbed Maxima's long hair with her right, shoving an uppercut into her chin with a swift left. She zoomed at the reeling Almeracian. Gaining greater height, she brought her joined hands onto the Queen's back, knocking her towards their original position. Maxima's skull contacted soil, a large puff of dust lifting as the environs quaked from her hitting of it. It would do so again, as the screaming woman's field of power enlarged with ferocity. Maxima used her mental means to rip several items of great weight from the forest floor, in a beserk state. She commanded them towards the approaching Karen. Shielding her body with raised arms, the objects of nature smashed against her invulnerable frame.

"Hah!" Maxima laughed, appearing from nowhere, landing a brisk left hook across the preoccupied Power Girl's right temple. Thrown away violently, the Queen caught up to her, landing two more vicious punches, dropping her raised boot heel onto the top of Karen's skull to complete her assault. The Kryptonian soared unwillingly, raising a great portion of river water, as she broke through it's loose uppermost layer, the impact extreme.

* * *

><p>Goku configured from nothing, having much to tell the women still present on the Justice League space station. Batgirl, Zatanna and Supergirl met the anxious man, the interaction occurring within the monitor womb.<p>

"Goku?" Kara said, wanting to touch him, but refraining. Barbara did not, however. She grazed his falling hair patches with three fingers.

"You look like something's up. What happened?" she inquired.

"It's Power Girl and Maxima. They're fighting, just wanted to let you guys know. I could'a stopped em', but Karen gave me a look like she had it under control." he explained, though desiring to return and stop the destructive brawl. Zatanna chimed in with her thoughts.

"She actually tried to do it...didn't she. I knew that skank was full of it with her _I come in peace_ crap." she said, annoyed that her friends allowed Maxima to remain in their vicinity, for any length of time. Supergirl leaned her hips a little, resting her palms on each side.

"Great, and Karen must have come at the nick' of time. Now they're beating the crap out each other." she said, her quip partly serious.

"We're going. You stay here Goku. We'll bring Maxima into custody." Batgirl instructed, sure that Power Girl would be able to pacify her current foe. Hesitant, he did not challenge Barbara's words.

"You might be right. Me being involved may make things worse." he said. Zatanna led him from the World's Finest, the young twosome talking as they headed for the room storing vehicles, of varying types. They boarded one, with Barbara proceeding to rev it up quickly.

"I hope Power Girl is alright. Almeracians have incredibly durable physiologies. Not unlike you and Karen's, though Power Girl has the edge in raw strength. We can't sleep on Maxima's combat mastery though." Barbara stated, Kara surprised at her knowledge of the Queen.

"Should've known you did your research on our new _buddy_. You scare me sometimes, Red'." Kara made fun, standing behind the sitting detective. Batgirl produced a wry smile at her remark.

"Good..." she retorted, her pressing of buttons bringing the craft upward. It soon made itself scarce, the booming of the shuttle's reaction engine thunderous.

* * *

><p>A short peninsular mountain range, along the coast of Southern California, it's canyons stretching far and wide. Disrupting the peaceful aspects it exuded, were two entities, each strong enough to reduce cities to rubble with minimal effort. Keeping the fight away from innocents, Power Girl unleashed a generous stream of red, broiling fury from her perception. It cooked Maxima's barrier of willpower, as they both spun their bodies in wide arcs at a high elevation.<p>

"You will die for your insolence, Kryptonian!" Maxima yelled, her verbal contempt for Karen not held at bay.

"You have alotta nerve thinking you were going to come to my planet and take my...man!" Karen returned in the same volume, her storming attack a blitz of immense speed. Dragging her throughout the sky, Karen took hold of Maxima's arm. She twirled, gradually hastening her momentum. Reaching tornado-like velocity, she let the Queen go.

"Aaahnnhh!" Maxima yelled, not able to slow herself. She plunged into, and through the peak of a steep landform. Broken chunks tumbled down the side of it, bothered by this humanoid incursion. Karen, still skyward, smirked.

"Monkey-boy taught me that one." she said in quiet. She dropped, prepared to search for the fallen ruler of a military world. Her wait would not be a long one, as the Queen submerged, a surprising fist for Karen, drawn before thrusted. Power Girl, more of a brawler, threw three missed arm swings. Maxima turned her balled hand into Karen's exposed ribcage. She rose her elbow into her lower face once again. Each attack disorienting , Maxima continued, precise in her execution.

"Ha ha ha, pathetic." she said in confidence of her superior fighting skill. She blocked Karen's thrust, bringing the bottom of her palm into her nose. Extending them, Maxima pushed Karen away, an unseen blast repelling the Kryptonian from her at an insane pace.

Nearly 60 yards between them, Karen had enough of Maxima's punishment. They clashed, merging hands, a deafening THOOM! the meeting's result. Karen shoved Maxima's resistance, covering the Queen from her toes, to her chest in a frosty prism with her breath. With a rocketing descent, she brought the Almeracian into hard earth. Power Girl rained severe strikes onto Maxima, each punch forcing them deeper into the valley floor, reconstructing the area's formation with her unrivaled power. The yellow star above keeping her stamina, the alien heroine grit her teeth, while savagely beating the near-unconscious monarch, her eyes, glowing a vivid crimson during. It took the sound of an arriving craft to end Karen's rampage. She regained her wind, stepping away from Maxima's bloodied form. Approaching her, were one relative, and an intelligent human.

"Geez, PeeGee. What did you do?" Supergirl asked, looking at the lust for Maxima's blood still on Karen's countenance. Batgirl pulled handcuffs, made specifically for super-powered individuals from her belt. She binded the waking Queen's wrists. Helping her stand, Barbara walked her to the ship. Karen's look of disdain locked on Maxima's, them both not willing to quit. Kara held Karen by the arm, gesturing in a way to calm her. Smugly, Maxima smiled, as if she were still successful in her endeavor. Four women took their places aboard the shuttle, settling in before leaving another locale that was at the mercy of the "dispute" between demi-goddesses.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm wondering what to do with the Queen. Her forceful personality is a joy to write lol. I don't wanna send her packing just yet. Guess I'll think of something. Hope the chapter was liked;D<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

Tamaran. Lying approximately 26 light-years from Earth, in the star-system Vega, it was the eighth planet in the Vegan system. Populated by a race of mari gold-skinned humanoids, descended from a feline race who worshipped the goddess X'hal. Thousands of years ago, the Tamaranean race migrated, or were brought to their world from the neighboring planet, Okaara.

As they made the new setting their own, they established a planetary government that evolved into a feudal society. Each landmass, ruled by a royal family, under the dominion of which existed smaller city-states controlled by influential kindred. A passionate people, driven more by emotion than reason, they possessed the unusual ability to absorb ultraviolet radiation, even able to do so from other living creatures. While unusually fierce warriors, their capacity for love remained even greater than it was for hate. As a result, war and strife were for many centuries long forgotten on Tamaran. Instead, the people channeled their energies into creating a tropical utopia, a paradise where they could live in harmony with the wildlife, where martial practices were maintained largely for ceremony's sake. But, a mysterious fate would reduce it to the cosmic dust it became, leaving few survivors.

One of them, Tamaran's Princess Koriand'r, the second of three children, presently forced herself throughout the physical universe, leaving a distinctive energy contrail behind her, looking as if it came directly from her long, persimmon-hued hair. Extremely attractive, she displayed the traits of Tamaran's highly sensuous culture, her chosen garments a revealing leotard-like top, straps marginally covering her exposed, ample bosom, fastened to a red-jeweled neck bangle. Gauntlets solid, like the boots that rose to her upper thighs. What little she donned had a silvery-purple finish to it, enhancing her sui generis appeal. Perhaps the most unique of her features, were the lack of pupils and irises. It left her with bright, gleaming eyes, completely lawn-green. They searched with worry, stress and fatigue. Barely escaping her captors, the planet she sought formed, growing in size the closer she soared to it. Slowing her near-supersonic flight rate, she entered it, gaining relief. For among it's varied residents, she would hide, hopefully finding peace and safety from the twisted scientists that tortured her for many agonizing months, nearly to death.

* * *

><p>Her personal guards on all sides, Maxima stood between them. At the mercy of the Justice League, she kept a regretful gaze on Goku, who in turn felt sorry for her. Ever sensitive to the feelings of others, he listened to his allies talk with her subordinates, explaining the situation. Her being a sovereign, they could not hold her against her will, as she did not threaten anyone on Earth directly. The Queen also acknowledged her own foolishness, actually caring for Goku's opinion of her. She prepared to apologize once more, to both he and the leering Power Girl, in an act of unexpected humility.<p>

"We've decided that to avoid further conflict, in the interest of peace, it is best that you return to Almerac. Was there anything you wanted to say before you left?" Batgirl asked respectfully, behind a small platform, her workmates sitting around a flat, circular slab-like top, supported by one or more legs. The doughty women pinpointed Maxima. Her own look stopped on Karen.

"I'm...sorry, Power Girl. I did not mean to attack you. Though, you did strike me first...nevertheless, accept my humblest apologies." she said, meaning her words for once. Karen simply nodded, though her slight frown did not change. Maxima then focused on the Saiyan, leaning against the wall opposite the Hall of Justice table. Goku stood upright, as Maxima parted her guards, walking towards him. She halted, her sight watering. Not liking her being upset, in an action that surprised everyone in the room, he gently pulled her into an embrace. She wept, which was most uncharacteristic of the conceited Queen.

"It's ok." Goku said, rubbing her back. Her face in the left side of his chest, Maxima then glanced at the kind-natured Saiyan's forgiving expression.

"I-I'm so sorry...I meant no harm, least of all to you." she said through sobs, sincerely. Goku smiled, making her do the same as she witnessed it. They watched one another for a moment's time. "Please...come and visit me when you can. I would love to give you a tour of Almerac, and reward you for your respect."

"I'd be honored to." he said, shaking her hand with a widespread lips curve. Not wishing to leave him, Maxima backed away slowly. She turned to face the numerous heroines studying her, some impatient that she lingered.

"May good fortune smile upon your organization. Consider myself, and all of Almerac to be Earth's allies. Should you need us...we will aid you." she said plainly, a slight tilt of her head forward. She signaled her subjects with one finger. The five Almeracians left at their leisure, soon making a departure of the floating base altogether. The Leaguers talked to each other, some glad that one more problem seemed to be resolved. Many of them doubted they would see the last of her, but put such concerns to rest. Others, only had a specific male, incessantly invading their thought process. One would end this unheard torment, by asking a simple question. Shayera seperated from the chatty group, approaching a reflecting Goku. She joined him in examining the enormous orb they called 'home', peering through a clear obstacle. Both the last of their people, both widowed.

"You alright?" she asked, helmetless. Goku explored her piercing green stare. He glanced at the curious metal coating her wings, and belt. To him, she resembled a gift from God himself, one of bravery, fixed with foreign pulchritude.

"I'm hangin' in there. Maxima had her ways, but she wasn't all bad. How bout' you? We never get to talk much. I heard what happened with that machine thing." he said, Shayera appreciating his consideration of her.

"Yea. She wanted what a lot of women seek...a good man. Her methods of getting one were questionable, borderline insane." she commented, Goku providing her with his laugh. "I'm good, by the way. Adjusting. Earth is so different from Thanagar."

"I hear ya' there. You already know I come from another Earth, but this one is really..opposite. Like night and day. Don't think I'll ever get used to it." he explained, having Shayera's full attention. "...Can I ask you something Shayera?"

"Of course." Hawkgirl replied, hoping the inquiry's subject matter would be of Goku wanting to spend time with her.

"Why do you cover your wings? I bet they're real beautiful." he said, his manner unable to escape innocence. It was not superficial, but part of his persona.

"To protect them, mainly. I guess I'm just used to always wearing Nth-Flight Enhancers. It's comfortable..familiar." she said, unbothered by his dumbfounded gawk. She smiled, with a warmth that brought him relaxation.

"Oh ok. That makes sense." he responded. For seconds of brevity, they remarked of nothing. Shayera soon dared.

"Were you busy tomorrow morning?" she questioned, confidently.

"Nah, not really. I'll probably just do my usual routine. I gotta donate some money to a charity too. Well..._Gerald_ does." he said, happy-go-lucky while speaking.

"Is it alright if I...accompany you? Maybe we can get some brunch afterward." Shayera stated, her suggestion something he would not mind.

"If you want. Gerald would enjoy hangin' out with an angel. That would definitely be a first for him ha ha!" he claimed, a chuckle following his simple flattery. Jovial as he, Shayera lightly punched his shoulder, Goku grabbing it and feigning pain.

"You're so corny." she said in joking, subtle flirtation hidden in their dialogue with one another. Plans made, Shayera helped the technologically deficient superhero, imput her newly acquired phone number into his contacts list. Carrying on with talk, they soon joined the others, as the aftermath of the Almeracian's coming, and going settled.

* * *

><p>Morning's arrival, quiet, save for the ticking of Son Goku's bed-stand clock. Hearing his doorbell, he woke from a sound slumber, thankful his heating unit worked. Cozy, leaving his bed was something he disliked, though he did, as someone summoned him once more. Deciding to not put on a top, he stepped both legs into a dark-gray pair of pajama pants. Eyes half-opened, the walk from his bedroom to the living area a short one, scratching an itch from his scalp while yawning. He unlocked and opened the front entrance to his cottage, meeting someone he knew little about.<p>

The naturalness of her feathered wings poked from a burgandy puff-jacket, with black Victoria's Secret 'PINK' pants dropping to athletic shoes. "Morning." Shayera said, eyeing the awoken fighter from head to toe. Goku noticed the two, long red locks of thin hair, touching both sides of her eyebrows.

"The same to you. You came earlier than I thought you would." he replied, allowing her in from the cold. She looked around his den and kitchen, every detail of it's simplicity recorded in her memory banks. "Take a seat. I'll be back in a minute." Goku remarked, excusing himself. Shayera chose to stand, drawing her Thanagarian appendages close to her back. The exterior of Goku's home smelled as it should, though she could sense the hint of a woman's fragrance. Knowing that he shared a closeness to several of her associates, she had a tinge of envy that others coveted his affections. She erased it from her thought. Goku walked into existence, casual apparel and glasses hiding the identifiable "legend". Shayera folded arms over her stomach.

"So, _Gerald_, we meet at last. The name's Shayera." she stated, casually. Goku pushed the frames of his spectacles. His grin opened, amused at Shayera's repartee.

"Heheee, hey Shayera. It's about time I met you huh!" he exclaimed with unbridled happiness, lightly grabbing her hand. He bobbed his head, with Shayera walking before him, their exit done in no rush. Outside, Goku opened his rusting truck door, closing it once Shayera sat in the passenger seat. She viewed his climb in beside her, starting the vehicle up with a look of eagarness. The woodlands around them of a slick white, the season's weather slack, but nippy. They conversed in the automobile, catching up on the missed opportunities, prepared to remedy them with getting to know one another, to a greater extent.

* * *

><p><strong>So, we got Starfire's intro, with some backstory kept secret for now, regarding who she's running from. And finally, Hawkgirl gets her time with our favorite Saiyan lol! Their first, real interaction should be a memorable one for them both, with what I have planned. Thanks everybody, for the views and reviews, as usual;)<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**The ****very last ****addition to the harem, will be Black Canary. This has more to do with the plot, than it does forcing Goku with more women. Thanks for reading;)**

* * *

><p>Dark and foreboding, a metropolis rife with crime, grime, corruption and a deep-seated sense of urban decay, two lovely, but hardened women practiced their martial art movements. Hair tied from their faces, identical sports bras, yoga pants and running shoes for easier maneuverability, they were a couple of Gotham City's finest protectors. The one usually referred to as Batgirl, tossed quick jabs, bobbing and weaving as her blonde haired, sky blue-eyed opponent countered with her own pugilistic dexterity.<p>

"Lance's Gym", one of Barbara's favorite places to unwind, often brought her into contact with a trusted friend. The current morning left her with many frustrations. Sparring with said ally did it's best to wipe clean her mind of worry. Not paying attention, she spun her leg with a swift roundhouse, only to be swept from her feet by an excellent read from the woman that owned the studio. Barbara cursed herself, though the second individual offered a hand.

"It's not like you to lose focus, Red. You wanna tell me what's up?" she said, pulling Barbara to an upright stand. Barbara wiped the perspiration from her neck after receiving a small towel, her sigh denoting her friend's correct assumption.

"What isn't _up_, Dinah?" she said, somberly as she pulled each ankle to her nicely curved bottom to stretch her hamstrings, glancing at the reflection of her toned body in the wall mirror. "Life is throwing too many curveballs my way as of late."

"Oh?" Dinah replied, tapping Barbara's shoulder with a thermos, filled with cool, refreshing water. "...Sounds like more trouble in paradise." she said, humorously. "Come to think of it, you've yet to introduce me to the _trouble, _part. He as handsome in person as he is on tv?"

"Pretty much. That's part of the problem. Sometimes I want to punch the cute bastard, for being so lovable." Barbara admitted, resting her back against a hard surface, Dinah sitting beside her, listened to her vent. "It's like high school all over again. I want the hottest, sweetest guy, but I'm just one of the numerous girls that has a thing for him. What am I, a love interest in some _harem fanfiction_ or something? It's starting to throw me off my game. The competition bs."

"Haha, well, I could see how it would bother you. He's chivalrous, powerful, has a great ass. That's pretty much marraige material in my book." Dinah cracked wisely, making the stressed vigilante to her left chuckle. "I take it Kara is one of those _numerous girls_?"

"Yep. He's an alien, she's an alien. How am I going to compete with that. Diana is probably the best fighter, and best looking of us all. To top it all off, Karen, Shayera, Zatanna and Selina Kyle are on the same roller coaster. Selina freaking Kyle of all people!" Barbara replied with excitement, mixed with dismay. Dinah gazed at the unusually vulnerable Batgirl.

"This isn't like you Barbara. You always find a solution, to any problem. It sounds like it may be challenging, but hey, look at it this way. You've overcome a lot worse. You protect an entire city, usually by yourself, and you can't do what some of your super-peeps can. You said Goku has strong feelings for you. If he's the kind of guy you say he is, he wouldn't do anything to hurt you." she consoled, watching Barbara's silent want for any source of comfort she could find. "Tell you what, I have a case I'm wrapping things up on. Could really use Batgirl's help tonight, if you're up for it?"

"...Yea...count me in. I need the distraction." Barbara replied, looking away from the private investigator. "Thanks Dinah. I needed the pep talk."

"No problem. You'd do the same for me. So let's go, I feel like kicking your butt a little while longer Gordon." she said, in jesting, her dimples forming in conjunction with a tempting grin. They rose from their rest. Barbara smirked.

"Cute. Bring it on, little _Canary_." she retorted in kind, taking her place on the dark-blue floor mat beneath their feet, her pose one from the many styles of physical art she'd mastered.

* * *

><p>Sitting inside of Goku's truck, Shayera awaited his return, as he conducted business within a bank. Setting aside $70,000 of his gift from a dear friend, planning to donate it to a charity of his choosing, Goku put the remaining funds in a savings account. Pushing through the entrance, he watched the hustle and bustle of a town not far from his home. He shot a smile to the female looking from a lowered window, ready to take her somewhere they could eat a late breakfast.<p>

"Sorry for the wait." he said, closing the driver side door. Shayera, and her closed beam, returned his attitude.

"It's alright. Everything straight?" she asked.

"I think so. It ain't like I go to banks everyday, but the clerk was very helpful. So, what did you have a taste for?" he replied, pulling from the curb beside mulitple buildings, accelerating at a safe speed.

"I could eat a horse right now. Did you have something at your place at all? I kinda want a quiet atmosphere. Plus, the wings may draw more attention than I'm in the mood for." Shayera said, Goku keeping his eyes forward. He glanced at her with friendly compliance. Shayera's bravery in battle contrasted her self-conscious demeanor about her appearance. He remembered the reactions he received long ago, possessing his natural tail at the time.

"I hear you loud and clear." he said, Shayera's pleasant expression producing for him one like it. "It can be rough, being different from everybody else."

Not expecting the comment, Shayera peered from the windshield before her, watching farms, and expansive hills of frost-covered golden wheat pass by. "Yes and no. On the one-hand, I could give a damn about what people think of me. Though, sometimes, you have to wonder what thoughts lie behind the stares."

"...Well, I think you're beautiful Shayera. I'm sure alotta people feel the same way when they look at you." Goku said, empathizing with the Thanagarian. She kept a steady observation of him, not clear how someone so honest, and decent could exist. "I'll make us a huuuggee meal to cheer you up." he added, destroying Shayera's quiet wonderment. She did not speak. Her gratification of Goku's company stifled anything she could say. It did not matter, as a strange object appeared 10 feet along the slick road they traveled. Seeing it, Shayera's eyes widened, but her warning did not come fast enough. It fired a medium-sized wave of pure cosmic energy, instantly vaporizing the truck.

"ANOMALY DETECTED. EARTH DATA ACQUISITION: 47%. RETRIEVE UNKNOWN ALIEN LIFE-FORM FOR IMPERIEX."

Floating above the flaming remains of Goku's decimated civilian transportation, he and Shayera had a brief respite. "That's the robot that attacked us in Egypt." Hawkgirl claimed, brandishing a concealed, spiked tool. Goku removed his trucker-cap and glasses, letting them fall from his grip.

"So _that's_ the thing. I'm just glad there aren't any people around. That blast destroyed the road for a mile or two." he said angrily, surveying the damage he spoke of. He and Shayera took themselves to the ground, not letting the human-shaped drone from their vision.

"Stay vigilant Goku. It's not to be taken lightly." she warned, tightening both hands around her weapon's hilt.

"Got it." Goku said, the machine making a gradual approach. It teleported, landing a close-handed thrust against Goku's own, the impact happening awesome. Shayera took to the air, bringing her mace into it's free hand. The drone blocked her strike, but received another from Goku slammed against it's chest, sending it sliding down the cemented surface, shifting the pavement's form with it's weighted foot-wear. Goku felt a slight sting permeate his hand.

"Damn, that hurt a bit." he said, a smile as he shook the sensation from it. "You sure you wanna hang around for this, Hawkgirl?" Shayera, at his side with a lifted object of war, matched his enthusiasm.

"Hell yes. I owe our friend some more mace action." she remarked, sharing in his love for battle. They launched towards the drone, preparing to route the hostile, mechanical masterpiece with their combined might.


	29. Chapter 29

**Someone requested a listing of the finalized picks for Goku's love interests in this narrative. They are:**

**Diana of Themyscira - Wonder Woman**

**Barbara Gordon - Batgirl**

**Kara Zor-El - Supergirl**

**Kara Jor-L/Karen Starr - Power Girl**

**Zatanna Zatara**

**Shayera Thath - Hawkgirl**

**Selina Kyle - Catwoman**

**Koriand'r - Starfire**

**Dinah Lance - Black Canary**

* * *

><p>His spaceship chamber, his solitude, his quelled fury. Relishing death and destruction, the revived galactic overlord, Frieza, stood, looking through a porthole larger than he. He laughed to himself, seeing the earlier outcome of his single finger blast, it having reduced an entire planet to nothingness. Passing time for the sadistic being, with an ego to match his power, he destroyed what worlds there still were in the solar system and beyond, sparing Earth only for it's Kami, and the Dragon Balls. For sport, entertainment, only he knew of his need for such heinous acts.<p>

"Hm hm hm hm. Soon...Saiyan scum." he said, chuckling with a villainous undertone. With no champion of justice present, the Kai's of the universe would not interfere in his chaos, nor could they, knowing that Frieza's surpassing even the gods left them powerless to stop him.

* * *

><p>"Hoiyaa!" Goku shouted with verve, kicking the left arm of the belligerent robot free from it's body, his foot brought harshly against it. He turned his levitating body over it, concentrating on it's method of attack. Shayera kept an adept flow of mace strikes, aimed at it's damaged area. Sparks burst from the drone's opened socket, jumping in tangent with the ones from her weapon. Failing to hit her with one arm, it swung it's heavy foot into her neck, knocking her into a field of cereal plants. She rolled abruptly, trampling a straight row of the wheat with her body.<p>

"Shayera!" Goku yelled. The drone extended it's remaining hand, releasing several spurts of it's death-dealing beam. Goku flew towards it, avoiding it's shots with sudden quick movements. Hawkgirl returned, with a fierce cry as she tossed her mace into it's head. Goku thrust his left fist through it's right leg, wire and metal being pulled by his knuckles after the stark punch. The drone fell into the split street, face-first. Shayera and Goku descended, side-by-side at a safe distance from it.

"We're making some progress." the Saiyan claimed, not taking his sight from the problem at hand. Their enemy propelled it's body into a humming hover, it's technique for doing so curious. It charged the waiting heroes, battling them both with techniques using it's still functioning body parts. Goku blocked a lower leg with his right forearm, Shayera, a fist with her injurous implement's hilt. Giving the machine blows of their own, their display of excellent timing began to overwhelm it. Goku ducked Shayera's swing, striking the drone's second kneecap, as she contacted it's other shoulder, denting it devastatingly. Goku spun his body, kicking it's "skull" from it's frame with brisk brutality. It clanked across the road as it bounced. "Get back Shayera!" he yelled, beginning to finish it. Hawkgirl spread her magnificent wings, a flap lifting her away following his caring command. Goku put his hands together, pointing them directly at the machine's torso. His ki came to be. It's force melted a hole through the core of the persistent drone. Setting it ablaze, it's defeat left a large explosion, sending him soaring backward against his wishes, tossing a plum of dust, bits of debris and soil into the atmosphere.

Goku, lying on the ground, raised his body into a sit. His garments all but torn to shreds, his face covered in grit. Shayera walked to his side, holding a deep, dripping laceration on her arm. She pulled the Saiyan, him looking at her wound as he stood. "You alright?" he asked.

"I'll live." she returned, tough as her will was indomitable. Seeing the drone's disfigured head, they made an approach. The source of it's power cut, it's eyes flickered, it arriving at it's final moments.

"I-IMPERIEX W-WILL NOT BE D-DENIED. TRANSMITTING PARTIAL ABITLITY DATA COLLECTION."

"Man, this thing never shuts up." Goku said, his palm pushed over it. He released a small ki blast, incenerating the talking hunk of spatial steel. Hawkgirl attached her bludgeon to a strap on her right thigh's side.

"It will now." she followed in saying, her remark slightly comical. She rested her elbow on the top of Goku's left shoulder. "You're just a magnet for trouble, I see."

"Heh, I guess so." he replied. Shayera picked up a scrap of the drone, scrutinizing the leaden material.

"We better get this to Power Girl and Steel. Maybe they can discover a weakness of some sort, in case we run into one of these things again. Their armor's strong, makes my Nth seem like firm clay. That's a problem if I'm right." she commented, her theory not an expert one. Goku shrugged.

"Yea, it was no slouch. It can take a beating. That's for sure." he said, keeping his eyes on Hawkgirl as she gathered more of it's pieces. Goku looked around their position. The land appeared assaulted, broken. It bothered him, the effects of their struggle with the Imperiex drone worse than he thought they would be.

"Guess this means we'll have to take a rain check on that brunch." Shayera stated, disappointment behind her joking demeanor. She continued to gather more of the now scattered drone's outer layer. Goku assisted her, wanting to enjoy a "day off" from their usual extraordinary duties as well.

"It's lookin' that way. But we gotta deliver this stuff to the Watchtower. Karen would beat the stuffing outta me otherwise." he replied, making Shayera chuckle loudly. "Sorry Shayera."

"Don't worry, Son. We had no idea something like this would happen. In a way, this was a fun first..._experience_, with you." she stated, putting on a jovial expression to keep him eased. Goku stood before her, upon smoldering earth that still smoked, it being charred during the unnecessary skirmish.

"You're right...it was." he replied, his response proceeding a glance at his companion. Knowing that she needed to touch him before he used his enhanced teleportation, Shayera placed a palm flat against Goku's hard, broad chest, her other arm cradling a small pile of what would be analyzed thoroughly. She would not blink during her silent inspecting of his unruly, black-spiked hair, his eyes that hid compassion. Goku kept his generating ideas to himself in kind, the flutter of Shayera's feathers with the chilling wind, and arresting detail of her unmoving irises kept him mesmerized. The last of the Saiyans, and the only living Thanagarian traded the Earth's confines, for the interior of a woman-made meeting place, to report the random occurrence, and share their abundant findings.

* * *

><p>Uniforms of vibrant coloring, intellects to rival the best among all life, Power Girl, Steel and an impressed Supergirl busied themselves inside one of the laboratories, out of the seven on the satellite. A cubic room of mostly cadet gray, it housed a large, rectangular desk with multiple monitors, customized CPU's on it's glossy, dark top. Drawers and cabinets containing tools produced by Karen and Natasha, unavailable to their planet's society. The ceiling lights powered by an unyielding supply of chemical resources, Karen could clearly see her task, regardless of the illumination. Using a hand-held device that produced an intense beam of coherent monochromactic light, she tried to slice the small portion of Imperiex's helmet. Kara and Natasha stared at her careful endeavor, with intrigue.<p>

"...Well I'll be. This isn't Inertron. Though, it's durability is all but indestructible." Karen said, using her ability to study the object on a level only she and Kara were capable of. "Imperiex must be a being of pure energy. This outer shell is just window dressing, to contain it's power."

"Sounds about right. Goku managed to disrupt that energy flow. Once he opened it's body, it's source became unstable, weakening it. That explains why Shayera was able to damage it at all afterward." Natasha concluded, doing her own examination, beside Karen, unbreakable goggles covering her vulnerable eyes.

"I wonder if the one they fought was the same one you found in Egypt Nat." Kara pondered, admiring the dual women to her front for their brilliance.

"Maybe. The good news is, we can track them. And, as an added cherry on top, we can build some kind of weapon to make it's armor brittle. That sound like a plan Ms. Starr?" Natasha said, her amusing statement drawing Karen's confident raising of her eyebrow, and jocular glance.

"Please...I can construct something like that in my sleep. Give me a few days to draw up the blueprints. I'll send em' to your private server for a second opinion, Ms. Irons." Karen remarked, with Natasha rolling her eyes playfully. They finished their research, cleaning the lab table surface of the many items cluttering it, storing vital statistics on their secondary mobile gadgets.

"You two up for a ladies night on the town? There's this club in Manhattan called Sosa's I've been hearing so much about. Margaritas, hot guys, us looking fabulous as usual. What do ya' say?" Natasha asked, her mischievous smile and shaking of her inviting, "steel" covered hips, making the Kryptonians laugh. They looked to each other, thinking of one particular male filling their "hot guy" quota, effortlessly. However, they decided in the recesses of their thinking, to give their alien boyfriend some space that evening, and accepted Natasha's invite.

"I'm down for a few drinks tonight. We'll be at your place by 7." Karen remarked, checking the many missed calls and text messages, on her constantly active cell-phone.

"They serve food there?" Kara inquired, taking a small tray of scientific utencils from Natasha, to store among similar containers.

"Uh huh. I'll catch you kids later. Call me in a bit." the human female said, leaving the "cousins" to discuss what they would wear to the aforementioned outing.


	30. Chapter 30

**It's been a little while, but I'm back! Been doing some brainstorming, mostly having to do with where this story is going. I'm not 100% satisfied with the first 29 chapters of this particular story, but oh well. You live and you learn. Enjoy the continuation of it nonetheless:) **

* * *

><p><em>-The Dawn of Prime Saga-<em>

_5 Months Remaining_

The climate of the secluded beach warm, mainly dry tempered by sea breezes. Southern Thailand's gently undulating gulf coast was famed above all for the Samui archipelago , three small, idyllic islands laying off the most prominent hump of the coastline. The location called Khao Sok, a dripping, juicy jungle and part of the oldest rainforest in the world, where snakes, monkeys and tigers mingle in a tangle of lazy vines. Donning a beige monk robe, a Tamaranean walked among wildlife, her refuge with Buddhist laywomen. Fluent in Thai, after using an ability to learn any language via physical contact with them, Koriand'r thought of nothing, and everything. Her time with her only friends would soon come to a close, her stay on the planet Earth brief, thus far.

For she had much to do, in the way of seeking aid from a man she knew nothing about. But stories of his accomplishments were well-spread, throughout the galaxy's expansive regions. She spoke with her new "sisters", several joining her from a stupa, it's tower bell-shaped, accessible and covered with gold leaf. Treating her like a fallen deity for weeks, the friendly Maiji would lament her soon departure. The glow of her extraterrestrial eyes seemed brighter that day. They were now filled with purpose, a sense of freedom. Koriand'r disrobed, folding her loose, borrowed garments, handing them to the head priestess, the glint of her orangish skin visibly smooth. She lifted her body easily, leaving the ground, but not the watch of those that admired her distinct appearance.

Waving, a smile for the help she received, the kindness she was shown. Her thoughts remained on her objective. Find the Saiyan hero, request his help, and hopefully learn more about her new place of concealment. Her kidnappers would key to her biological signature, bringing with them whatever they needed to reacquire their experiment. Koriand'r imagined death, before ever submitting to their demented schemes again.

* * *

><p>"Easy now...you got it." Goku said, hands buried in his grayed bluff jacket. With a smattering of snow in the air, his backyard had another in attendance. She used her magic to levitate, dropping in small jerks back to the ivory surface. Her dark ponytail fell from a fitted cap to her upper back, her head tilted forward. "Focus Zee. You have the potential to master bukujutsu, but ya' gotta concentrate."<p>

"Ten four, sensei." Zatanna jested, her palms facing downward. Her worn tennis shoes met the ground. She caught her lost breath. "Ok...break time." Goku agreed as he chuckled, her walk to him slow. He turned around, with the young magician keeping close. They entered a sliding door, into comfort and warmth.

"You want some water?" Goku asked, removing his thick coat. Zatanna nodded, heading for the kitchen before him. Flicking on it's light, she opened Goku's refrigerator.

"I appreciate you taking the time out today, Son-kun. Flying is something I never bothered with. But I wanna learn how to do it correctly, you know, without feeling like I ran a marathon after trying for a couple minutes." she said, handing a plastic bottle to her convivial friend.

"Heh heh, I hear ya'. We can get you doing it with no effort after a couple weeks. I like teaching you anyway." he said, putting the top end of his container to an opened mouth. Zatanna mimicked his movement, keeping the smile and stare at her unofficial instructor steady. "...Need help with anything else?"

"Ummm, I wonder. Come here cutie." she replied, pulling Goku's shirt collar. She planted a lasting kiss on his cold lips, Goku's eyes widening as she held him. Zatanna ended the not-planned embrace, keeping her arms around his neck. Surprised, the question was asked.

"What was that for?" Goku inquired. Zatanna shrugged, touching Goku's chin with her right index and thumb tip.

"For always being you. Couldn't help myself gramps. That actually was a long time coming, to be honest." she replied. Goku took his time studying her attactive grin, sultriness completing it's appeal, her irises like cyan pearls. "What? You didn't like it?"

"Do you hear me complaining?" Goku returned, and eyebrow upward as he spoke. "Just, I don't know. These past few months have been kinda weird. I think I'm getting used to some things that seem to keep happening though." Zatanna curious, she joined the man at his bark table, taking a seat in a small dining area next to him.

"Care to explain?" she stated, her ebony turtleneck exposed fully, as she took each arm from her own jacket. Goku looked at the splintered wood, into her examination of him.

"I'm just happy to have people that I care for, and who care for me, is all." he responded, gentle as his expression was soothing. Zatanna pinched his cheek, the quiet of the room not intentional, but enjoyed. "How about we go to town for some lunch. I'm gettin' hungry!"

"Aren't you always?" she retorted, standing. They both donned their coats once more. Goku glanced at her snow pants, clinging to Zatanna's well-proportioned lower body. He continued to do so, as she lead him to the front door. Before she could open it, her cell phone shook excessively. Noticing the specific "JL" digits displayed, she answered the untraceable call. "Zee here."

"Zatanna, Steel. I need you to check something out for me. Everybody else is busy, and I need eyes on this."

"Well you're in luck. Me and Goku were about to grab a bite, but we can do that in a bit." Zatanna said, looking at the now interested male she spoke of.

"Awesome. Thanks, I'm sending the coordinates via text. Be careful."

"Everything ok?" Goku asked, Zatanna putting her communication device inside her second top's pocket.

"We'll see. Get changed. Duty calls. Lunch when we're done ok. My treat." she said, calming the Saiyan whenever she talked. A product of the the conjuror's natural charm, and likeability. Attire being changed into, more suited to their "occupation's" needs, they exited Goku's Wisconsin home. Zatanna kept a firm clutch of his hand. He gently pulled her into a progressively moderate hover, leaving the empty, chilled forest for an urban area, loud hustle and bustle from the civilians contrasting nature's tranquility.

* * *

><p>A black one-piece bustier-leotard combination, zipped fully and sleek. Gray fish-net stockings with seams up the front, and back. An onyx choker around her neck, gloves yellow striped, heavy calf-length boots. Currently, the private investigator known as Black Canary gripped the windpipe of an unfortunate thug. To her side, a more often than not partner, Batgirl, stood costumed, with a grimace and folded arms.<p>

They conducted a brutal interrogation, within the seedy confines of a warehouse, near Gotham City's Port Adams. Several bodies belonging to the quivering man's accomplices lay inert on all side's of the dusted floor.

"The weapon shipment. We know you're one of Falcone's boys. We want to know who hired you, and or who's threatening your boss?" Barbara questioned, dryly. "You talk while Black Canary still allows it. You don't, and you'll be joining your friends on the ground here. Right D?" Dinah clinched her free hand, a broad turn of her lips before replying.

"It's really up to him. Soiling yourself won't give me second thoughts about putting you in the hospital buddy." she teased, threateningly with her fist. The frightened, ski-masked man's perspiration, and anxiety, could not be anymore evident.

"C-Chill lady. You b-broads are crazy. I'm one'a the new guys. All I know is, Falcone seemed terrified. That ain't like him. Give me a b-break huh, I'm just hired muscle." he pleaded, feeling the woman's pressure increase on his throat. Dinah stuck his left temple, quickly rendering the rookie criminal insensible.

"Really? He said give him a break, Dinah." Barbara stated, granting her ally a disapproving eye.

"I did." Dinah replied, not remorseful for knocking the man into an unwanted sleep. "You catch that fourth sentence. Falcone, Gotham's numero uno bad boy, terrified. Of who, or what?" Batgirl gently opened one of the many nearby crates. Inactive plastic explosives, of a unique variation, packed the cubic container. The astute women scrutinized their findings.

"I can help with that." another female's voice remarked, entering the supposed empty scene. Her walk confident, but casual, she carried herself with sensual poise. Batgirl and Black Canary ceased all motion.

"Well well well, you finally decided to show yourself eh." Dinah said, without a kind disposition, hands put to her waist. "You enjoy the show?"

"I figured you two had things under control. You did, mostly." Catwoman replied. Batgirl finally gave her minor attention.

"Selina Kyle. How can we be of service?" she asked, sarcasm painfully obvious. "You're wanting a lift to Arkham, the nearest GPD precinct? What?"

"I'll pass. I will offer my assistance, however. You're looking for the clown, Batgirl. Knowing you, that discovery would have happened sooner, rather than later. I owe the nutjob a visit for trying to kill me last month. You girls don't mind if I tag along...do you?" Selina asked, with Barbara pondering why the insane woman Catwoman mentioned wanted her dead. Dinah glanced at Barbara's apprehension, soon proceeding to bind the fallen thugs hands before they notified the police. Batgirl approached a wryly grinning Catwoman.

"Ok...you can help us, if only to learn more of what it is you're talking about. You try anything stupid, me and Dinah will be there to correct your mistake, without hesitation." she warned, a frown not changing for the former thief. The tension building between the women like an invisible cloud of dislike, and distrust. "...Also...I don't want to hear one word about Goku."

"...You're so pent-up Batgirl. What _are_ we going to do with you, hmmm? But fine, I won't mention your handsome crush. If it will help you relax, of course." Selina complied, her nonchalant demeanor bringing Barbara's annoyance to an all-time high. Dinah shook her head at the unseen clashing of personalities, anticipating the temporary alliance with Selina, as she remained impartial when it concerned her.

"You ladies wanna give me a hand here?" she asked, hoping to direct the focus back on their task. Selina and Barbara gave eachother a final, uncooperative glance. They then dragged the numerous men into a growing pile, making sure they and the weapon crates were secured for the uninformed authorities.

* * *

><p><strong>Will have more scenes, and interactions, where it's just the ladies of this universe working together. They don't always have to be with Goku to conduct their business, in my opinion. I think that will help me develop their characters better. Anyway, as always, your views and critiques help me out a lot. It's still crazy to me that you guys are liking this fic', as I see more new people adding it, and me, to their favorite sections everyday. Thanks for that:D <strong>


	31. Chapter 31

A foul stench reached into brisk air, smog filling it above Suicide Slums. Run-down, notoriously dangerous, home to the less fortunate, also harboring gangs intermixed with decent people struggling to get by in harsh lives. It brought the likes of two, in search of something that worried Natasha Irons, known as Steel, coordinator of the Justice League alerts.

Standing on an apartment building's roof, hoping to not notify anyone of their presence, Goku and Zatanna gazed at the purple neon sign, denoting the location they needed to enter across the crowded street. Zatanna pulled her wrist-high, white gloves, her fingers fitting snugly within them after her adjustment.

"You think Bibbo would mind?" Goku asked, ready for some form of action. Zatanna, wand in hand, answered.

"Not at all. The guy practically worships the ground you walk on. What we're looking for is inside his bar. Relax. We'll tell him what's up, and be in and out before you know it." she assured, winking. "Going in through the back is our best bet."

"Alright." Goku replied, feeling her grab his arm. He slowly took to the sky with her in tow, car horns honking, passing civilians oblivous beneath them. "Ace O' Clubs", the structure's title over it's front doors flashed dazzlingly, patrons filing through and from them endlessly. Setting his companion down, Goku knocked on the entrance behind the establishment using a balled fist. A rectangular port-slot slid open, showing a harsh glare behind it's shielding.

"What do you want?" a brutish man asked.

"Afternoon to you to. Can we speak with Bibbo Bibbowski, the owner of the place, please." Zatanna replied politely, a humorous tone of voice accompanying her mischievous grin. The man displayed his doubt quietly.

"Let em' in Joe." someone ordered. The door opened, revealing a hulking man, with a strong jawline. Known to always wear a gray wool fisherman's cap, it enhanced his rough appearance, not including the navy blue graphic t-shirt, a picture of Goku performing his infamous "Kamehame-Ha" technique on it's center, obscured marginally by a dark brown unbuttoned trenchcoat. The bristles of his light beard moved with his smile, him viewing his beloved idol standing behind Zatanna. He pushed his disgruntled employee aside.

"Let's get you two outta the cold already." he said loudly. Goku shook the man's hand, while being wholly welcomed. They followed behind the smiling, female magician. Retro jazz music blared indoors, muffled slightly by the closing of the weighty barrier, coupled with a clicking of it's locks.

* * *

><p>"Fire in the hole!" Power Girl yelled, the firearm range aboard the Watchtower a test site for she and Natasha's most recent creation. Watching the mounted cannon behind a thick wall of polycarbonate glass, the weapon unleashed a stream of citrine-colored energy. It smashed against a slab of Imperiex's metallic frame, hoisted by a thin pipe-like stand. Enveloping the object, it's affects were on a molecular level, visualized by only Karen and Supergirl. Wonder Woman squinted beside Steel, the flaring of the power source lustrous. Karen pressed a small button on an equally miniature remote. The cannon's firing ended abruptly.<p>

She entered the padded room, of matte silver in hue. Particolored smoke rose towards the layered ceiling, the armor piece singed from the blast. With a pluck of her pointer finger, the target shattered into fragments, spilling to her feet. Karen looked to Natasha, pleased with the results of their combined labor.

"So if we stumble upon another of these robots...?" Diana asked, partially.

"You got it. The _Imperiex Buster_ will weaken their armor. Heavy-hitters like you three will be able to make short work of them with a couple well placed shots." Natasha commented, watching Karen tinker with the device's settings.

"Nice." Supergirl remarked, speaking for the first time during her observance of her colleagues tests. "This gives us the edge we needed."

"It is impressive." Diana mentioned.

"Don't call it a success just yet. It still needs a few tweaks before we can produce the gauntlets. Nat, can I borrow you for a sec?" Karen asked, holding the door to the range open during her statement. They left Diana and Kara for a moment's time.

"What are the odds there are even any Imperiex bots left?" Kara asked, seeking some kind of idea of when they would come into contact with the powerful machines again.

"I'd say we have not seen the last of them, for sure. The attacks were not random. We may be facing an invasion, in the beginning stages of occuring. Remain vigilant." Diana replied, assuming the worst. "Let Hawkgirl, Green Lantern and Flash know of the weapon's progress when they return. I must go to Themyscira to see my mother."

"Is something the matter, Diana?" Kara asked, curious as to why the Amazon needed to again visit her homeland, it quickly becoming a concern-inducing habit. Diana only looked to the reflective, cleaned tile they stood upon.

"...I will inform you all later. Do not worry, Kara. Keep me posted on the day's events." she said, her leaving not halted. Supergirl paid her ominous words no mind, though that did not put a stop to her varied thoughts.

* * *

><p>A decrepid cave, the screeching of fruit bats echoing across it's spacious periphery. It's centerpiece, a supercomputer, whose specs were on par with any of those used by leading national security agencies. Permitting global surveillance, it also connected to a massive information network, as well as storing vast amounts of data, on both Batgirl's foes, and allies alike. Sitting at it's head console, the two women behind Barbara marveled at the technological grandeur before them.<p>

"Magnify that symbol Barb." Dinah requested, as they each looked at a digital representation of the explosives found earlier. Selina wrapped her bullwhip around her torso, diagonally.

"DD. Deula Dent." Barbara asserted. "Someone provided her the materials."

"Someone wealthy...and as deranged, no doubt." Catwoman chimed in.

"Luthor." Dinah and Barbara stated in unison.

"We need to infiltrate the latest shipment's point of origin." Batgirl stated plainly as she typed, accessing lists of dates and times.

"Just stroll into an undisclosed location, teeming with what is sure to be heavily armed forces, uninvited...I like it." Selina opined, the thrill of dangerous undertakings a source of pleasure to her.

"You may change your tune when we get there. Nonetheless, if there is an answer to what's going on, it's there. _It_, being along the lines of what our favorite two sociopaths are up to." Black Canary vocalized, amusingly.

"Glad to see you both are so giddy." Barbara joked as well, pressing a single key, it opening an area housing her aircraft. "It won't be the cliche find the evil villain, and beat the stuffing out of them till' they tell us what we wanna know scenario, guys. Luthor, the Joker, they more than likely won't be there."

"Does it matter? Anything is better than standing around you're little hideout doing nothing, precious." Selina said, provoking her further. Walking down galvanized steel steps, they approached a waiting jet, it's paint shining black, and resembling a humongous mammal associated with the heroine it belonged to.

"Keep that trap shut or you'll be walking there, Selina." Barbara remarked, making both Dinah and Selina laugh at her somewhat serious quip. Boarding the "Batwing" took several seconds. It's cockpit defender left them enclosed behind shatterproof protection, as the engine roared to life. A bluish flame burst from the one rear thruster, Barbara lifting her transportation above ground at the pull of the dashboard's flight-stick, retracting it's landing gear with the push of a lever. The Batwing barreled from it's holding place, over a narrow canal leading to the cave's opening. Water falling before it splashed onto the swift vehicle, it ascending over the pastural outskirts of Gotham City hurriedly.

* * *

><p>"It's good to see ya' again, Goku." Bibbo claimed, ecstatic at Goku's presence inside of his business. The Saiyan rubbed the back of his skull, happiness spread across his lower face.<p>

"Thanks! Sorry to show up unannounced." was his response, taking an offered seat by the edge of Bibbo's office desk. Zatanna stood by his side.

"What can I do's for you two?" the baritoned-voiced club owner inquired.

"It's like this Bibbo. One of the Justice League, you know her, Steel, received a _ping_ earlier. Something is underneath your bar. We came to see what and if there was anything at all. It could be the computers malfunctioning on the Watchtower, but I doubt it. Think we could look around downstairs?" Zatanna explained. Bibbo acknowledged her quickly.

"Sure thing, Zatanna. Take as much time as ya' need. Once you leave the office, the basement door is in the kitchen. Should I call the cops too?" he said, wondering what kind of trouble they were dealing with, his rough hands rested on his leather chair's arm ends. Trading glances, Goku and Zatanna remained hushed for a brief period.

"Hopefully, there isn't anything that could damage your place down there. I'll make sure that doesn't happen regardless." Goku promised. Bibbo stood, extending his hand once more. Goku grabbed it, as they performed a silent sign of mutual respect.

"Sure thing. I'll keep everybody happy, and unaware. Let me leave first, ta' make sure noones snoopin' around the hallway." he said, walking around the large piece of furniture, sheets of paper and multiple items lay scattered across it. Goku stood behind Zatanna, as they both awaited Bibbo's return.

"You smell good." he whispered, her perfume scent delicate, entertaining one of his senses. Zatanna nudged his stomach with her elbow, playfully.

"Thanks." she replied in kind. Their eyes remained on the exit to their surroundings. Bibbo re-arrived to give them a verbal indication.

"Alright, you're clear to do what you gotta do." he said, poking his head through the half-opened entry of dark brown oak.

* * *

><p>A faint but pungent odor hung in the hot, clammy space, the furnace heating the fully-stocked cellar, of wine and other provisions. Zatanna's pumps meeting the brick flooring in sharp taps the only audible sound. Slight shifts in the angle of the illumination lit a packed room, cobwebs decorating most objects. Goku scratched his scalp, perplexed.<p>

"Look's like a normal basement to me." he said, pressing his finger to a cracked barrel. "I ain't sensing any evil ki."

"That's the thing about magic, babe. Depending on what kind we're dealing with, it's probably screwing with your natural ability. We can scratch life-form from the list." Zatanna predicted, with evidence. "Check this out."

Goku approached her quickly, as Zatanna's stare stayed on a disturbing find. Between dual rows of numerous imported bottles of alcohol, rested a swirling mystery, it looking like a sparkling, flat mist. Well-versed in many forms of sorcery, Zatanna aimed her wand towards it carefully.

".nacs cigam kcalB" she chanted. Her wand's tip hummed with intermittent glows. Shortly after, her eyes seeped a white-hot vapor. Her body began a light tremble. The entire happening stunned her alien companion, generating his worry.

"Zee!" Goku exclaimed, catching her fall. He kneeled while holding her upward. Brushing sweat from her forehead with his fingers, Zatanna woke from a brief spell of dizziness.

"I-I'm good." she stated, faintly. "This is definitely magic."

"Magic? For what?" Goku questioned.

"Usually, this type would be used as a barrier, to keep something from entering our realm. But this is a doorway, to let something in." Zatanna replied, Goku helping her regain balanced footing. She proceeded to aim her mystical tool once more.

"!esolc latroP" she said, rushing her speech. Drawing into itself, the "entrance" sealed into non-existence. The trouble in Zatanna's expression caused Goku's spoken care.

"Uh oh, I know that look." he teased. Zatanna's smile warm, she looked into his unblinking gaze. "Something about this doesn't add up, huh?"

"Right now, we can't worry about it." she replied, Goku joining her as they watched the evaporated phenomenon's last position. Choosing to contemplate the new problem without words, Zatanna clutched his opened right hand. "Let's update Nat' and Bibbo, and go get something to eat. I'm sure your appetite didn't go anywhere in the last hour or two."

"You bet it didn't." Goku expressed kindly, feeling that Zatanna had a greater degree of perturbability than she appeared to. She led him from their current whereabouts, particles of olden powder shaken from the stairs as they sauntered up each one, back into the party-like atmosphere, on the Ace O' Clubs first floor.


	32. Chapter 32

**Over 30k views guys, thanks! Enjoy #32:D**

* * *

><p>"*This has to be it.*" the Tamaranean Koriand'r stated in perfect Thai, descending upon iced gravel. In no rush, the small home before her seemed well-built, unostentatious. Walking up it's porch steps, she eyed the door. Tapping it thrice times with her curled fingers, she received the unending calm of the cold breeze in response, and nothing more.<p>

Her sigh released, from a sense of impatience. Turning around, she gazed at the gradual lowering of a female, carried by a curious man. They laughed, not a care in the world as they talked. His boyish features piqued her speculation, as she was new to the unique planet she now inhabited.

"Look who can crack jokes that are funny now, yo..." Zatanna taunted, her teasing chatter gone after spotting the exotic anomaly.

"...Who's she?" Goku asked, studying the stunning creature. Hard to break his stare, her natural allure untarnished, and lengthy hair fiery as it was scarlet.

"*You are Son Goku, yes?*" Koriand'r inquired. Zatanna blocked her progress towards the gawking Saiyan warrior.

"What's she sayin'?" Goku questioned, having not blinked since he first envisioned the titillating, young alien.

"Not sure. Sounds like Thai, which I'm rusty with." Zatanna replied, her brow furrowed. Koriand'r extended her hand. Wasting little time, Zatanna spoke swiftly.

"!tsalb evissucnoC" she shouted with vigor, pushing her hands forward. Lifting Koriand'r from her feet, Zatanna's spell sent her careening through the front of Goku's home, and bursting from it's back end. Slowing herself, the irritated Tamaranean flew, curving into the sky, and back towards her attacker, Zatanna readied on Goku's driveway.

"Zee, wait!" Goku exclaimed, as she prepared to launch another form of magic from her wand. Koriand'r rammed her ferociously, taking her into the forest's embrace. Stopping with a quick jerk, she released her catch, causing the skilled conjuror to roll among the surface, rapidly.

"*If you attack me once more, I will kill you.*" Koriand'r warned, her levitation slightly above Zatanna's resting place. A lime-green energy encircled her clinched fists, it seeping from her eyes.

"Ok...it's on like Donkey Kong, sister." Zatanna jested, returning to a stand, a sting permeating her ribs. Goku, his teleportation ending between the quarrelling duo, halted the altercation.

"Zee, stop!" he said, his tone stern. "She ain't done nothing to us. You didn't need to do that."

"But...ok...my bad. Hey, better safe than sorry." Zatanna returned, in a bit of defiance as she watched the glaring Koriand'r intently. Goku focused his attention upon her.

"I don't speak your language, but you seem like a friendly person. Is there anyway you understand me at all?" he asked, thoughtful as he was gullible. Koriand'r, no qualms regarding standing inches from him, went so far as to shorten the space dividing them further. Breath-taking, nothing less than an ethereal angel to the bashful hero, she gently touched her warm lips against his. Zatanna disregarded Goku's plea for her to relax, ready to seperate them, but stopping herself.

"Do you understand me now?" the foreign entity said, her English now remarkably fluent. Goku, astonished by the occurrence, stood dumbfounded.

"H-How'd you do that?" he questioned, his usual affable manner obvious. Not one to do so in a long while, Koriand'r smiled, expecting a different demeanor than the one she found. Goku briefly examined Zatanna, her being unharmed comforting his concern. She clung to her colleague, signifying that they shared something more than a simple friendship. Koriand'r remained indifferent.

"I am able to assimilate languages through physical contact with the life-forms that speak them." she explained, her speech pattern sharp, but soft. Goku sensed a repressed fear within her, though it contrasted her aggressive attitude during she and Zatanna's short struggle, or combat in general. "My name is Koriand'r, of Tamaran."

"Glad to meet you. I'm Son Goku! This is Zatanna." Goku claimed, his sudden glee unforced. "Zee...you can use my truck to get to your hotel. I'll pick it up later, ok."

"No way am I leaving you with her Son-kun." Zatanna protested, unsure of the Tamaranean Princess's intentions.

"It's ok. I don't think Koriand'r will cause any trouble. Will she?" he asked, turning his look into the scantily clad woman's, the silkey purple straps of her one-piece attire sticking to her voluptuous, but tightened physique. She slowly shook her head.

"I will not." Koriand'r assured. Hesitant, the infamous stage performer grabbed the back of Goku's neck, pulling him to her. Zatanna granted him a sensual kiss, much to Koriand'r's surprise. Goku, having felt the mouths of two beautiful women in one day, blushed excessively. Her grin wry, Zatanna hugged the honest individual, following her loving gesture.

"You'll call me later gramps?" she asked. Goku, sheepishly chuckling, confirmed he would with a nod. Shooting one more frowning glance at her temporary adversary, Zatanna left the frigid area, leaving the otherworldly beings to themselves. Letting her proceed him, Goku followed his most recent acquaintance, the two heading to his damaged home to talk of Koriand'r's reason for seeking him.

* * *

><p>An uninhabited inset, located in the eastern Bahamas, 22 miles northeast of Acklins Island, contained many bizarre secrets. One of those, happened to be constructed underneath it. A hidden entrance, nestled among hills of profuse vegetation, scorching sun rays providing the tropical plant-life sustenance. Two guards, coated from head-to-toe in dark, synthetic fabric protective gear, lined with an alloy mesh. They held FN F2000 assault rifles, prepared to pepper anything foolish enough to approach their position with hollow-point rounds. The first, felt a thick, black item wrap around his throat, as the second reacted to a heeled boot. It bashed his jaw, fracturing it. Also put to sleep, the former dropped to his knees, falling to his front unwillingly.<p>

"Meow." a woman quipped, pulling her dangerous weapon to her. Behind her, two expert fighters hogtied their "victims". Catwoman flipped a red switch, on a small oval-shaped remote. The lid barrier she examined appeared as a digital image, resembling the nearby foiliage, no longer. "Your little toys actually work." Selina said cockily, tossing the object to Batgirl.

Catching it with one hand, Barbara removed another tool from her right-most belt compartment. Black Canary wiped the grit from her gloves, rolling her shoulders afterward. "Don't know about you girls, but punching idiotic henchmen was just what I needed today." she joked, kneeling beside Catwoman. The deadly ladies moving away for her, Barbara placed a sticky substance, sprayed from a can-like container around the lid's top.

"Get back." she ordered, taking her own advice once she applied a generous amount. The trio of professional femme fatales watched the dense steel dissolve, turning to a steaming liquid at a moderate pace.

* * *

><p>"Hhhnaa!" Diana grunted, pushing her right arm forward. She released a hefty spear, it traveling through the air with precision, and haste. Lodging between the eyes of a savage minotaur, a beast with the body of a man, and the head of a wild bull, it witnessed instant blackness, as Diana's weapon penetrated it's skull. Falling to the earth with a reverberating THUD!, the creature, and it's many brethen were forcefully routed, returning to the river Styx from whence they came.<p>

"Wretched monsters." Diana barked angrily, her Amazon sisters joining her, blood-soaked, and enraged. A gigantic stone slab, covering a portal to the Underworld sat idle with several cracks forming along it's ancient frame, in crooked arcs.

"Diana, are you alright?" one of the armored warrioress's asked, worration for Diana's deteriorating mental state clearly present on her countenance. Their Princess stood, clutching her bejeweled shield, head lowered.

"Yes, Aoyche. Let us find the others that have escaped." she replied, her expression convincing, despite her many negative thoughts. Her mother's sudden illness, desire to spend more time with her beloved, and the stress of "Man's World" pressured her already burdened mind. But most troublesome, was the degeneration of Doom's Doorway, the legendary gateway underneath Paradise Island, guarded by her people for thousands of years. Behind it, the dank, decrepit realm of Hades, and all of it's plentiful malevolent beings. Willing to give their very souls to escape their endless torment, and wreak havoc on an unsuspecting reality above.

* * *

><p>His guest polite, direct, and interesting, Goku removed his hand from her head. "Wow...your history is incredible! You were trained by Warlords? That's awesome!" he exclaimed. Shocked by his unexpected ability to read minds, Koriand'r relaxed around her newfound friend, at greater ease. The trees surrounding them withered, lacking leaves as they patiently longed for the arrival of Spring's rejuvenation, their conversation continued outdoors.<p>

"I am sorry about your home." she commented, apologetic at her somewhat unfortunate initial impression. Goku laughed, surprisingly.

"It's ok. I'll take care of the damage this week. Hey, I know you said you have nowhere to go. I think I should introduce you to my friends. There's lot's of rooms on the Watchtower. You might like it up there." he offered, shy at Koriand'r's constant stare. Never meeting a being like him, as giving or as basic, it provided her wonder.

"Perhaps." she stated, blankly. "But..would it not be better that I stay with you?"

Goku, unaccustomed to Koriand'r's frank personality, did not reply for several seconds. "Uhhh...I guess. We still gotta introduce you to the Justice League. Don't worry anymore, I won't let those Psion guys hurt you again. You didn't deserve what they did to you." Pleased, the Tamaranean beamed, the noticable "beauty" mark under her left nostril rose with her broad air of happiness. She spoke with the virtuous superhero for an extended duration, anxious to learn of his incomparable life's story.

* * *

><p>Glorious in battle, skillful, three heroines, outnumbered, fought their way through a large chamber, the area shaped like a football-field enclosed. Walls of platinum metal, numerous crates filled with explosives, and firearms in the process of being shipped to dealers around the globe. Catwoman licked her upper lip, as she sliced a mercenary's face with the drawn claws of her hand covering, spinning her body, swiping the chin of a second. Black Canary spun her left boot, it colliding with her target's head, a second spin felling his partner with a crushing double roundhouse, she crushed the solar plexus of a third with a straight-lead, after parrying his machete thrust. Attaching a line to a man's pants, it pulled him towards the ceiling, as Batgirl ran, a jump before she pushed her leg forward. Smashing the chest of the last standing opposition with the ball of her foot, she flipped backward, landing effortlessly after dropping, her foe's upper body losing sensation as he was tossed from her wildly. Barbara straightened herself into an upright stand, freeing her arms from the cloaking of her cape.<p>

"Dammit. I hate when you're right, Barb." Dinah remarked, holding something she pulled from one of the containers. A dirtied doll-baby, mouth painted red, the lipstick trailing onto it's cheeks. A look of disturbing sorrow on it's face. The recording mechanism inside of it produced a cackle, endlessly.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha, Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

"The clown and her games." she added, tossing the annoying thing aside. An eery silence soon filled the man-made environs, the smell of clean iron denoting it's presence.

"Well, we've established that this place is a front." Catwoman gathered, raising her googles to her forehead. Before anyone could ponder aloud further, the taps of someone's feet increased in volume. That same moment, speakers boomed with the voice of a familiar entrepreneur.

"Good afternoon, ladies. So glad the three of you were able to find my test site."

"Luthor." Barbara said, dryly.

"Yes. Duela sends her regards, no doubt somewhere at this very moment, planning your murder Batgirl. I invited you here, indirectly, to bear witness to the fruits of my tireless labor."

"Too cowardly to give us the tour yourself as usual, huh Lexxy?" Selina goaded, accompanying her sly grin.

"Selina Kyle. That poisonous tongue of yours. I suggest you hold it."

"Get to the point, Luthor. You send a gigantic robot in here to kill us after your monologue, right, so just hurry it up already." Dinah chimed in, becoming less amused by the second.

"Nothing so crude. However, someone will be greeting the three of you in a moment. I believe Batgirl is _well_ acquainted with him. Enjoy the remainder of your time in the Bahamas..."

Luthor disabling the PA system of the bunker, a being emerged from large automatic doors, a grayish smoke streaming around his martial art boots. A navy blue gi and pants, red sleeveless undershirt, and onyx obi wrapped around his waist, it matching his wrist bands. His hair dark and spiked, though his facial disposition was cold. Irises glowing an imposing magenta. The Black Canary steeled herself, as Catwoman and Batgirl gasped with disbelief.

"Goku...?" Barbara said quietly. "Goku" flashed an arrogant smile.

"You wish. Sorry, but father wants me to end this quickly." the calculating man stated, a threatening flaring of his ki, as it engulfed his body like a vicious fire, uncontrolled. The women stood their ground, tension pervading their defined muscles, surmounting the tingle of slight dread.


	33. Chapter 33

"This, is Koriand'r." Goku stated, smiling, moving aside for the being scrutinized by his colleagues. She bowed, hands held before her, nervous but confident. In attendance, the likes of Supergirl, Hawkgirl, and Steel said nothing during the introduction. They merely sat in the dining hall, their lunch interrupted. The discussion resumed, continuing with Natasha and Shayera eventually taking Koriand'r to show her the remaining areas of the massive space station, welcoming her without prejudice.

Supergirl spoke with the one who delivered the Tamaranean to the Justice League, him eating his own food prepared during the extended dialogue. "She seems...nice." Kara said, unsure of Koriand'r, her abilities and her arrival on Earth. "She'll be safe here."

"Good!" Goku exclaimed, putting a fork-full of baked, beef into his salivating mouth. "Oh...there's one other thing, Kara."

"What's up?" Kara inquired, after sipping her "Naked" smoothie through a blue straw, the sweet taste of strawberry and rasberry tingling her inner cheeks.

"Koriand'r asked if she could live with me. Is that ok?" Goku questioned, wide-eyed, his attitude passive. Kara's expression of glee left her, replaced with uncertainty, and shock. Koriand'r, a ravishing beauty, sharing a residence with the man she loved?

"She what...?" she asked, calm but perturbed. Goku chewed slowly, yet he did not blink. The question seemed to bother Kara more than he believed it should, his wonder the result of his thinking.

"...Asked if she could stay with me. Guess she's scared'a those Psion guys coming to kidnap her again." Goku remarked, his mind only on her well-being.

"I understand. But maybe we should keep her here, you know? We can protect her." Kara assured, not entertaining the idea further. Goku shrugged, giving the subject rest.

"If you say so. By the way. I ain't seen Diana. She alright?" he asked. Having finished the "destruction" of the many food items now devoured, he rubbed his bulging belly, grinning broadly, placing his hands on the back of his head. Supergirl smirked, sitting across from the cheerful Saiyan, watching him fervently.

"Your guess is as good as mine. She seemed bothered about something the last time I spoke with her. Goku...we need to talk." the youthful Kryptonian began. "About us."

"Sure. But, maybe I should check on Diana, don't you think? Maybe she's in trouble. If you can bare with me, I promise we can talk later tonight. You can come over if you want." Goku suggested, not wishing to offend. Kara gazed at the wrinkling of his orange gi, the renowned kanji on it's left side, by the chest. His surname. But his eyes spoke volumes, it was there she always found honesty. She would wait for him.

"You're right. I'll help the others make sure Koriand'r is comfortable. Be safe." she said, standing to her feet. Walking around the table seperating them, Goku brought her into his defined arms, holding her close. She looked to his relaxing mien, locking her lips with his briskly, Goku's fingers pushing long strands of stark blonde from her appealing vision. As she walked from him, she let go of his still-held hand, and made a quick exit. Goku concentrated, touching his forehead, staring off. Sensing Wonder Woman's dormant power, he homed in on her location, traveling through space and time at 186,000 miles per second.

* * *

><p>"Raahhnn!" Black Canary yelled in frustration, sprinting, her bruised fist drawn. She brought it against her opponent's left temple, her other guarding her own. The man, appearing to be Goku's twin, clutched her throat, lifting her from the sleek floor. Her legs flailed, though she managed to lift her knees into his torso, twice.<p>

"Nice techniques. You're a decent fighter." he said, unconcerned. He gently squeezed, the force enough to make Dinah grasp at his tremendous grip around her neck. She found her wind, and unleashed her distinct ability. In a detrimental shout, sonic vibrations poured from her opened orafice. Batgirl, and Catwoman tried to pick themselves up, both battered, though they instead covered their ears, shielding them from the extremely piercing sound permeating the entire room. The very foundation of the facility shook. Goku's clone sneered, as the force from Dinah's "Canary Cry" attempted to remove the flesh from his bones, his unruly hair blowing to the back of his scalp. He tossed her from him. She crashed into stacked crates, denting them from the skin-splitting impact.

Batgirl, wearied, her cowl nearly torn from her skull, managed to rise. "The Doomsday incident. That's the only way Luthor could have gotten some of Goku's blood. I'm guessing he discovered a way for you to generate ki as well."

"Clever girl. Father was right about you." the clone commented, folding his arms before his solid chest. "Luthor managed to give me what took Goku decades to acquire, through his constant training, victories, and defeat. All of his memories, techniques, natural Saiyan gifts, grafted to my very D.N.A. My father is brilliant, as you know." He made a methodical approach toward the women, Selina aiding Dinah, as Barbara kept her natural tools for fighting near her hips.

"The bastard is strong." Selina noted, brandishing her bullwhip, her teeth grit. "But he's not _Goku _strong_."_

"Now you _really_ need to introduce me to him. That is...assuming we're still alive in the next five minutes." Dinah said to Barbara casually, her posture of a stance from one of the combatative forms she mastered, years prior. Batgirl, reached into a slot, opened on the back of her belt. The trio rushed the waiting impersonator, tossing varied, coordinated attacks. A trifecta of athleticism, their work magnificent, exertion dangerous. The clone moved his head, dodging their crisp blows, slashes, blocking each with his limbs in conjunction. Selina somersaulted backwards, snapping her weapon, at a safe distance. The being caught it, pulling her into a hurried arc. Letting her go, her body slammed against a close steel wall, proceeding a slump to the ground. Barbara rolled behind him, as Dinah threw three exceptional punches, the clone catching the last two strikes. She struggled under his unnatural might, as Barbara flung one of her electrically-charged Batarangs. It bounced from the clone's cranium, not unlike a pebble would impenetrable metal. Dinah lifted her feet, her flip becoming a dual kick to the clone's chin. Before she could complete her acrobatic movement, the clone grabbed her ankle. Twirling her with harsh speed, he opened his hand. Her body flew into Selina's, sending them tumbling across the cold surface in a brutal clash. The clone focused on Barbara, standing sans fear behind him, but breathing heavily. Lungs feeling like they were collapsed, she glanced at the inactive Black Canary, and Catwoman a few feet from her.

"Father failed to mention something. Unlike my idiotic _brother, _I have an intellect. That makes me doubly dangerous, wouldn't you say? This is getting boring, human." he claimed, stepping nowhere. "But I'm a nice guy. You will survive this day, Batgirl, only to tell Goku...that I'm coming to claim his life, and soon. Then, I will remove you Justice League fools from existence. Ciao'." Leaving the bunker of his own volition, in a manner too swift to visualize, Barbara sighed with an unfettered relief at his disappearance. She pressed a communication device, snugly fit inside her right ear.

"...Natasha, Batgirl. I'm bringing Black Canary and Catwoman to headquarters. We just..._ran into_, a serious problem. I need all Leaguers on the Watchtower ASAP. Batgirl, out..."

* * *

><p>Diana jumped from a balled hand, larger than a great boulder. It touching the earth at the pace it traveled, left it broken, and shifted. A member of the primordial race of mythological giants, with a single eye positioned in the middle of it's forehead, the Amazonian Princess commenced battle with the escaped denizen of the Underworld. Leading a small battalion of archers, they fired arrows, strong enough to penetrate the hardest malleable substance. Short sword in hand, shield protecting her upper body, Diana dashed, slicing the back of it's knees with a god-granted speed. She pushed from her right heel, her left leg bent. The sharp end pointing at it, she shoved it into the Cyclops' organ.<p>

It let out a howl of pain, as it's hefty form stepped backward, the scenic forest disturbed by it's booming steps. Diana grounded from her fall, awaited it's next decision. Not giving it a chance to make one, she plunged her mystic blade into it's bulbous gut. Cleaving it open, it's dark-red life-liquid spilled upon her, followed by the falling of it's entrails. Her sisters watched their Princess, still astonished at her vented anger.

It would change to something else, as a familiar man arrived. Happy, content, oblvious, as usual, Goku teleported into a violent scene, as the Cyclops drifted from the mortal plane, melting into a grayish gel. It's skeleton remained on Themyscira, a trophy for it's slayer, at best. Spear tips, swords, bow strings pulled, Greco-Roman armor of burnt umber, the warrior women would not allow him to move an inch.

"What is this!"

"Move, and you die..."

"How dare a man appear upon our sacred land, unwelcomed?!"

Their cold threats were many. "Sisters, stand down." their Princess requested. Dutifully, the Amazons slowly backed from Goku. Covered in blood, perspiration, and soil, Goku noticed Diana's gorgeous features remained unaltered. It curved his mouth, sent the same chill of ease down his spine, as it had when they first met. Diana felt something more than rage, at his appearance on her homeland. Grabbing his hand, a gasp from her sisters as she did, Diana levitated skyward, bringing the Saiyan with her.

* * *

><p>"...Something the matter, Diana? I ain't never seen you like this." Goku inquired, a steady stare on the woman as they soared the crystal blue atmosphere. Thin clouds gave way for their flight, the climate a perpetual warm, as if induced by magic.<p>

"I am fine. Well...I'm not fine. There is something I could use your help with, Son." she stated, calmly, but serious. Paying close attention, she chuckled at Goku's eagar facial expression, enjoying his ability to make her smile, regardless of her mood.

"I'd do anything for you. Just tell me what's goin' on." he said. They dropped gradually onto a granular shore, of but one of Paradise Island's marvelous beaches. Goku clapsed Diana's wet hand, holding it as they strolled.

"A gateway, my people have guarded for a millenia, is becoming brittle. How, or why, I do not know. Behind it, is the domain of the god Hades." she explained, her watch dwelling on the ocean water. Goku studied her curiously.

"Let me guess. There are some nasty things coming from that place, huh?" he said, correct in his assumption. Diana glanced at him.

"Yes. That is not all. My mother is ill, and I feel the cracking of Doom's Doorway is connected to her sickness. I know you are busy, and we both have our obligation to the League, but I need to sort this mess out." Diana claimed, sorrow at the present circumstances regarding the people, and place she cared for most. Goku observed her melancholy. He grasped the side of her neck, as they examined each other. Wiping blood from underneath her left eye, her stunning qualities captivated him once more.

"We'll figure this out Diana. I'll help for as long as you need me to. You know that." he assured. "First things first though...you need a bath." His teasing gained him a pleasing laugh from the Princess.

"I can't argue that. Afterward, I will inform my people that you will be among us for a short while. It will not put them at ease, mind you. They do not trust men, and with good reason. Now come with me." she said, leading him in the direction of the palace. Goku beamed, not bothered by the mistrust of Diana's sisters in the least.

"Heheee. So bossy." he quipped, his eyebrow raised. Not ceasing her walk, Diana glanced to her side, seeing him trail her in the corner of her eye.

"Only when I need to be..." she stated, firing back with a favored joke they often shared. Feeling better, the journey to the enchating structure Diana was raised in, relaxed her nerves. She was certain that Goku's assistance would prove beneficial, and it united them again, much to her visible enjoyment.


	34. Chapter 34

**The people have spoken! The # of Goku's love interests/wifeys will stay at nine. I'll figure out a way to make it work. However, and this may upset some of you...Jade and Jessie, the Green Lantern and Flash, will not be appearing in this story any longer. Will that mean there will never be a Flash or Green Lantern in this version of the Justice League ever again? That remains to be seen...;) I mean, c'mon...there are TWO Kryptonians in the League, in this very same narrative. I haven't even begun to delve into their varied power-sets alone lol! All jokes aside, I know the news is bittersweet, but fret not folks. Everything in the plot is happening for a reason.**

* * *

><p>Richly decorated quarters, for the sickly Queen of the Amazons, arranged along a series of chests, holding ancient weapons and articles, encompassing an exquisite bed, silk crafted by the Olympians pulled over Hippolyta's weakened body. The uncanny resemblence to her daughter, left one of the few men to step foot in the royal palace staggered. Diana, held the Queen's hand to her cheek, Hippolyta kept her stare upon Goku, steady, as so did the soldiers that leered with wariness.<p>

"T..T..his i..s th..e one?" she asked, weakly. Diana smiled, proud of her noble choice of a mate.

"Yes." she said, glancing to the Saiyan. "Son Goku, this is my mother, Queen of the Amazons, ruler of Themyscira." Her hand now in his, Goku applied light pressure, though Hippolyta possessed mythic strength herself, despite her troubled condition.

"Hmmm...your grip is firm. Your eye is true. Tell me, do you love my daughter, warrior?" she asked, her tone regaining vigor, momentarily. The right end of Goku's mouth rose, though he did not look away from the Queen.

"I do." he said, integrity dripping from his spoken word in spades. Pleased with this verbal announcement of his true feelings for her, Diana expressed her emotion with a radiant smile. Her mother would do the same, as the Amazons guarding her swelled with surprise.

"Then we...have much to plan for...but for now, you must aid the Princess. I care only for the safety of my daughter, and my people. May the hunter goddess assist your aim, Athena grant you wisdom and courage, for the perils you must brave." she proclaimed, regal nonetheless at rest.

"Thank you, your highness. While I'm here, I ain't gonna let anything happen to your homeland, or the Amazons." Goku assured, the eyes upon him analyzing his every movement, carefully. Parting words given, he and Diana left the Queen's chambers, lead by Diana's sisters through a grand hallway, marble statues of the Greek pantheon outdoors among nature, visible through round openings to their left. Once alone, Diana led Goku on a brief tour of the island, heading to their destination to face certain death. They stopped at the entrance of the barracks, a shelter for deadly tools of war.

"Man...look at all this stuff!" Goku exclaimed with charming wonder, Diana browsing for a blade suitable for slaying monstrosities. She grabbed a staff, of brown cebil, tossing it to the wily alien. Goku caught it, twirling it stylishly before holding it behind his back and forearm. "Heh, this brings back memories."

"It should." Diana remarked with a soft grin. She spoke with her sisters guarding the dusty edifice. Deciding to bring only her bracelets and lasso, the time to depart arrived. Goku relinquished the rod, and followed Diana closely. The jungle keeping Doom's Doorway between lush greenery, Goku's mind raced with anticipation.

"Know this is bad timing, but I'm hungry!" he squeaked. Diana glanced to him, pleased. Never ceasing purity, it gave her amusement, his behavior at times.

"You'll have your fill when we're done. Relax." she claimed calmly, looking forward. Her unwavering focus caused Goku to question her thoughts.

"Not that it's botherin' me, but you seem a bit tense." he said, now by her side.

"Am I? I'm not sure. Mother seems to be getting better. Penelope is our finest healer. I trust her. Though, we must find the creature responsible, and end it." she replied. Goku emulated her gaze.

"The Underworld, huh? Sounds like alotta strong things are there. I'm getting a little excited!" he commented. Diana laughed, as enlivened.

"Hold on to that enthusiasm. We'll need it for where we're going." she returned. Their short journey brought them to the cracking precipice of old, a mountainside nestled within their pleasant surroundings. Four of Diana's people, ever-watchful, pushed it's heft aside, the eery darkness beyond, hissing heard beyond the damp blackness. Diana's rope-like weapon, gleaming the cavern, Goku did not stray too far, as per Diana's instructions. What awaited them, only the native Princess had some idea. The dual warriors felt a frigid chill, smelled the rotting flesh. They progressed.

* * *

><p>The medical wing of the Watchtower received three, bandaging wounds, and their damaged pride. Uniforms partially removed, Catwoman, Batgirl, and Black Canary spoke with Steel, sitting on their own cots, of white and pistachio.<p>

"Is it sad that I thought he was a total hottie? You know..even _while_ he was kicking our collective asses." Dinah joked, providing some humor.

"Probably. You, my three chickadees, were lucky." Natasha stated, stitching a gash on Barbara's right arm. Accustomed to torturous pain, it bothered her little. She removed her head-piece, examining the many rips.

"First Bane, now Luthor and Duela. Traps galore from our friends, lately. We wasted nothing but our time, again." she quoted, feeling annoyed with their lack of information gathered. Selina, resting on her hand, her left knee bent, sultry in her form even during repose.

"That was part of the fun. The unknown. Tell me you didn't enjoy that, just a tad, precious. Still, Luthor cloning Goku is a serious problem, for everyone. We need to speak to him. We can't let Luthor and his lunatic _son_ hurt innocent people." she said, garnering the stares of her "allies". "...What?"

"You just said something morally sound. That's a...first." Barbara replied. Selina stood, walking to the detective's bed. Facing one another, she spoke after several seconds.

"I may be a bad kitty, sometimes. Does that make me beyond redemption, or evil, Barbara? I want to help. Let's face it, we don't have to like each other, and I'm definitely not looking for your approval. I care about Goku, and value his opinion of me. I'm helping, so get used to my presence." she said, her serious tone also not something the trio listening heard often. Barbara cracked a casual grin, Selina's matching hers. She balled her fist. In a gesture of cooperation, she pressed it to Selina's.

"Let's do this. We track that clone jerk, only after we brief Goku. I'd say you two proved yourselves in the Bahamas. Dinah, we could use your help too babe. Welcome to the Justice League, ladies." she said, with Dinah and Natasha complying. Setting about doing their unofficial occupation, professionals in every sense of the word, the Justice League stumbled upon two new members, who often worked freelance. Black Canary, and Catwoman, thoroughly educated, excellent combatants, proficient tacticians, received their initiation, overseen by two of the organization's founders, as the day came to an eventful close.

* * *

><p>Night's kiss, the air cold, the city of Metropolis lively. Above ground. Underneath, the decaying train tracks of New Troy's Central railway station. "Boom, baby!" Power Girl shouted, smashing a forward fist against a deformed creature's nose. Knocking it into the cobbled wall, embedding it's body into it with an area-trembling collision. Supergirl's stored radiation burst from her vibrant pupils. She sliced a horizontal line in another demon's torso, it's upper-half falling groundward, turning her head, ripping it's attacking comrade in half.<p>

"Nice one, cuz'." she jested. Behind her floating, Zatanna controlled her defiance of gravity's pull, she held her spread hands before her. A prism of lavender mysticism blocked all exits, and weakened their foe's unnatural abilities. Skin of pale cream, they walked on clawed feet, their faces like ravaging wolves, greenish drool running from sharpened fangs.

"Getting a cramp here. Could you two finish the last two, like, I don't know, now!" Zatanna remarked, her plentiful stamina leaving her gradually. Kara grabbed the mane of one of the remaining creatures. Launching toward Karen, they met, smashing their opponents skulls together, crushing them under their combined, alien fortitude. Evaporating, like a mist of clear fluid, the beasts disintegrated, in a disturbing flash. Enjoying a quick respite, the heroines searched for any clues, hoping to find who, or what spawned the vile beings.

"Thanks Zee. Kara and I don't particularly care for magic, as you know." Karen said, hands on her hips. Her top hat placed securely on her head, Zatanna pointed her wand towards the surface they fought over.

"No sweat. Lookie here." she said, gaining the Kryptonian women's attention. Using a sliver of her capability, Zatanna illuminated the ground, the light generated from her favored object's tip. "So...the thing appears in Bibbo's club, runs all over Metropolis, underground, freaking out the tourists and lifers. These tracks say that way." The women glanced at a tunnel, emptied, save for trains no longer in service. The odor rancid, Kara squeezed her nose.

"Wish we brought some Febreze or something. It wreaks in here." she stated, her half-joke appreciated.

"We're almost finished Kar'. Zatanna, be a doll and get us to this thing so we can go home. The season finale of Scandal comes on in an hour." Karen replied, following the female magician.

"Alright alright, geez. This way, CEO. Wouldn't want you to miss your show." Zatanna retorted, as Kara shook her head, entertained by their light-hearted banter, their dire mission opposed their demeanor.

* * *

><p>For most unliving denizens of the Underworld, existence was like a miserable dream, full of shadows, ill-lit and desolate, barren of hope. A joyless place where the dead slowly faded into nothingness. Geographically, surrounded by five rivers. The Acheron, of woe, the Coctyus, of lamentation. The Phlegthon, of roaring flames. Possibly the most discussed by researchers, in modern civilization, Styx, the river of an unbreakable oath by which the gods took vows. This still, offset by Lethe, of forgetfullness. However, having traversed past these ghastly bodies of water, Diana and Goku found themselves halted, mere feet from a gate of sparkling diamond.<p>

Sleeping soundly, it's guard and a certain god's trusted beast, Cerberus. Gigantic, three-headed, Hades' dog possessed a serpent's tail, a mane of snakes, and the claws of a lion.

"He's huge!" Goku whispered. Diana, standing to his front, nodded lightly.

"Yes. We should sneak by him." she stated, quietly as well. Goku's expression of peace contorted.

"What! Are you nuts?!" he said.

"Is the great _Son Goku _afraid of a little mutt?" she jested, glancing at the befuddled hero. "Say it isn't so."

"Cute, Princess." Goku said, his eyes rolled. "Fine." Agreeing with her, they walked along a stoned wall, composed almost completely of unfortunate spirits, being pulled apart, wailing in agony. Cerberus released a snort, appearing to wake. Goku and Diana held their drawn breath, sticking to the darkness. One of the creature's heads yawned, fell, but it did not rise. Sighing, Diana proceeded her companion in climbing the barricade stopping them. Once over, they crept through a large opening. Hades' palace not their destination, they chose a second passageway, leading to a deep abyss, scorched orange and wisteria making up it's sky. Tartarus, the place where souls were judged after death, where the wicked received divine punishment. Standing on a cliffside, overlooking trillions of the dead, smothered by white fire, the sight horrifying to Goku's fresh sight.

"This place, is beyond...I don't know." he said, in shock at the visual spectacle. Diana hoped to bring his imagination relief.

"Overwhelming, yes. Are you alright?" she asked, with undue concern. Goku grinned, in response.

"Yea, it's just...the hell of Other World ain't like this. Sorry if I got distracted." he replied, earnest, compassion for the sea of suffering below, whether they deserved torment, or not.

"DIANA..." a voice, thunderous as it was unsettling, though it's owner did not show himself. "WELCOME. IT'S NOT QUITE YOUR TIME TO BE HERE. THOUGH, IT MAY BE SOON, CHILD OF ATHENA."

"Hell. You know why I've come. Repair Doom's Doorway, and release whatever hold you have on my mother." Diana warned, standing upon the edge of the expansive rock, courageous, fearless. "We have done nothing to offend you."

"INDEED. AND YET, YOU ENTER MY DOMAIN, UNINVITED. YOU BRING YOUR MORTAL LAPDOG. I WILL DO AS YOU ASK, DAUGHTER BORN UNDER THE HUNTER'S MOON. FIRST, A TEST FOR YOU...AND YOUR PRIZED PET."

His threat summoned, forty stories high, a golem of singed flesh, patches burned for an eternity rose from the lake of anguish. Clutched in it's withering grip, an equally frightening sword, of black metal. Steeling their bodies for battle, Goku lowered his fighting stance, as Diana pressed her back to his. The wind produced by the giant's howl blew dirt from their feet, crumbled the earth they stood upon, and made the environment quake with rapid fear. They leapt, rushing through the searing air, like twin jets towards their target, fists pulled behind their heads, as their powerful muscles flexed. Titans, one male, one female, the greatest warriors in any galaxy, commenced their attack upon Hades' spawn, determined to free Hippolyta of the curse, seemingly of the cruel god's doing.


End file.
